Don't Forget to Remember Me
by EverlyDream
Summary: Det förflutna har en lustig humor. Det tycks alltid komma tillbaka till dig, även om du försöker ditt bästa för att hålla det hemligt. Hermiones förflutna är unikt och hon får reda på att hon är adopterad, men vilka är hennes riktiga föräldrar?
1. Så jag kan behålla klänningen?

Så det här är min första fic som jag började skriva på för ett bra tag sedan. Det första kapitlet är rätt kort, men jag lovar att de blir längre :) Jag hoppas att ni kommer att tycka om den, det kommer att hända mer och bli intressantare snart :)

Ska inte babbla mer, R&R! :D

* * *

Hermione har spenderat den mesta tiden av sommarlovet i Frankrike på stränderna, så hon har blivit ganska så solbrun. För att hennes hår inte skulle bli blekt av solen så har hon använt en solhatt, och det har nu blivit ganska mörkt, nästan svart. Men mest tack vare att hon tonat det mörkare.

I Frankrike tvingade hennes mamma på henne att gå till en specialist på hårklippning, så att hon skulle få ordning på det, som hennes mamma sa. Så nu är håret klippt nedanför axlarna, med en snygg upptrappning, och med en snedlugg. Efteråt måste hon faktiskt erkänna för sig själv att det blev riktigt bra.

När hon fyllde år fick hon en plattång i present, och den använder hon praktiskt taget varje dag. Håret blir snyggare och det är lättare att borsta igenom.

Hon har även på den tid hon ägnat i Frankrike utvecklat ett större intresse för konst, och använder den mesta tiden av hennes ledighet till att sitta och skapa i hennes sketch-block.

Hon har redan på bara några månader fyllt nästan nio olika block med bilder och teckningar av alla de slag. Hon är inte dålig heller, utan _väldigt_ bra. Under lovet har hon undrat en massa gånger hur hon inte kan ha upptäckt sin talang tidigare, och samma svar kommer alltid upp; Hon går inte på en vanlig skola där man har bild en gång i veckan, utan hon går på en skola för trollkarlar och häxor. Svaret var inte svårare än så.

Men hade hon inte varit en häxa skulle hon nog ganska säkert sökt till en konstskola, och kommit in.

Just idag hade hon haft mycket tid åt sitt skapande eftersom det ösregnar ute. Hon blev precis klar med en skiss på Harry och Ron ur hennes favorit perspektiv (A/N lägg märke till att är en mugglar konst så bilderna rör inte på sig).

Innan lovet gick ett rykte om att Hermione var olyckligt kär i Ron, men som inte älskade henne tillbaka. Hermione visste inte vem som spridit ryktet, så hon lät dem tro att det var sant. Egentligen var hennes känslor för Ron (och Harry också, för den delen) är inte s_ådana_ känslor, och hon _älskar _dem bara som bröder. Bröder som hon skulle kunna gå genom eld och vatten för att skydda. Och hon visste att dem kände likadant som henne.

Dagen började att närma sig sitt slut och hon bytte trött låt på Mp3:n till Alicia Keys låt _No one. _

Hon nynnade låten tyst för sig själv och började skissa på en ny bild i den alltmer fulla blocket.

Några av hennes skisser har hon satt upp på väggen, dem föreställde bl.a. henne själv med hennes föräldrar samt en med Harry och Ron som log stort och stålande mot henne. När hon fick tid och lust skulle hon göra varsin teckning som föreställde dem själva och en annan med dem alla tre tillsammans, så att dem skulle ha något minne av henne om dem skulle skiljas åt någon gång.

Låten tog snart slut och hon lyssnade på den en gång till.

Snart var lovet slut och därför var hon till Hogsmeed (Ingen aning om hur det stavas) i morse och hennes mamma betalade själv för alla böcker och saker som hon behövde till skolarbetet. Vilket var konstigt, för senaste gången hon gjorde det var när hon började första året på Hogwarts, för sen hade hon fått klara sig själv med hjälp av veckopengen. Men hon antog att hon bara ville vara snäll, det brukar ju vara föräldrarna som betalar för deras barns skolsaker.

Låten tog ännu en gång slut men den här gången lyssnar hon på Robbie Williams låt _Angels._

Hermione saknade Harry och Ron och längtar tills hon kan åka till King´s Cross Station och äntligen få tillbringa lite tid med dem igen. Än är det några dagar kvar tills den dagen kommer, men det går ganska snabbt om man bara inte tänker på det så mycket och har kul, tiden brukar gå fortare då.

Sjätte året skulle komma och gå precis som de andra åren gjort före det. Och i år skulle hon vara prefekt också, vem kunde inte gissa det? Hermiones föräldrar var väldigt stolta över henne även om dem inte fattade vad det innebar att vara prefekt på Hogwarts.

När bilden är ungefär halvfärdig ropade det någon på henne från undervåningen.

"Hermione, kan du vara snäll och komma ner?" ropade Hermiones mamma.

"Kommer!" ropade hon tillbaka.

"Vi sitter i vardagsrummet."

Hermione reste sig från sängen och går ner för trappan. Hon svängde av i hallen för att komma till vardagsrummet. Därinne satt både hennes mamma och pappa i varsin fåtölj. Mellan dem båda fåtöljerna stod en soffa och framför soffan stod ett litet, lågt bord med glasskiva.

Hermiones pappa klappade på soffan och sa:

"Kom och sätt dig här gumman."

Hermione gick långsamt fram till soffan och satte sig försiktigt ner. Det var något med hennes föräldrars allvarliga ansikten och tystnaden som gjorde henne orolig. Hade hon gjort något galet/dumt? Läxorna från skolan hade hon ju gjort, så varför ser dem ut så där? Vad hon vet har hon inte haft sönder något, hon har ju praktiskt taget bara varit inne på sitt rum sen dem kom hem igen. Kan det vara _det_ som är felet?

"Jo det är en sak vi skulle behöva berätta för dig", började hennes pappa.

Jag visste att jag inte skulle ha köpt den där dyra balklänningen! tänkte Hermione förtvivlat. Nu tycker dem att jag bara slösar bort pengarna på något jag knappt kommer att använda och så vill dem att jag lämnar tillbaka den imorgon för att vi har ont om pengar! Och jag som tyckte om den så mycket!

Hermione sitter som på nålar och väntar på fortsättningen.

"Vi har nog väntat lite länge på det här ögonblicket och skjutit upp det så länge det går, men du borde få reda sanningen nu", hennes mamma gjorde en paus som om hon ändrade sig lite och inte ville berätta.

Ånej! Kommer jag att få ta del av ett sådant snack som alla oroar sig över att dem måste vara med om? Att alla våra pengar är slut! Åh, klänningen kommer att åka först, vad kommer vi behöva sälja sen? Måste vi flytta?

Ett krig pågick inom Hermione men hon sa ingenting. Bara satt och väntade otåligt på att sanningen skulle komma fram. Bara dem sa någonting!

"Hrm, hrm", hennes pappa harklade sig. "Jo, du förstår att det vi kommer att berätta är väldigt viktigt, så du får inte döma oss innan vi berättat klart, vi hoppas att vi inte varit dåliga föräldrar."

Ni har inte _varit_ men kan _bli _om ni vill sälja _min_ klänning, som jag är _väldigt_ stolt över! Inte för att den var dyr utan för den var så vacker, och silket var så svalt och skönt att ha på sig. Men jag ångrar _inte_ att jag köpte den. Den får ni inte ta ifrån mig!

Hon kastade arga tankar mot hennes föräldrar – som om dem skulle kunna höra dem.

"Ja, det är väl lika bra att bara säga det rakt ut, det finns väl ingen anledning till att dra ut det något mer", Hermiones mamma suckade.

Ja, sucka på, tänkte hon, min klänning stannar där den är. (A/N det är inte meningen att hon ska låta sur, om det verkar så).

"Hermione du är adopterad."

Hermione blev helt ställd och hejdade sig själv mitt i en elak mening till föräldrarna.

"Så. . . jag får behålla klänningen?"


	2. Adopterad

Så, då har skolorna börjat igen och det gör det nu även för Hermione och alla andra elever på Hogwarts ;)

Tack för alla bra tips och kritik och så, man behöver verkligen det om man ska utvecklas! :) Så tack till alla för att ni kommenterar och skriver en rad ;)

Hogsmead, Hogsmead, Hogsmead ... Ska försöka att komma ihåg det ;)

Tack igen! R&R? ;)

* * *

Kap. 2

Adopterad...

Hermione låg uppe i sin säng och tänkte på det hon fått reda på för några timmar sedan. Hon var adopterad! Anledningen till varför hennes föräldrar inte sagt något om det förut var för att de ville spåra en del av hennes ursprung, så att hon inte skulle behöva gå runt och undra vem som var hennes föräldrar utan att ha någon aning.

Men sen det där de sa att hon inte skulle bli sur och att de var dåliga föräldrar, det var ju precis tvärtom! De hade ju letat reda på hennes förflutna – eller, ja, en del av den.

Nu visste hon att hon egentligen heter Afrodite Daniéla Sarah någonting. Tänk vilka konstiga namn hennes alla föräldrar ger henne. Först Hermione och sen Afrodite. Eller. Afrodite borde ju komma först, eftersom det var det hon hette från början.

Fast har man vant sig med namnen så är de inte så konstiga längre.

Informationen om hennes föräldrar var inte mycket, men hon fick reda på att i alla fall hennes biologiska pappa troddes vara vid liv, men ingen verkade veta vem hennes mamma var.

Återblick från gårdagen:

"_Dina föräldrar _lämnade _aldrig bort dig. De bara försvann en dag och ingen kan vara säker på att man har sett dem sen dess. Någon hörde att de kanske hade något med några dödsmatare eller dödsasar. . ." började hennes mamma._

"_Dödsätare", rättade Hermione dem snabbt._

"_Ja. I alla fall så hade de något att göra med de där dödsätarna att göra. Och det folket var tydligen inte och leka med. Det var ett gammalt par som hittade dig ute i skogen under en väldigt stor gran. Du låg där så väldigt hjälplös och liten att de först trodde att du var död. De tog dig till ett sjukhus så att du kunde friskna till och sen kom du till ett barnhem där vi senare adopterade dig. De andra cirka fjorton åren har du tillbringat här."_

_Hermione satt tyst och försökte smälta allt hon idag fått reda på._

"_Vi kanske ska sluta här, det kanske blir för mycket för dig?" sa hennes pappa försiktigt._

"_NEJ!... Förlåt. Nej, ni kan fortsätta."_

"_Okej. I våra papper står det att du har rätt till att anta ditt egentliga namn, om du vill. Vi har också fått reda på att du har en bror. Han heter Christopher och han fyller sjutton i år."_

"_Har jag en bror? Var finns han? Hur ser han ut? Har jag träffat honom? Kan jag träffa honom?" frågorna bara kom fram som om hon haft dem inom henne hela dagen. Aldrig att hon kunnat gissa att hon hade en bror!_

"_Ta det lugnt, Hermione!" skrattade hennes pappa. "En fråga i taget, lilla gumman!"_

"_Beskrivningen vi fick av din bror var inte mycket, men fråga mig inte hur de kan veta det. Han är i alla fall ganska lång, blond med bruna ögon och han finns här i landet."_

"_Är han en trollkarl?" Hermione blev bara ivrigare och ivrigare för varje mening de sa._

"_Jaa, det är vi ganska säkra på att han är."_

_Efter en stunds tystnad då hon försökte tänka över det som hon fått reda på tog hon till orda igen._

"_Jag går upp till mig nu, om det är okej?" sa Hermione och reste på sig._

"_Visst, visst. Vi förstår. Gå upp till dig, du. Så kan du tänka på det vi sagt i lugn och ro."_

"_God natt."_

"_God natt, gumman." _

Hermione satte på Mp3:n igen och lyssnade på Tokio Hotel.

Tänk bara att _hon_, Hermione Granger, har en bror! Ensambarnet är inget ensambarn längre – eller bättre – hon har aldrig riktigt varit det!

Inte var hon en smutsskalle heller, i alla fall inte om hennes föräldrar hade något med dödsätarna att göra. Hennes pappa levde ju fortfarande och hade han varit mugglare hade han varit död för länge sedan.

Hermione försökte intala sig själv att hennes föräldrar hade en bra anledning att bli dödsätare. Att dem blev det enbart för hennes och hennes brors skull, för att skydda dem. Hon skulle förstå dem även om anledningen var någon annan. Någon annan förklaring kunde hon inte komma på, så hon nöjde sig med den.

Trots alla tankar i huvudet så somnade hon snart. Natten blev en orolig men drömlös natt.

Nästa morgon skrev hon ett brev till Harry och Ron och berättade vad som hade hänt. Hon fick svar av båda två ganska snart efteråt. Svaren var inte långa men hon visste att de skulle finnas där för henne om hon skulle behöva dem. De frågade lite försiktigt om hur hon mådde. Dem fick svaret att hon mådde bara bra och att de inte behövde oroa sig för henne.

Tillsammans med breven från Harry och Ron fick hon brevet från skolan som förklarade mer om prefektjobbet. Hon hade väntat sig att hon skulle få brevet, men blev ändå förvånad när hon öppnade det och såg vad det stod. Brevet innehöll också några saker som skulle ändras för prefekterna i år. Först skulle det vara en inbjudan till en bal på slottet, direkt efter den stora middagen. Middagen brukade ju vara ett tag in på natten, så balen kunde bli ganska sen. Som tur var så var första september på en fredag, så då gjorde det inget om de var uppe senare än vanligt, de hade inga lektioner dagen därpå.

Vilken tur att hon köpte klänningen! Då skulle hon ha en chans att använda den. När mamma fick reda på balen gick hon genast in på hennes rum och tog fram ett par hårspännen som matchade den gröna sidenklänningen. Spännena såg ut som en trollslända utan själv trollsländan i mitten. Vingarna var vita och såg ur som diamanter. De var perfekta!

En annan ändring var att alla prefekter skulle bo med minst en person från ett annat elevhem, i ett eget "uppehållshem" lite skild från de andra elevernas sovsalar. Hon skulle bo med någon Chris Sandfield, också från sjätte årskursen. Hon kunde inte komma ihåg att hon visste vem det var. Sen var det även ett annorlunda schema för de nya prefekterna. Vad det var skulle de få reda på när de befann sig på skolan.

Dagen gick fort till ända och hon hade nu packat klart sin väska som hon skulle ta med sig tillbaka till Hogwarts nästa dag.

Hon hade tänkt mycket på det hennes föräldrar hade sagt, men hon var varken arg eller ledsen för att hon fått veta att hon var adopterad, det förändrade ju inte henne som person, eller hur? Hon hoppades bara att Harry och Ron förstod det också.

Hermione vaknade klockan åtta. Hon gick upp och tog en varmdusch innan hon gick ner till frukosten. Hennes föräldrar hade inte klivit upp än så hon åt för sig själv i lugn och ro. När hon var klar gick Hermione tillbaka till sitt rum ock klädde på sig ett nytt, rött linne till ett par snygga svarta capri byxor som framhävde hennes former.

Medan hon väntade på att hennes föräldrar skulle gå upp så ritade hon lite i hennes block. När hennes pappa ropade att de skulle åka slog hon ihop blocket och packade ner den i väskan.

Kvart i elva befann hon sig på tågstationen och vinkade av sina föräldrar.

Fem minuter senare befann hon sig på tåget och letade efter en tom kupé. Trots att hon nu var prefekt så avböjde hon att sitta i prefekt vagnen, hon skulle ha roligare tillsammans med Harry och Ron. Dessutom visste hon redan allt som de skulle kunna tänkas prata om där i vagnen, hon var ju inte skolans smartaste elev för ingenting.

Hon hittade snart en tom kupé ganska långt bak där hon satte sig och väntade på att Harry och Ron skulle hitta henne.

Efter fem minuter kom det äntligen någon som öppnade kupédörren. Hon tittade upp och såg till sin besvikelse och förvåning Malfoy stå där och kolla ner på henne. Bakom Malfoy kunde hon skymta Crabbe och Goyle.

"Nej här kan vi inte vara. Det sitter en smutsskalle här", sa Malfoy släpigt och log elakt. Han kollade flinande bak på sina kumpaner för att se att de log elakt de också innan han såg ner på Hermione igen.

Visst du skulle bara veta din ... tänkte Hermione och log lite hånfullt tillbaka mot honom.

När Malfoy såg det kom han av sig och leendet slocknade en aning och han tog några steg in i kupén och stirrade på henne. Om bara blickar kunde döda!

"Hur har din äckliga sommar varit, då?" frågade Malfoy elakt, mest för att han skulle ha en anledning till att han stod och stirrade på smutsskallen Granger.

Hermione öppnade munnen för att ge tillbaka ett elakt svar på tal när hon hörde en välkänd röst från dörren.

"Jovars, det var väl ganska bra. Ditt då, Malfoy?" Harry stod lutad mot dörrposten och betraktade Malfoy noga när han snurrade runt och tittade hånfullt på Harry.

"Jasså, tänka sig att du är här du också. Och så har du blodsförrädaren med dig, vad trevligt, några till och vi har ett party", sa Malfoy sarkastiskt och Crabbe och Goyle flabbade. "Nu kan man verkligen inte vara kvar. Kom vi sticker."

Malfoy trängde sig ut ur kupén och började gå bort.

"Men ska du gå redan? Jag trodde vi skulle ha party." Harry vände sig mot Hermione när han inte svarade. "Det var synd, vi kunde ha haft kul."

Hermione skrattade och gjorde plats för Ron som satte sig bredvid henne.

De skrattade sig igenom resan genom att lyssna på Harrys berättelser av hur hans sommar sett ut. Den verkade inte riktigt ha varit så hemsk som de brukade vara, men Hermione önskade fortfarande något oändligt att hon på något sätt kunde hjälpa honom.

"Hur har din sommar varit förutom det där att du är adopterad och dina föräldrar är renblodiga dödsätare?" frågade Ron.

De hörde hur någon drog efter andan i dörröppningen. När Hermione tittade dit såg hon hur en tredjeårselev från Hufflepuff stirrade storögt på henne innan han sprang iväg.

Bra gjort Ron! Inom några minuter vet hela skolan om att mina föräldrar är dödsätare och att jag är adopterad! tänkte hon och suckade.


	3. Bal

Ja, då var nästa kapitel här :) Jag är inte helt nöjd med den här, men det får vara. Jag ska inte berätta delarna jag inte gillar, så ni börjar kolla efter saker att reta upp sig på ^^ Nejdå, det tror jag inte att ni gör, men läs och säg vad ni tycker om det ;)

Tack för alla kommentarer! De är väldigt uppskattade och ni får gärna fortsätta att lägga till något om det ni läst! :)

Kap. 3

Bal.

Och mycket riktigt, snart kunde man höra flera elever småprata medan de kastade några blickar mot Hermione när de gick förbi. Men riktigt så snabbt gick det inte att informera hela skolan, inte ens halva. Men om några dagar kunde man vara säker på att hela skolan visste om det. Hon visste inte riktigt vad hon tyckte om det, var hon glad? Ledsen? Arg? Besviken? Det var svårt att säga. Hon visste att förr eller senare skulle alla veta om det, men hon trodde inte att det skulle gå så snabbt, hon hade väntat sig att hon själv skulle få hinna smälta det som hon fått reda på.

Några minuter senare hade alla tre bytt om till skolklädnaderna, och några minuter efter det stannade tåget och de gick av. Väskorna drog de efter sig och ljudet av alla hjul som drogs mot marken lät hemvant och Hermione var glad att hon var tillbaka. Precis när Hermione gick av krockade hon med någon.

"Se dig för, smutsskalle!" fräste Malfoy åt henne och fortsatte gå mot vagnarna som stod och väntade på dem.

Tydligen hade nyheten inte riktigt nått alla än. Hermione hade trott att Malfoy skulle vara en av de första att få reda på det. Men hon hade tydligen fel.

Snart mötte de Ginny och de hälsade glatt innan de gjorde sällskap till vagnarna. Ginny var väldigt imponerad av Hermiones hår, speciellt imponerad var hon över att det var så rakt. Hermione bara skrattade åt henne, men lovade att hon skulle visa Ginny hur man gjorde någon gång.

När de kommit upp till slottet hände först bara det vanliga – Dumbledores tal, hattens sång, indelningen av första årselever, och sist men inte minst; den efterlängtade maten.

Hermione var så hungrig så när maten kom åt hon tills hon nästan sprack. Hon hade inte köpt något på tåget att äta, och avböjt när Harry erbjöd henne att ta något från honom. Några timmar senare ångrade hon det valet, men då var det för sent att tänka på det.

När efterrätterna bytte plats med maten tog hon en tugga av en bit paj och la sen ifrån sig skeden, hon var så mätt att hon inte orkade äta något mer. I stället pratade Hermione med Harry och Ron om allt möjligt.

Snart hade resten av alla elever också ätit klart och salen började att tömmas på folk. Hermione följde efter när Ron äntligen ätit klart – det var sjundeårseleverna som visade vart de nya eleverna skulle.

Utanför stora salen mötte Hermione McGonagall som kom fram till henne och sa:

"Stora Salen om två timmar."

Mer behövde hon inte säga, Hermione förstod att hon menade balen. Den hade hon nästan glömt bort. Hon bad Harry säga till Ron att han skulle skynda sig för hon hade bråttom att göra sig i ordning för balen.

"Bråttom? Hon sa väl två timmar?" frågade Ron som tydligen hört vad McGonagall sa.

"Ja?"

"Ja, vi behöver inte skynda oss om du har två _timmar_ på dig innan balen börjar!"

"Men Ron! Har du aldrig bott tillsammans med en tjej som ska på bal?"

"Neej. . . ", svarade Ron och blev röd om öronen.

"Har inte Ginny varit på bal någon gång?" frågade Hermione, men väntade inte på något svar."I alla fall så borde du veta att två timmar är ganska ont om tid för en tjej inför en bal."

De hade gått medan de pratade och nu var de framme vid Den tjocka damen. Harry gav henne lösenordet och de gick in.

Hermione gick upp till tjejernas sovsalar och killarna satte sig i fåtöljerna framför brasan. Uppe i sovsalen hade Parvati och Lavenderredan intagit deras sängar och låg nu och läste varsin bok. När Hermione kom in tittade dem upp och hälsade med en nickning. Hermione hälsade glatt tillbaka med ett "Hejsan!". Prefekternas speciella sovsalar hade inte delats ut än, förmodligen för att alla hittade till deras förra sovsalar men om de fick en ny två timmar innan man skulle på bal, så var det inte säkert att man skulle hinna leta upp den och sen byta om innan balen börjat.

Hon gick direkt till sin säng och började att leta igenom hennes koffert efter klänningen hon nyligen köpt. När hon tog upp den tittade Parvati upp och när hon såg klänningen gjorde hon stora ögon och gick fram till Hermione utan att hon lagt i från sig boken.

"Är det den där, du vet, den nya moderna som fanns i den där affären, du vet, som var så dyr, du vet, där i Hogsmead?" det lät så roligt när hon skulle få fram allt så snabbt att Hermione började att gapskratta.

"Förlåt mig, men det lät bara så kul, _du vet_." Hermione log så oskyldigt mot henne att även Parvati måste le lite åt sig själv. "Och för att svara på din fråga så, ja, det är den klänningen."

Parvati nickade lite och sa:

"Den är mycket snyggare i verkligheten. Ta på dig den någon gång då!"

"Visst", svarade Hermione som redan hade börjat klä av sig och tog nu klänningen och drog den över huvudet. "Kan du dra upp dragkedjan åt mig?"

"Javisst, gärna."

"Vad vackert! Du är så fin Hermione!" nu hade även Lavender kommit fram till sängen. "Vill du att jag ska hjälpa dig med håret?"

"Ja tack, gärna." Hon tog fram hårspännerna hon fått av sin mamma tidigare. Väldans vad de blev villiga att hjälpa till nu, tänkte hon, men var glad att de gjorde det.

"Vilka fina hårspännen! Åh, jag önskar verkligen att jag skulle få gå på balen jag med!"

"Med den här klänningen, hårspännena och det vi kommer att göra med dig kommer du att stråla! Du kommer verkligen stå ut från mängden!"

"Tack." Tror jag, la hon till i sina tankar.

"Var inte orolig ingen kommer ana att det är du", sa Parvati och det hördes att hon menade det.

_(A/N Glömde jag berätta att det var en maskeradbal?)_

"Nej, jag hoppas inte det," sa hon och log.

Ingen hade fått reda på vilka som var prefekter än, och det gör ju balen lite roligare, speciellt om man umgås med någon man inte känner, men ändå trivs med dem. Då kan man inte säga att man dömt någon efter utseendet eller efter hur någon brukar vara, man börjar om och skaffar nya uppfattningar.

När håret var klart hjälpte de till att fixa sminkningen. Och när de var klara med det var det en kvart kvar tills balen skulle börja. Hermione letade fram ett par vita högklackade skor som man knyter runt vristerna. När skorna var på, tog hon fram den silvriga masken och tog på sig den också. Men med en eftertanke tog hon av sig den. Jag kan ta den på mig den när jag närmar mig Stora salen,tänkte hon. Efter en titt i spegeln var hon klar för att gå och sa då hej då till Parvati och Lavender, som önskade henne en trevlig kväll.

Hermione kunde se att de hade något mer att fråga henne om, men vad det än var så sa de inget. När hon gått därifrån kom hon på vad det _kunde_ vara – hennes adoption. Alla var väl nyfikna på att få veta om ryktena stämde eller vad det var som sas. Hermione klandrade dem inte, hon hade ju under hennes tidigare år här alltid varit den stora mugglar-besserwissern och plugghästen.

När hon kom ner i sällskapsrummet så var Ron den enda som satt där nere. Han hörde när hon kom så han vände sig om och såg Hermione stå där i hennes balklänning. Han reste sig häftigt upp och bara gapade.

Hermione bara log. "Så jag ser bra ut i den här?" frågade hon och snurrade runt ett varv.

"Du är väldigt... _vacker_, Hermione!" svarade han och rodnade upp över öronen när han tänkte på vad han sagt. Ron gick runt soffan han suttit i och fick en kram av Hermione.

"Tack Ron, det behövde jag." Hon la huvudet mot hans axel och njöt av det i någon sekund. Just då kände hon sig sig så trygg. Hon drog sig motvilligt ifrån Ron och såg på honom. "Jag måste gå nu, så att jag inte kommer försent."

Ron nickade men man kunde se att han ville hon skulle stanna. "Ha kul", sa han bara. Hermione nickade och gick ut ur porträttet på väg mot balen.

Efter att ha festat i någon halvtimme, och dansat med en eller två andra prefekter tog några försteprefekter till orda. De berättade att i de två hattarna där framme, som låg bredvid dem, låg det olika kort med olika teckningar och symboler på (de båda hattarnas innehåll var lika). Den ena hatten var till killarna och den andra var till tjejerna. När man fick kortet skulle man leta upp dess tvilling och sen tillbringa kvällen med den personen.

Alla ställde sig i kö för att få ta ett kort. Snart var det Hermiones tur att sticka ner handen i hatten och ta ett kort. När hon fått tag i ett ställde hon sig åt sidan och vecklade ut kortet. När den var utvecklad såg hon att den föreställde en blodröd ros. Plötsligt såg rosen lite suddig ut innan den klarnade till igen och tog fast form. Hermione blev först förvånad men kom sen att tänka på att hon faktiskt är på en trollkarlsskola, det vore väl mer konstigt om _inget_ hände med rosen?

Hermione började snart leta bland alla killar efter någon som hade en likadan ros som hennes. Hon hittade en som hade en marinblå, en med en vit, en med en rosa och en orange innan hon hittade killen som hade en likadan som hennes. Eller egentligen ska men väl säga att det var han som hittade henne – hon hade tröttnat på att leta efter "den rätte personen", som vi kan kalla honom, så hon gick och tog ett glas bål. Och när hon stod där med bålglaset i ena handen och rosen i den andra kom han fram till henne och höll upp sin ros.

Han var klädd i en svart kostym som såg väldigt dyr ut och tittade på henne. Även hans mask var svart.

"Du hade en röd ros, va?" frågade han. Hon nickade och lyfte upp rosen så att han kunde se den.

"Ja, du också?" Dum fråga, dum fråga, dum fråga!Tänkte hon, han måste tro att jag är en idiot!

"Mm", svarade han, "du kanske vill dansa?"

"Visst", Hermione log sött mot honom och hoppades att han inte tyckte hon betedde sig som en tönt. Hermione ställde ifrån sig sin bägare med bål och lät sig sedan ledas ut på golvet. Var man på en fest (även om det i det här fallet är en bal) så ska man väl ha lite kul?

"Får man fråga vad du heter?" frågade Främlingen.

"Då är det ju ingen mening att ha den här", säger hon leende och petade på sin mask.

"Där har du faktiskt en poäng", svarade han och log tillbaka mot henne. Han fick en liten smilgrop i ena kinden. Hermione tyckte han såg väldigt söt ut när han log. När han såg att hon tittade log han ännu mera och Hermione tittade generat bort.

När de dansat ett tag tog förste prefekterna orda igen. Den här gången sa de att nästa låt var en tryckare, och att alla "par" _måste_ dansa den med varandra, så som man brukar dansa en tryckare. Prefekterna log roat åt stönen de fick till svar.

Hermione hade en vag aning om vilka de där två prefekterna var, nämligen ett par rödhåriga tvillingar. Men sen fick hon en annan tanke: varför är _de_ prefekter? Hon trodde att de inte ville bli det. Spelar roll, det är inte viktigt nu. _(A/N jag vet att dem inte borde gå på Hogwarts nu, men det hade inte blivit lika kul utan dem som med dem ;P)_

Medan låten tog sin början gick Hermione och Främlingen närmare ihop och mot slutet av den tredje låten la hon huvudet mot hans axel. Hon var trött och lät sig då helt ledas av Främlingen. Han var en av de bästa killarna som hon har dansat med. Och då inräknat de hon dansade med i Frankrike.

De hade varit tysta hittills men nu tog han till orda.

"Vill du dansa mer, eller vill du sätta dig i en av sofforna där borta?" frågade han och nickade mot ett hörn av salen där det stod en soffgrupp. "För mig spelar det ingen roll, du får välja."

Hermione lyfte på huvudet och kollade dit han nickat. Det var en mindre soffgrupp som stod lite avskärmat. Hade han inte pekat ut den för henne hade hon aldrig sett den. Hon tittade upp på honom när hon tittat på sofforna. Han ögon lyste även om dem såg mörka ut i den här belysningen.

"Jag skulle gärna vilja sätta mig en stund. Om det är plågsamt att _gå_ i högklackat kan du tänka dig hur det är att _dansa_ i det."

Han log mot henne med det där söta speciella leendet. "Ja det har ju jag ingen erfarenhet av, men jag litar på dig. Kom så går vi dit."

Han tog ett nytt tag om hennes hand och ledde henne mot sofforna, där de slog sig ner. Hermione snörade av sig skorna så fort hon satt sig ner i soffan.

De satt helt ensamma i hörnet, för alla andra var på dansgolvet fastän klockan närmade sig halv två. Några enstaka par som inte orkade stanna hade gått men majoriteten av vilka som var där från början var kvar.

Hermione kände sig trött efter en hel kväll av festande. Hon hade haft kul med honom den tid de spenderat tillsammans och han var väldigt trevlig, så efter tjugo minuter med ett trevligt samtal och några skämt från honom som fick henne att skratta, så frågade hon om hon kunde lägga sig ner på soffan i hans knä.

"Varsågod", svarade han och log gulligt mot henne igen.

Egentligen visste hon inte hur hon vågat fråga något sådant till honom när hon faktiskt inte ens visste vem det var. Men hon blev glad när han svarade lugnt och log mot henne.

Hermione tog bort spännerna ur håret för att det inte skulle bli obehagligt och la sig ner. Han började dra fingrarna genom hennes hår och kamma ut det över resten av knät och ner på soffan. Hon tittade först förvånat upp på honom men när hon såg de lugna ljusa ögonen – som hon nu såg att han hade – tittade tillbaka på henne slappnade hon av och slöt ögonen och njöt.

De pratade i nästan en timme till innan samtalen började ta slut och de tystnade.

När de tystnat låg Hermione fortfarande och blundade medan han höll på med hennes hår.

Kort därefter somnade hon.

När Hermione vaknade låg hon i en soffa i ett stort rum inrett med grönt och rött. Hon tittade sig omkring men kände inte igen sig.

Jag antar att jag är i ett prefektrum, tänkte hon. Var annars kunde hon vara? Men hur kom hon hit?

Hon kom ihåg att hon igårkväll gick till sofforna med Honom och de pratade och hon hade lagt sig i Hans knä. Sen måste hon ha somnat för hon kom inte ihåg att hon _gick_ hit, så då måste någon alltså ha burit hit henne, eller använt magi. Men vem?

Och om det var ett prefektrum så måste det finnas en person till som hon skulle dela det med. Undrar vem? Sen kom hon på den där Chris Sandf... Sanfiels? Sandfield? Aja, något sånt. Honom skulle hon ju dela uppehållsrummet med, så det måste vara han. Och tydligen var han från Slytherin, om man dömde efter färgerna i rummet. Var det honom som hon hade tillbringat kvällen med igår?

Hon märkte att hon fortfarande hade masken på sig så hon tog av den.

När hon tittade sig noggrannare omkring kunde hon se att hennes koffert stod vid änden av soffan. Filtarna hon hade virade om sig tog hon sig ur och gick fram till väskan och tog fram myskläder, som hon bytte ut klänningen med som hon fortfarande hade på sig.

När hon var ombytt gick hon fram till fönstret, det var ljust ute så hon antog att det är någonstans mitt på dan. Tur att det var helg idag, annars hade hon kommit försent till lektionerna.

Hermione kände en hand på hennes axel.

"Hur mår du?" Hon kände igen rösten från igår, men den lät lite hårdare och kyligare nu och hon vände sig om. Det var _verkligen_ inte Chris.

"Draco?"


	4. Draco?

**Ledsen för en sen uppdatering, har inte varit på humör, bara. :/**  
**Tack till er som la till den här historian som favorit! Det värmer, verkligen! :) Men snälla, skriv en kommentar också ...**

Kap. 4

Draco?

"Draco?" Hon stirrade förvånat på honom.

"Mmm..."

"Men _Draco_?" frågade hon och tog fram den blodröda rosen från igår. "Draco", sa hon igen som att konstatera och smaka på ordet.

"Ja. Och sen när har vi börjat kalla varandra vid förnamn?" undrade han och höjde på ena ögonbrynet med hans vanliga hånleende i ansiktet. Det gulliga från igår fanns inte kvar i hans leende.

Hermione rodnade lite men svarade inte på frågan. Det blev tyst ett tag.

"Men jag skulle ju inte dela sovsal med dig."

"Ändrade planer."

"_Bar _du upp mig?"

"Ja."

"Alltså, _du_ bar upp _mig_?"

"Ja."

"Efter jag somnat?"

"Mmm."

"Och du visste då att det var jag?"

"Mm."

Kan han inte svara med några ord som är längre än tre bokstäver?tänkte Hermione lite irriterat, men hon sa självklart ingenting om det.

"Men du gjorde det frivilligt?"

"Ja."

"Och du ville röra mig?" Hermione tittade på honom, han nickade en knappt synbar nickning och tittade rakt in i hennes ögon innan han rynkade på ögonbrynen.

"Eller ville och ville, du sov ju."

"Varför? Alltså varför gjorde du det?"

"Du är väl renblodig?"

Ställd av att han helt plötsligt ställde en fråga så fick han henne att tänka nån sekund innan hon kunde svara den. "Ja men..."

"Leker vi tjugo frågor eller?"

"Nej."

"Dåså."

"Men ja..."

Hon hann inte mer innan han böjde sig fram och kysste henne. Hon blev så chockad att hon glömde vad hon tänkt säga. Draco Malfoy kysste henne! Det var så overkligt att hon inte kom på något att säga till honom. Något som: "Men du kan ju inte bara gå och kyssa någon, som du för bara några timmar sen hatade och kallade smutsskalle! Och dessutom gillar hon kanske inte _dig_!" När hon tänkte efter lät det dumt. Och ingenting kom och innerst inne kände hon att hon ändå tyckte om det. Vad är det hon tänker? _Tycker om_ det? Hur kan hon _tycka om_ att kyssa Malfoy?

Men... det var ju faktiskt med honom hon tillbringat kvällen med igår, och hade kul med. Men _ändå_, det är _Draco Malfoy_ vi pratar om!

"Så, äntligen tyst. Skönt." Och med det sagt vände han sig om gick mot andra delen av rummet och uppför en trappa som om ingenting hade hänt. Trappan trodde hon ledde till deras sovsalar.

Hon stod där och stirrade länge efter honom innan hon satte sig ner i soffan och tog fram sitt ritblock, som om inget hade hänt, hon också.

Hon förvånade sig själv med det hon ritade. Hon ritade Draco, men de bilderna skulle ingen få se.

-xX(:)Xx-

Dagen fortsatte med att hon satt och ritade och Malfoy höll sig till sitt rum, med undantag när de skulle äta.

När det började bli sent tog hon sitt bagage och gick upp till sitt sovrum. I sovrummet fanns det två sängar med varsin liten byrå på sidan av sängarna vid huvudändan. Mellan sängarna, som stod invid de motsatta väggarna, fanns en tunn skiljevägg emellan. Inte mycket till privatliv.

Stod man i dörröppningen, som Hermione nu gjorde, kunde man se båda halvorna. Rummen var inredda i rött, respektive grönt. De var ljusa och såg hemtrevliga ut. Golvet pryddes av en heltäcknings matta som var orange. Konstigt val, tänkte hon, men tyckte sen att den ändå passade in i den mysiga miljön här uppe i tornet.

Draco hade intagit den vänstra sidan och Hermione tog då den högra.

I fotändan av sängen fanns en stol och sen var det ett hålrum mellan stolen och väggen bredvid Hermione, och det hålrummet tog en stor garderob upp. Hon tittade i garderoben och såg att den var tvådelad. Den ena halvan hade hyllor och den andra hade några galgar hängande på en pinne.

Hon öppnade sin koffert och började hänga och vika in sina kläder. När det var klart bytte hon om och la sig i sängen, men hon kunde inte somna. Hon låg och tänkte på Draco, hur han förändrat beteende bara för att han fått reda på att hon är renblodig, men framför allt tänkte hon på kyssen, hade den någon betydelse? Jag menar, han kan ju inte bara kyssa henne och inte mena något med det... eller? Fast han var ju också Malfoy...

Åh, att hon inte förstod sig på killar!

Imorgon skulle hon gå och kolla med professor McGonagall varför hon fått dela sovsal med Malfoy. Av alla hon kunde dela med, så blev det Malfoy! Ödets ironi, eller vad?

Tillslut måste hon ha somnat, för när hon vaknade nästa gång lyste solen i hennes ansikte och hon täckte irriterat över ögonen med handen. Hon tittade på klockan. Den visade kvart över åtta.

Hon suckade men reste på sig och gick iväg mot badrummet som låg utanför sovrummen, i den lilla korridoren på fem meter, som gick åt höger, snett från rummet. Trappan låg längst ner i korridoren när man gått runt hörnet.

Badrummet var låst så Hermione satte sig på en stol utanför och väntade. Efter en kvart satt hon fortfarande kvar utanför badrummet och väntade på att det skulle bli ledigt. Hon kunde inte höra något ljud där inifrån. Vad gjorde egentligen Malfoy där inne? Hermione började bli lite irriterad när hon fem minuter senare fortfarande inte fått gå in på toan och ta sin efterlängtade dusch. Hon reste sig och bankade på dörren.

"Vad håller du på med, Malfoy?"

Inget svar, men två minuter senare hörde hon svordomar inifrån och flyttade sig från dörren när hon hörde steg som närmade sig. Malfoy fumlade lite med låset och några sekunder senare tittade han ut på Hermione. Hon kunde se att han hade ett rivsår på högra armen och undrade om det var därför han svor.

"Är du klar nu?" frågade hon surt.

"Vadårå?"

"Ja, även jag vill in i duschen innan frukosten", sa hon och kollade på honom där han stod med bar överkropp och bara en handduk lindad runt höfterna. Hon måste erkänna för sig själv att han faktiskt såg ganska bra ut.

"Granskar du min snygga och vältränade kropp, Granger?" frågade han med ett hånleende på läpparna, de läpparna som var så söta i förrgår.

"Kan du vara snäll och flytta på dig, Malfoy?"

"Visst, men du svarade inte på min fråga."

"Det är inte nödvändigt", mumlade hon innan hon drog igen dörren bakom sig. När hon duschat klart ett tag senare torkade hon håret och satte upp det i en fläta.

Nu skulle hon ner till stora salen och äta frukost. Malfoy hade gått så hon kunde klä på sig i lugn och ro.

Nere i stora salen hittade hon Harry och Ron och satte sig hos dem. Hon förklarade resten av prefektprojektet. Hon kunde se att de blev besvikna, men accepterade att de inte skulle träffas lika ofta, och lät det vara.

Efter frukosten letade hon upp Ginny och återberättade det hon sagt för bara några minuter sen. Ginny blev ännu mer besviken och hon försökte inte dölja det. Till en början protesterade hon men när hon insåg att hon inte kunde göra något åt det lät hon det vara, för tillfället.

När hon pratat klart med Ginny gick hon för att försöka prata med McGonagall, men hon vägrade berätta varför Hermione fått en ny rumskamrat och inte heller fick hon någon chans att byta.

Irriterad och besviken gick Hermione tillbaka till hennes nya uppehållsrum. Hon såg inte till Malfoy den här gången heller. Hon gick fram till sin garderob och tog fram en kofta som hon tog på sig och gick sen ner till sjön.

Hon gick ut på bryggan och satte sig längst fram på kanten. Hennes fötter dinglade precis ovanför vattenytan. Om hon hade mycket att tänka på eller bara ville samla sina tankar brukade hon ofta gå hit och sätta sig, ofta i hemlighet så hon fick vara ifred. När hon sen går härifrån var hon alltid på bättre humör.

Just idag var hon inte den enda som satt vid sjön, för några tiotal meter bort kunde hon skymta en person som satt och studerade henne från skuggan av ett träd.

När hon tittat på honom ett tag vände hon tillbaka blicken mot vattnet, men hon kunde känna att han fortfarande stirrade på henne bakifrån. Hon struntade i det och såg ut över vattnet och försökte att inte tänka på någonting alls.

En halvtimme senare såg hon att han fortfarande fanns kvar när hon sneglade mot honom där han satt gömd i skuggorna. Men när hon reste på sig för att gå försvann han hastigt.

Hermione gick långsamt upp mot slottet igen. Hon kunde inte se till en enda person på vägen och undrade då hur han som tittat på henne kunde ha kommit undan så fort utan att hon såg någonting, för vägen upp till slottet är ganska lång och öppen. Hon glömde snart bort det när hon stötte på Parvati och Lavender innanför porten.

De hade hört rykten om prefektprojektet skolan startat i år och ville veta om de var sanna, och om de var det, kom hon då och hälsa på dem någon gång? Hermione berättade hur hela projektet låg till, och att hon självklart kom och hälsade på.

"Är det sant att du egentligen heter Afrodite?" frågade Parvati plötsligt och släppte den första bomben. Hermione hade anat att de skulle ta upp det.

"Vem har sagt det?" undrade hon, men även där anade hon redan svaret. För vad hennes riktiga namn var hade ingen på hela skolan annars vetat om.

"Ron, vem annars?" sa Lavender snopet.

"Nej, ingen", svarade hon.

"Så det är inte sant då?"

"Va? Jo, ja det är väl sant, antar jag", sa Hermione undvikande. "Men jag måste gå nu, vi ses!"

"Hej då,_ Afrodite!_" sa Lavender och Parvati med en mun.

Hermione suckade och skyndade iväg.

´Ron, vem annars?´ tänkte hon, ´vem annars...´ Sen kom hon på en annan tanke: Vad har han sagt mer?

Hon gick mot prefekttornet och fann att det fortfarande var tomt. Hon gick mot sin säng med en massa tankar om Ron och varför han aldrig höll tyst, virvlande runt i huvudet. Som i en dröm plockade hon fram ritblocket och hennes mp3, helt utan vetskap om vad hon gjorde. Hon startade mp3:n och började rita något hon inte var medveten om att hon gjorde.

Hon vaknade inte till förren någon kom in i rummet och kollade på henne.

"Vad gör du, Granger?" frågade Draco med ett flin i ansiktet. Hermione tittade upp och rynkade pannan när hon såg vem det var.

"Vad vill du, Malfoy?"

"Precis vad jag sa, jag ville veta vad du gör."

"Hurså?"

"Du verkade långt borta, bara."

"Jaha."

"Vaddå ´jaha´?"

"Jaha, _och_...?" förtydligade hon och gjorde en gest med handen och ryckte på axlarna.

"Vaddå, finns det något ´och´ med min fråga?"

"Vet inte, men det skadar inte att fråga, eller?"

"Jag antar inte det", sa han, ryckte på axlarna och vände sig för att gå när han tillade: "Men det är i alla fall inget svar."

"Nej förmodligen inte", mumlade Hermione till svar.

Hon suckade när hon såg honom runda skiljeväggen för att förmodligen gå till sin säng.

Hermione tog upp teckningen och stirrade chockat och förvånat på den. För på teckningen, som hon nyss ritat, fanns ett stort hjärta med en pil igenom och i hjärtat fanns ett leende självporträtt av Malfoy.

**Jag hoppas att det var rätt så långt ..? Anyways, tack för att ni tog er igenom den :) Reviews är högt uppskattade!  
****  
Btw så om det är någon där ute som skulle vilja chatta med mig så får ni gärna skicka ett pm, eller skriva det i en kommentar, så kan jag kontakta er, om inte ni kontaktar mig först. Skulle vilja ha någon där ute som kanske vill chatta med någon ny eller så?  
Och föresten, bara nyfiken, men finns det några killar där ute som läser min fic? Har nog inte träffat på så många (kanske bara en?) under de tre (fyra?) år som jag läst fanfics på den här sidan. Men nu kom jag ifrån ämnet. Skulle bli superglad om någon hade lust att skaffa sig någon ny på msn eller så, för omständigheternas skull? :)  
Kram!**


	5. En farofylld krock

**Hejsan alla:) Förlåt för att ni får en uppdatering så här sent! :/ **

**Men jag har haft så många jävla problem med min dator. Batteriet fungerar inte som det ska (det laddar ur på mindre än tjugo minuter - om man har tur!) och när jag sätter i laddaren i datorn, så måste jag liksom TRYCKA in den, och i en speciell vinkel, eller något ... I vilket fall,när jag väl har fått den att fungera och den laddar, så kan jag inte röra det en millimeter,annars fungerar det inte igen,och jag måste hitta en ny vinkel-.- jag har ingen aning om hur det har blivit såhär... Omnågon vet vad man kan göra (förutom att köpa en ny) så vill jag gärna höra det! Eller bara om någon annan har/haft samma problem. Batteriet kan vara som det är, men man måste ju ha laddaren... Är bara rädd att det jag har på datorn snart inte kommer att kunna kommas åt när datorntill slut lägger av helt.**

**Men datorn är väl 2.5 år, och jag får väl inse att det är jävligt dålig kvalité på datorer! Enligt min mening ska en dator fungera i alla fall nästan felfritt i FEM år. Men i alla fall,jag användermin syrras dator nu,och hennes mellanslag är lite knäppt, så om det inte är mellanslag överallt där det ska vara det, så är det på grund av den ... Men jag tror jag har kollat igenomi princip allt i kapitlet, så det borde vara bra. **

**Ska inte uppehålla er som orkat läsa det här längre. Enjoy! Och lämna gärna en kommentar .. (:**

Kap. 5

En farofylld krock..

Hon rev snabbt ut teckningen och knycklade ihop den, medan hon kunde känna hur hon blev allt rödare i ansiktet för varje sekund som gick. Hon satt kvar och andades djupt, men tillslut stod hon inte ut längre, utan gick upp och in på toaletten där hon sköljde ansiktet med kallt vatten i några minuter och såg till sin förvåning att hon faktiskt fick en neutral färg i ansiktet. Hon väntade i några minuter tills det inte ens syntes att hon _varit_ tomatröd.

Hon hörde en knackning från dörren.

"Det är lunch nu."

Hermione öppnade dörren och fann sig stående öga mot öga med Malfoy. Hon såg in i hans stormgråa ögon och han såg tillbaka i hennes nötbruna. Hermione stod som förstelnad och kunde inte göra någonting förutom att titta in i de vackra gråa ögonen. Efter några sekunder som kändes som minuter vände Malfoy bort blicken och log lite hemlighetsfullt.

"Tänkte bara du ville veta."

Och så gick han.

Hermione tittade några sekunder efter honom innan hon följde efter. Ute i korridoren skyndade hon ifatt honom och mumlade ett tack innan hon började ta på sig ett försprång, så att hon slapp gå bredvid honom. I stora salen gick hon och satte sig hos Parvati och Lavender. I ögonvrån kunde hon se att Malfoy kom in i salen och tittade mot hennes håll innan han gick och satte sig.

Hermione åt och pratade med Parvati och Lavender i cirka tre kvart (mestadels också väntandes på Harry och Ron som verkade ha missat lunchen helt, eller så hade hon bara missat dem) innan hon sa att hon måste gå och gick då mot tornet. När hon kom till den sista svängen innan tornet var hon åter i djupa tankar och varken såg eller hörde sig för när någon plötsligt kom springande rakt mot henne.

När det redan var försent tittade hon upp och insåg vad som skulle hända, hon hade inte tid att reagera innan hon krockade med honom och for kraftigt bakåt och in i väggen, där hennes huvud mot stenen i väggen utgjorde en hög smäll innan hon föll ihop i en hög på golvet.

(Dracos synvinkel)

Alldeles försent insåg han att dem skulle krocka. När de gjorde det for han bakåt och tappade andan när han slog i golvet, och ändå tog huvudet den största smällen. Svarta prickar dansade framför ögonen på honom.

Eftersom deras torn ligger ganska långt och avlägset kom det aldrig hit några andra elever än han själv och Granger så han antog att det var just henne som han krockat med.

Han kravlade sig flämtande upp på alla fyra för att hämta andan och få bort prickarna som inte ville lämna hans synfält. När de avtagit något sånär gick han fram till Granger som låg stilla i en hög invid den steniga och hårda väggen.

Eftersom deras torn nu låg så långt bort, och ingen kom hit, så hade man inte satt in nya väggar som var gjorda av finare och slätare stenar.

"Granger?" frågade han och ruskade om henne. Hon reagerade inte. "Hallå Granger? Vakna!" Han visste att det inte gjorde nån skillnad av att skrika, men det gjorde inget att försöka i alla fall.

Han började att vända försiktigt på henne. Draco la varsamt handen på hennes huvud för att vända det uppåt men när han bara snuddat vid huvudet blev handen våt.

Draco tog förvånat bort den och såg att den var full med blod. Han kände efter igen men det resulterade bara i att handen bara blev ännu blodigare.

Nu började paniken stiga i honom och han såg ner på Hermiones livlösa kropp. Hade han dödat henne? Han kanske inte var förtjust i hennes trio, men han var ingen mördare!

Hon rörde fortfarande inte på sig så han tog upp henne i famnen och skyndade sig mot sjukhusflygeln som låg oändligt långt borta. Draco förvånades över hur lätt hon faktiskt var.

Medan han kunde känna hur hans arm bara blev blodigare och kladdigare förbannade han den person som stulit hans trollstav, vilket var anledningen att han sprang från början. Hans armar började att värka kraftigt av den långa bit han skyndat sig genom med henne i armarna.

Draco kunde också känna att han inte mådde så bra, han var kallsvettig, och yr men han fortsatte och fortsatte, för det var ju på sätt och vis mest hans fel att dem krockat, han hade faktiskt inte behövt springa. Och han tänkte inte låta henne dö om det betydde att han var mördaren.

Några plågsamma minuter senare kunde han börja skymta sjukhusflygeln och skyndade då lite mer på stegen. Efter ytterligare någon minut var han nästan framme och kunde se att dörren lyckosamt var öppen. Draco tog sig snabbt igenom den, och det borde ha varit då han kände sig bättre, men nu kände han sig bara sämre än vad han gjort innan.

Madam Pomfrey stod ganska nära ingången när han kom springande.

"Vi krockade och hon for in i en vägg", sa han till henne.

"Åh, käre Merlin!" utbrast hon när hon såg Hermione och hans blodiga arm. "Du kan lägga henne här." Han gjorde det och Pomfrey tittade snabbt på hennes sår och kollade ryggen och nacken efter skador. "Vilken tur att du kom hit på en gång!"

Madam Pomfrey vände sig mot honom och rynkade sen pannan lite. "Vad blek du är. Är du säker på att du mår bra?"

"Nej..." mumlade Draco tyst innan han svimmade på golvet bredvid Hermiones säng.

(Tillbaka till Hermiones synvinkel)

När Hermione vaknade upp låg hon i en sjukhussäng med en dunkande huvudvärk.

Hon såg sig omkring åt vänster och såg att Malfoy låg i en säng bredvid sig och såg om möjligt ännu blekare ut än vad han brukar göra. När hon tittade åt andra hållet såg hon Ron sitta i en stol med huvudet i händerna och se ganska så trött ut. Det såg faktiskt också ut som om han hade gråtit. Hermione tyckte synd om Ron och sträckte ut handen för att röra vid honom men stönade istället till av smärta från ryggen. Ron såg upp och såg att hon vaknat. Han ropade på Pomfrey och hon kom med några flaskor i famnen. Hon ställde ner dem på bordet och började blanda ihop några av dem.

"Drick det här", sa Madam Pomfrey när hon var klar.

Hermione sträckte ut armen för att ta emot den men släppte ner den igen när en ny smärta for genom ryggen på henne. Hon blundade för att tårarna inte skulle komma och bet ihop tänderna.

"Här, jag kan ta den", hörde hon Ron säga och när hon tittade igen såg hon honom ta emot bägaren från Pomfrey som skyndade iväg.

Ron tittade på bägaren ett litet tag innan han tittade på henne.

"Får jag?" frågade han och nickade mot glaset han hade i handen.

Hon nickade och försökte pressa fram ett litet leende, för att visa sin tacksamhet. Drycken smakade riktigt illa men hon kände sig lite bättre än innan.

"Var är Harry?" fick hon fram med en raspig röst.

"Å, han är och äter en ganska sen middag."

"Hur mycket är klockan?"

"Runt halv tio, skulle jag tro."

"Men varför har han inte ätit innan?"

"För att han satt hos dig här ett bra tag och ville inte lämna dig ifall du skulle vakna. Så till slut fick jag och Pomfrey tvinga ut honom härifrån." Ron log lite svagt åt det och Hermione kunde inte låta bli att le hon också.

"Är det samma dag förresten?"

"Som du slog i huvudet? Ja."

Hon räknade då snabbt ut att hon måste ha varit medvetslös i lite mer än nio timmar.

"Hur kom jag hit?" Rons blick mörknade och han tittade mot Malfoy.

"Den där", fräste han och nickade mot honom och sen sa han en del fula svordomar så det var tur att ingen annan fanns i sjukhus flygeln förutom dem, Malfoy och en kille som sov väldigt djupt (Pomfrey var på sitt kontor bakom stängd dörr).

"Tog _han_ hit mig? Du skojar!" Hermione förvånades över att Draco under samma helg hade frivilligt burit iväg henne två gånger medan hon inte varit vid tillräckligt medvetande för att märka det.

"Önskar jag gjorde det. Pomfrey sa att han kom hit med dig i famnen och sa att ni krockat, efter det föll han ihop och nu ligger han där. Punkt slut. End of story."

"Hermione!" Hon vände på huvudet och såg Harry komma springande från dörren. "Du är vaken!" utbrast han och kramade henne. "Oj, förlåt gjorde det ont?"

Han såg så ursäktande och medlidsam ut att hon tittade förvånat mellan Harry och Ron, som om dem tänkte förklara.

"Nej... inte särskilt borde det göra det?"

"Har du inte berättat?" Harry vände sig mot Ron som sjunk ner i stolen inför Harrys blick.

"Nej jag tänkte vänta med det ett tag. Men bara tills du kom hit", tillade han snabbt. Med det svaret verkade Harry lugna sig lite.

Hon brydde sig inte ens om att fråga vad de snackade om, det skulle hon få vet ändå, förr eller senare.

"Ska du eller jag?"

"Gör det du, jag väntar utanför." Harry drog för skynkena runt Hermiones säng och gick mot dörren. Ron började inte prata förren han hörde dörren slå igen.

"Jo alltså, när du åkte in i väggen hände en grej..." Han blev tyst och det såg ut som om han inte tänkte säga något mer.

"Vad Ron? _Vad_ hände?"

"Du bröt nacken och sen ryggen på typ tre ställen, så Madam Pomfrey hade fullt upp ett tag." Det var ju inte så farligt, tänkte hon. Hon verkade inte vara så illa skadad ändå, hon kände sig helt okej, och hon levde i alla fall. Det kunde ha varit mycket sämre.

"Men du kanske inte kommer att kunna gå på någon vecka om du inte får tillbaka känseln i benen och sånt."

"Va?" skrek hon och kastade av sig täcket, hon hade varit upptagen av allt annat, så hon hade inte tänkt på att hon inte kunde känna sin ben. "Men vi lever ju i en trollkarlsvärld, kan hon inte göra någonting?"

"Nej inte mycket, vi väntar på någon medicin från St:Mungos."

"Vi lever fortfarande i trollkarlsvärlden, sånt kan gå på bara några minuter med magi!"

"De måste tillverka ny medicin, den andra tog precis slut. Får du tillbaka känseln fort nog slipper du vänta på medicinen som kan ta flera veckor."

Ron tittade på henne minst lika medlidsamt som Harry gjort tidigare, om inte mer. Hon var förlamad! Hur kunde hon vara förlamad? Hon kunde inte vara förlamad! Hon tänkte inte vara förlamad! Varför händer allt mig just nu, tänkte hon stilla och stirrade framför sig. Det händer aldrig mig några saker! Det är alltid Harry som är med om sånt! Jag finns bara med och kan hjälpa honom.

"Snälla Hermione säg någonting!"

Hermione var för chockad för att kunna komma på något vettigt att svara.

"Vad ska jag säga?"

Ron skrattade lite glädjelöst åt henne. "Det spelar ingen roll vad, bara du inte är så där tyst. Det skrämmer mig."

"Det finns inte mycket jag kan göra, va?" frågade hon lugnare.

"Inte om din kropp inte kan acceptera dina ben så att du får tillbaka känseln i dem."

"Låter fortfarande väldigt onaturligt, jag menar, hur hårt kan jag ha slagit i väggen egentligen? Vadå acceptera? Jag vet att benen finns där! Jag vill ha dem där, och jag vill att de ska fungera! Och varför drabbas mina ben?"

På den frågan fick hon inget svar, men hon visste varför de drabbades, att det fanns någon nerv som gick längst med ryggen, och skadades den kunde man bli förlamad, för ett tag, eller för alltid.

Strax efter det kom Madam Pomfrey.

"Nu är besökstiden tyvärr slut. Var vänlig och lämna rummet. Miss Granger måste vila nu."

Hermione tyckte att hon lät lite som en flygvärdinna. Ron reste sig upp och gick ut genom dörren efter att han gett henne en kram. Pomfrey gav henne en bägare som var fylld till hälften med en brun sörja.

"Drick inte upp det för snabbt, bara", sa hon och tittade på henne. Hermione smakade på geggan och fick kväljningar. Som om det ens skulle gå att dricka det för snabbt! tänkte hon och höll bägaren en armslängd från munnen.

"Se så, var inte löjlig. Drick upp den nu."

Hon var tvungen att smaka på den igen, men den här gången ta en större klunk.

"Ja, du behövde ju inte överdriva när jag sa åt dig att inte dricka den för snabbt!" Pomfrey viftade med staven och glaset flyttade sig automatiskt mot hennes mun. Hon ryggade till lite innan hon insåg att det inte tjänade någonting till. Hon kom ingenstans. Motvilligt öppnade hon munnen och svalde en stor och illasmakande klunk gegga från glaset. "Och så en till, gapa så att det inte spills på dina kläder."

Hermione irriterade sig lite (vaddå lite? Jag menar _mycket_!) på att Pomfrey pratade med henne som hon var en barnunge. Motvilligt öppnade hon munnen igen och svalde den sista klunken gegga. Den var lika hemsk som den första. Men lyckligtvis – eller oturligt nog – fick hon behålla den kvar. Några minuter senare började hon känna sig lite groggy _(A/N låter konstigt, jag vet, men förklarar nog bäst hur hon känner sig)_ och förstod då att det hon fått av Pomfrey var en sömndryck. Fem minuter senare sov hon djupt.

I sömnen drömde hon att hon att hon satt på en filt mitt på en äng och åt picknick. Hon satt alldeles ensam, men hon var ändå väldigt lycklig, varför visste hon knappt men det kändes som om det var åt ett minne, ett minne av att någon snart skulle komma. Av någon anledning fick hon för sig att det här inte ännu hänt, men att det fanns inom en snar framtid. Mitt i drömmen kunde den som då gick förbi se att hon log..

Mitt i natten vaknade Hermione upp och märkte att hon var törstig. Hon tog snabbt av sig täcket och och kollade sig omkring. Vad gör jag här – egentligen?

Hermione såg att hennes skor stod nedanför sängen. Hon tog på sig skorna och hennes kofta som låg en stol. Hon svängde benen över sängkanten och gick ut ur dörren på väg mot närmaste toalett. Därinne ställde hon sig framför handfatet och drack av vattnet (eftersom det är en trollkarlsskola är det alltid fräscht där inne.) När hon druckit klart tittade hon upp och tittade i spegeln. Personen som kollade tillbaka såg ganska sliten och blek ut, inte alls som den hon var van vid att se.

Sekunden senare spärrade hon upp ögonen och såg ner på sina ben. Hon kan gå igen! Hon slog till sig på ena benet, det gjorde ont. Hon kunde gå redan efter några timmar! Nu slipper hon ligga där i flera veckor.

Hon var på väg mot sin sovsal när hon kom på att hon kanske borde säga till Pomfrey att hon kan gå och att hon mår bra, men tänkte sen att hon skulle låta madam Pomfrey få sova och sen gå till sjukhusflygeln imorgon istället. På så sätt kanske hon också får någon sömn innan hon skulle upp igen.

Rustningen fick sitt lösenord och Hermione skyndade sig att gå in.

Där inne kände Hermione att det var någon som iakttog henne och hon vände sig om precis i tid för att se en hand komma och trycka upp henne mot väggen med strupgrepp om hennes hals. Ett kvävt skrik undslapp henne innan hon fick kämpa för att få någon luft. Hon fick tag om handlederna på honom men han var för stark och hon orkade inte hålla händerna borta särskilt länge. När hon tittade upp fick hon nästan en chock.

"Malfoy, vad håller du på med?" flämtade hon kvävt fram. Även om det är Malfoy, så har han väl nu ändå gått för långt. Hon vred sig under greppet men kunde inte komma loss. Det började göra ont. "Aj, släpp mig! Vad vill du?"

Malfoy tittade ganska lugnt på henne med en blick som skrämde henne mer än att han faktiskt höll på att strypa henne. Den var helt tom. Syrebristen gjorde henne svag i kroppen och som ett sista försök att komma bort sparkade hon honom på smalbenet. Han ryckte till och såg upp mot henne. "Granger?"

Hon orkade inte svara. Han släppte greppet om halsen och backade ett steg. Plötslig såg han rädd ut. Hermione sjönk ihop mot väggen och kipade efter luft.

"Hur gick det? Vad hände?" Hennes andning började att bli mer normal när hon tittade upp på honom med rädsla i ögonen.

"Du höll på att strypa mig!"

"Förlåt, jag visste inte. Jag vet inte vad som hände. Det var inte jag."

Konstigt nog trodde Hermione honom. Fast det kändes rätt konstigt att Malfoy bad om ursäkt. Eller speciellt att han bad _henne_ om ursäkt.

"Vad gör du här?" Visst hade han bara någon timme tidigare legat i sjukhusflygeln och sett ut som om han var död?

"Ja... jag vet inte... jag har ingen aning." Han backar några steg och kollar sig omkring medans han rynkar pannan lite. "Var är vi? I sällskapsrummet?"

"Ja, känner du inte igen dig?" Hon tittade lite skeptiskt på honom.

"Jag vet inte, jag är förvirrad."

"Du kanske bör gå tillbaka till Pomfrey. Så kan hon titta till dig. Du kanske har en liten skruv lös, någonstans." Hon kände sig taskig som sa det, han såg faktiskt rätt förvirrad ut, men med tanke på allt han sagt mot henne, Harry och Ron, var det inte så farligt. "Jaja, du får göra som du vill, jag ska i alla fall gå och lägga mig nu." Hon vände sig om och gick mot trappan.

"Nej, snälla, stanna."

Hermione tvärstannade. Han ville att hon skulle stanna hos honom? Hörde hon rätt? Även om många hade betett sig konstigt efter att de fått reda på att hon var renblodig, var det här ändå ganska överdrivet.

"Vill du att jag ska stanna? Vad vill du att jag ska göra? Klappa dig lugnande på ryggen och tala om för dig hur bra du är?" Hon gav honom en ilsken blick. "Nej, det får du skaffa dig någon annan att göra. Du kan bara inte komma fram till mig efter att du fått reda på att jag är renblodig och tro att jag gillar dig! För det gör jag verkligen inte. För mig är du fortfarande en stinkande, elak och uppkäftig slytherinare." Med det sagt vände hon sig om igen och gick upp till sin sovsal utan att försöka tänka på hans min när hon sagt det där. Hon vet inte vad som föll i henne, hon var verkligen inte sig själv. Det känns som om hon inte kunde kontrollera sig själv längre. I och för sig var det en del av det hon sagt sant, men det var inte _hon_, och hon hade inte _velat_ säga det. Även om det var sant.

När hon först kom upp i sovsalen så fick hon syn på den ihopknycklade teckningen av Draco och slängde den då i den än så länge tomma papperskorgen. Sen la hon sig i sängen och önskade att hon inte hade varit så taskig, för vad hade det tjänat till? Nu skulle han bara vara ännu värre än han brukade vara.

När hon tillslut somnade sov hon oroligt och vaknade flera gånger under natten med mardrömmar som skrämde henne så mycket att hon inte vågade somna om frivilligt. Hon kom inte ihåg vad drömmen handlade om, men den var lika skrämmande ändå. När hon för femte gången vaknade vid halv fem, gick hon upp och hällde upp ett varmt bubbelbad, där hon la sig och njöt av det varma vattnet. Efter någon timme hörde hon någon som kom och dörren till badrummet öppnades.

In kom Draco.

"Malfoy!"

"Åh, ursäkta, men det var öppet, så jag tänkte..." Han gjorde en lite paus. "Varför ursäktar jag mig?" Han rynkade pannan och vände sig om. Hermione reste på sig och drog ur ploppen ur badkaret och tog på sig en badrock som olyckligtvis slutade innan knäna.

"Du kan vända dig om nu."

Draco vände sig om och hon gick ut ur badrummet. De sa inget om gårdagen. Hermione bytte snabbt om. Snart började den första lektionen.


	6. Ska Du Gå Utan att Vänta på Mig?

Lessen för en sen uppdatering :/ Men det har ju varit problem med datorn, skola, och allt sådant som tar upp tid! Men här är ett nytt kapitel nu, Enjoy! And please, review? :)

Kap. 6

Ska du gå utan att vänta på mig?

De nya lektionerna som de hade med alla andra prefekter i sjätte året var kortare än vad de har haft de andra åren, men kanske en aning hårdare och de ska istället lära sig sakerna lite fortare. På lektionerna var de heller inte många, ibland högst fjorton stycken. Hermione och Draco hade alla likadana lektioner eftersom de delade uppehållsrum, och för att alla på så sätt också fick en partner i alla ämnen. Just nu hade de dubbellektion förvanlingskonst med McGonagall. De hade avklarat två tredjedelar av lektionen när McGonagall helt plötsligt fick en väldig huvudvärk och de fick sluta tidigare så att hon kunde gå till Madam Pomfrey.

Hermione kunde se hur Malfoy log när de gick ut ur salen, men brydde sig inte om att kommentera det. Det var ungefär en och en halvtimme kvar tills lunchen och Hermione gick då i sällskap med Malfoy upp till deras uppehållsrum eftersom det inte fanns något annat att göra just nu. När hon gick upp mot sin rumhalva såg hon att papperskorgen var tom. Hon blev först förvånad, men kom sen på att det säkert var husalferna som hade tömt den.

Hon orkade inte bry sig om det så hon tog fram en tunnare jacka som hon tog med sig ner till sjön. Hon satte sig på hennes vanliga plats på bryggan och kollade ut över sjön. Hon hade ungefär en timme på sig att sitta där och rensa tankarna, för sen skulle hon få bråttom att skynda sig till lunchen då den vid den tiden skulle börja. Det var svalt och vinden smekte stilla vattnet så att små vågor skvalpade mot bryggans pelare.

Hon kände sig iakttagen men när hon tittade sig omkring såg hon ingen. Hon intalade sig själv att hon bara inbillade sig det, även fast känslan dröjde sig kvar hela tiden. Hon skruvade på sig och drog jackan tätare runt kroppen och ignorerade det. När timmen började närma sig sitt slut reste hon sig upp och för första gången sedan hon hittat det här stället, och börjat använda det, kände hon sig inte glad. Istället kände hon sig fundersam och lite konstig till mods.

Snart satt hon i Stora Salen och åt mat medans hon var inne i en stor diskussion med Ginny om de nya förändringarna på slottet för i år. Harry och Ron hade Hermione inte sett till på hela dagen, varken på frukosten, nu på lunchen eller i korridorerna mellan lektionerna. Hon undrade om dem var sura på henne för att hon kanske gick från sjukhusflygeln utan att säga nåt till dem.

Ginny avslutade snart deras diskussion för att hon hade bråttom till hennes trolldryckslära.

"Men vi ses, Hermione. Glöm inte bort att du skulle visa mig den där saken som plattar ditt hår", sa hon med en blinkning.

"Nejdå, det har jag inte", svarade Hermione och log mot henne. "Vi ses."

När Ginny gått kom Parvati och satte sig bredvid Hermione för att äta lite. Parvati började att prata med henne om en läxa i örtläran som hon skulle vilja ha lite hjälp med. Hermione hjälpte henne så mycket hon kunde genom att berätta och illustrera med händerna, men med en blick på klockan fick hon ursäkta sig och gick mot hennes lektion. Hon hoppades att hon skulle komma i tid, för pratstunden med Parvati hade varat lite längre än hon hade trott.

När hon kom fram till örtläran såg hon att de redan hade börjat gå in i klassrummet. Det såg ut att vara många elever. Många fler än vad det brukar vara. Hon kom in sist i klassrummet och hittade en sista ledig plats bredvid Malfoy.

"Var har du varit?" fräste han.

Men Hermione hann inte svara innan professor Sprout tog till orda. "Som de flesta här inne redan vet så mår professor McGonagall inte så bra, så jag fick ta över den klass som hon nu skulle ha haft. Men det kommer nog att gå bra, ska ni se! Slå upp sidan tvåhundra nitton i era böcker och läs kapitlet om hur man använder en cruchblomma på bästa sätt och vad nackdelarna med att använda den kan bli. Läs noga för ni ska sen få i läxa att skriva en uppsats om det."

Hermione tog fram sin bok och började att läsa. Draco gjorde samma sak, men han hade lite problem med det..

"Fattar du något av det här?" frågade han viskande några minuter senare.

"Ja", viskade hon tillbaka.

Han satt och tittade på henne medan hon läste. Hon såg upp från boken och mötte hans blick.

"Vad?"

"Ja, tänker du förklara?"

"Nej."

"Nej?"

"Ja. N-E-J", bokstaverade hon för honom. Han låtsades inte om det.

"Varför inte?"

"Varför skulle jag?"

"Jag vet inte. För att vara snäll?"

Hon tittade på honom. Rakt in i de där gråa ögonen. Vill han att hon ska vara snäll mot honom?

"Allvar?"

"Ser jag ut att skoja?"

Det fick hon faktiskt hålla med om, han såg inte ut att skämta ...

"Granger, Malfoy, vänd era blickar mot böckerna och prata inte", sa professor Sprout strängt.

"Förlåt, professorn", sa Hermione och återvände till hennes bok.

"Så du hjälper mig inte?"

Hermione tittade på honom igen. "Men vad tror du?"

"Ska jag ta det som ett nej?"

"Ta det som du vill, jag bryr mig inte."

"Så det är ett nej?" konstaterade han.

"Ja."

"Schysst."

"Ms Granger, Mr Malfoy, straffkommendering i två nätter."

"Men..." började Malfoy.

"Tre."

"Professorn jag..." försökte Hermione.

"Fyra. Vill ni göra det till fem?"

Hermione förstod att det inte skulle hjälpa att argumentera emot, så hon slog ner blicken och höll sig tyst. Även Draco gjorde det, tack och lov. Professor Sprout hade blivit mycket strängare sen hon tillbringat två veckor praktik hos professor Snape.

När lektionen sen var slut hade de bara en lektion kvar och slutade efter det tjugo över två.

(Dracos synvinkel)

Han och resten av eleverna gick upp för att ha deras andra lektioner. Han själv skulle ha Trolldryckskonst.

Draco kunde inte sluta tänka på att hon inte velat hjälpa honom. Varför skulle hon plötsligt vara så envis? Eller var hon alltid så? Det ser inte så ut när han ser henne tillsammans med Potter och Weasly, då verkar hon ganska villig att hjälpa till. Vad tänker jag på! Varför skulle jag vilja ha hjälp av Granger? Och varför blir jag sur när hon säger nej? Hade det varit förut så hade jag bara blivit glad om hon inte velat hjälpa mig. Men så var det också det där med att hon faktiskt inte är en smutsskalle ...

Trolldrycken gick också fort och strax hade de slutat för dagen.

Vad skulle han göra nu? Han hade sett Granger gå ner och sätta sig på den plats som han brukar sitta på nere vid sjön, så _det_ var ingen idé att göra.

Han gick i tystnad upp mot deras torn. När han gick förbi den sista kröken och såg väggen som Hermione åkt in i, fylldes hans huvud med tankar om vad som egentligen hade hänt. När han gått in till hans rumhalva efter att han varit i sjukhusflygeln låg hans trollstav på sängen igen. Och anledningen till att han stannat kvar på "sjukhuset", när han svimmat, visste ingen om. Troligen en huvudskada som Pomfrey inte kunde se, men det kunde vara något annat också.

När han kommit upp till hans rum låg ett brev adresserat till honom på hans säng. Det stod ingen avsändare på det, men han öppnade det ändå. Inuti låg en välgjord teckning med ett självporträtt av honom. Teckningen var i svart-vitt och runt hans huvud var ett hjärta ritat, det fanns även en pil som gick rakt igenom. Han tyckte att den var väldigt snygg, den var väldigt detaljerad, t om med hans smilgrop i vänster kind. _"Ny beundrare",_ tänkte han lite trött, _"bara det inte är nån ny stalker."_

I alla fall så satte han upp skissen på väggen. Han kunde inte låta bli att undra varför bilden inte rörde på sig, men det passade ändå att den inte gjorde det.

Han tog upp läxan de fått av Snape i trolldryckskonsten och började skriva på den. Till skillnad från örtläran var han väldigt bra på trolldryckskonst. Trolldrycksläxan gick fort att göra, och alla andra läxor var också klara, det vill säga alla förutom örtläran. Men den hade han inte ens tänkt kasta en enda blick mot.

Han tog upp en bok och började att läsa för att fördriva tiden innan han skulle på straffkommenderingen kl 19.00. De skulle mötas utanför Sprouts kontor som låg på fjärde våningen i slottet. Vad dem skulle få göra visste han inte, men det fick han väl se, tid nog.

När Draco läst klart boken hade det gått nästan två och en halv timme. Klockan var ungefär halv sju. Om han ville ha någon mat innan straffkommenderingen måste han nog sätta fart mot Stora Salen, och kasta i sig något snabbt.

Han åt lite kyckling och drack lite pumpajuice innan han satte fart mot professor Sprouts kontor. Bara han inte kom försent nu! Skulle sitta snyggt om han kom försent den första av de fyra straffdagarna. Men han kom inte försent, som tur var. Han kom dit tidigare än professor Sprout så han behövde inte oroa sig något.

Straffet var att städa toan vid matsalen (den det ofta sprang personer till efter att dem kanske ätit något dåligt, eller lite för mycket) – utan magi. Hermione var tyst nästan hela tiden, och vad hade det gjort för skillnad? De skulle fortfarande ha straffkommendering i tre dagar till. Fast han blev förvånad, han hade trott att hon skulle skälla ut honom eller nåt, det var ju ändå han som började deras konversation som gjorde att de var där de var just då. Men ändå – en annan tanke slog honom – hur skulle han kunna veta exakt hur hon tänker, han är ju inte precis hennes "kompis" eller så.

Straffkommenderingen tog ungefär fem timmar. När det var klart var han nästan vimmelkantig av trötthet, armarna var slappa efter så mycket arbete och han tyckte att det här straffet var alldeles för hårt för att ha pratat med varandra i några minuter. Granger såg om möjligt ännu tröttare ut, kanske för att hon varit uppe tidigt i morse, hon såg ut att ha somnat i badkaret när han kom in.

Draco plockade snabbt upp alla städredskapen som de använt och la de i en av de tomma hinkarna som han tömt ut innehållet ur i ett avlopp. Han var inte säker men när han vände sig mot Granger såg det ut som om hon log tacksamt mot honom, men när han kollade en gång till såg hon så normal hon kunde se ut - med tanke på hur sent det var och vad de hållit på med - att han börja undra om han inte bara inbillat sig det. Medan hon gick mot deras sovsal gick han mot Filtch kontor för att lämna sakerna innanför dörren.

När han tagit sig upp till uppehållsrummet och till sin sovsal hann han knappt lägga sig på sängen innan han somnade.

Nästa morgon sov Draco länge för att ta igen den tid han förlorat på straffkommenderingen. När han sen vaknade var klockan halv elva och han hade precis missat sin andra lektion. Han svor till och satte sig så snabbt upp att han blev yr, Draco väntade ett tag för att yrseln skulle gå över innan han satte sig upp igen och gick in i badrummet för att ta en dusch, vilket han inte hunnit med i går – eller i morse? När han gick förbi skiljeväggen såg han att även Granger fortfarande sov. Skulle han väcka henne efter duschen? Eller låta henne vara så hon fick ännu mer skäll än han? Fast han kanske fick en utskällning för att han låtit henne fortsätta sova medan han gick till deras övriga lektioner de hade den dagen. Mmm... svårt val... Vara snäll eller få skäll? Ibland är det tufft att vara en Malfoy. Sedan letar sig ett leende upp till hans ansikte, han kan bli av med utskällningen och snällheten på ett Malfoy-sätt som håller kvar hans heder...

När Malfoy några minuter senare klev ut ur duschen hade han planen klar, nu behövde han bara sätta den i verket och till det behövde han en vattentät hink av något slag. Med hinken redo gick han tillbaka till sovsalen där Granger låg och sov sött efter en lång natt med arbete. Han närmade sig sakta, ville inte väcka henne i förtid...

^.^ ~ ^.^

Hermione vaknade, med vad det kändes som, en hel hink med kallt vatten över sig. Det tog henne några sekunder för henne att förstå att hon faktiskt _hade_ en hel hink med kallt vatten över sig själv och sängen. Hon förstod på en gång att det var Malfoy och skrek rakt ut. Hon vände på huvudet och stirrade rakt in i Malfoys hångrinande gråa ögon.

"Om du skyndar dig så hinner vi i alla fall till vår _tredje_ lektion."

Hermione kollade snabbt på klockan och såg att den var kvart i elva, en kvart innan nästa lektion skulle börja. Sen kom hon på vad Malfoy hade sagt.

"_Vi_? Vaddå har du tänkt vänta på mig?"

"Jag _hade_ tänkt, men jag tror jag ändrar mig nu. Jag bryr mig inte om du kommer försent, det får du förklara själv."

Jaha, okejdå. Han kanske inte hade velat vara taskig den här gången och det skulle inte göra någonting om de kom till nästa lektion samtidig - som de hade med McGonagall - för om hon skulle vara ärlig så var han mycket bättre än vad hon var på att lätt komma på undanflykter till varför han inte varit på de tidigare lektionerna – och komma undan med det. Han vände sig om och gick mot trapporna.

"Vänta...! Euhm... ja-jag menade inget illa." Hon _hatade_ att be om ursäkt! Fan ta den där jävla Malfoy som bara måste få henne och säga det! Men han stannade inte. Han vände sig inte ens om. "Förlåt?" Det syntes ingen reaktion. Ååå! Säg att jag inte måste göra det! Tänkte hon nästan desperat. Han fortsatte att gå. Snart var han framme vid trappan. Men jo... hon måste, han stannade fortfarande inte och nu var han nästan framme vid svängen. Åh, Merlin ta den där killen! "Snälla."

På en halv sekund hade han stannat och vänt sig om.

"Vad sa du?" sa han med ett leende på läpparna. Han älskade att få folk att säga sånt som de inte egentligen vill säga, bara för att de behövde honom.

Hermione himlade med ögonen och uttalar ordet med stor betoning. "Snäää-lla?"

"Hmm. Jag ska tänka på saken", sa han och vände sig om. Förvånad stod hon och såg efter honom när han gick runt hörnet och försvann. Argt slängde hon igen dörren efter sig innan hon gick in i duschen och tvättade snabbt av sig. Att han skulle vara så otrolig! Hon slängde på sig ett par kläder och gick nedför trapporna. När hon kom fram till utgången hörde hon en röst bakom sig.

"Tänker du lämna mig efter att du bett så snällt att jag ska stanna?" Det vanliga hånleendet kom snabbt fram när han såg på henne.


	7. Skojar du med mig?

**Ledsen för seg uppdatering ... Det här kapitlet är drygt 4 000 ord, så det är rätt långt ändå. Men för att jag tycker jag ska vara snäll kan jag säga att ett nytt kapitel kommer upp inom kort!:) Var snälla och kommentera! Enjoy. :)**

Kap. 7

Skojar du med mig?

Draco gick sakta genom det fuktiga och alltmer gula gräset ner mot sjön. Vid en stor ek ett par tjugotal meter från sjön var gräset alldeles torrt och han la sig ner och tittade upp i trädkronan. Det var vindstilla så trädets konturer framhävdes bättre. Han tänkte på hur fridfullt och vackert det skulle vara att vara ett träd.

Snart hörde han steg som kom ditåt han låg och han slog blicken från trädet för att se vem det var. Det var Granger. Hon skulle säkert gå till bryggan och sätta sig på det ställe som var _hans_ plats, innan hon tog över det.

Draco tog upp ett grässtrå och stack det i munnen. Han slöt ögonen för ett tag och la sig tillrätta igen. Men snart märkte han att stegen inte avlägsnade sig ju längre de gick utan de kom närmare. Hon var på väg hit. Han stödde sig på armbågarna och såg henne komma. Hon såg lite osäker ut men bestämdheten och ursinnet lyste igenom.

Granger gick rakt mot honom där han låg till hälften i skuggan. När hon stod vid hans fötter skulle hon precis till att säga någonting men fick ett chockat uttryck när hon kunde se vem det var. Hon hämtade sig snart och fortsatte.

"Ska det här vara ett skämt från dig bara för att du vet om att jag har ett renblodigt släkte nu?" skrek hon argt.

Draco bara stirrade på henne. Eh... va?

(Återblick från Hermiones synvinkel)

När Hermione hade ätit upp middagen gick hon upp till tornet hon delade med Malfoy. Där var det tomt och hon gick upp mot sovrummet.

Så fort hon kom innanför dörren såg hon något nytt som Draco satt upp på väggen. Hon gick fram för att se vad det var och flämtade till när hon såg att det var teckningen som hon kastade i papperskorgen efter att hon sett vad hon ritat... Papperskorgen som sen helt mystiskt var tom...

Hade han plockat upp den därifrån? Nej, då skulle han väl sätta upp den på en gång, om han nu tyckte om den? Eller varför skulle han ens tycka om den om han visste att jag hade gjort den? Nej, det kan inte ha varit han.

Hon gick "in" i sitt eget rum och fann en stor kolsvart uggla med lysande katt-gröna ögon sitta och stirra på henne med ett brev på foten som han räckte fram mot henne. Hon knöt loss den och började läsa.

_Hermione Granger_

_Eftersom du är av ett renblodigt släkte nu_

_kan jag äntligen erkänna mina riktiga känslor._

_Om du vill få reda på om du känner likadant_

_möter du mig vid den stora eken nere vid sjön_

_om en kvart._

_P.S. Du ser bra ut i den där röda, tajta tröjan_

Hermione var arg för att alla trollkarlar (nästan alla i alla fall) bara brydde sig om om man är av renblodigt släkte eller inte. Vilket var idiotiskt att bara tänka på.

Det fanns ingen avsändare på brevet, men hon reste sig ändå och gick ner till vattnet. Vem det än var så skulle han få veta att han lever...

Efter att alla fått reda på att hon var adopterad, visade dem henne en annan sorts respekt som irriterade henne väldigt. Vad personen vid sjön hade henne att säga mer hade hon ingen aning om. Men hon var ändå på sätt och vis ganska nyfiken. För vem var personen? Trodde han att hon bara skulle kasta sig om halsen på honom och kyssa honom passionerat tills han inte kunde andas bara för att han sa att han älskade henne? Var han dummare än tåget eller? Hon visste ju inte ens vem det var.

Det var med ursinniga steg hon gick ner till den förbannade eken. Det låg någon under den. Ett tag såg det ut som om han vände på sig och tittade vem det var, men hon var inte säker på det. Snabbt gick hon de sista meterna fram till honom och stod nu vid hans fötter, när hon kom in i skuggan kunde hon se att det var... Malfoy! Hermione blev chockad först, men samlade sig snabbt för att han inte skulle hinna se det. Gjorde han det här för att det var kul? Ursinnet kom tillbaka ganska snabbt.

"Ska det här vara ett skämt från dig bara för att du vet om att jag har ett renblodigt släkte nu?" vrålade hon åt honom. Jag ska döda den jäveln bara jag...

Men hans ögon visade bara förvåning när han stirrade tillbaka i Hermiones ursinniga.

"Asså Malfoy! Kom igen. Allvar? Men vad är dem då?"

"Är vad?" Det började blåsa kraftigt och Draco frös i sin tunna T-shirt.

"Ja är elefanterna blåa eller gula? Vad tror du?"

"Jag har ingen aning om vad du pratar om."

"Jasså inte? Varför skriver du då brev och skickar dem till mig för att sen glömma bort dem?" Hon höjde på ögonbrynen och såg skeptiskt på honom.

"Vilka brev?" frågade han osäkert. Han hade väl inte skickat några brev?

"Okej brev_et_ då."

"Men vilk_et_ brev?" Han började nu bli ganska otålig, varför kan hon inte bara komma fram till det hon vill säga?

"Det jag fick för ungefär tjugo minuter sen där det står att du ska berätta om dina känslor för mig som du först nu, när jag är renblodig, kan erkänna."

"Vilka känslor? Jag har inte skickat något brev. Jag fattar ingenting." Han reste på sig. "Kan jag få se brevet." Det var mer en order än en fråga.

Villigt tog hon fram brevet och gav det till Malfoy.

"Hehe. Det där är _inte_ min handst..." Mer hann han inte säga förrän en stor vindby blåste i trädet och en gren gick knakande av.

"Akta!" Draco kastade sig fram mot Hermione och kastade omkull henne. De hamnade ovanpå varandra med grenen över sig.

"Ja det där var ju smart!" utbrast Hermione. "Nu sitter vi ju fast!"

"Ville du hellre ha grenen i skallen, eller? Var glad att du lever."

Hermione fnös. "Vad har det för betydelse om vi ändå inte kan komma härifrån?" Draco svarade inte och hon lät frågan falla. "Vad gör vi nu då?" frågade hon istället och kollade upp på honom istället för åt sidan. Han kollade tillbaka på henne. Hon hade inte märkt hur nära de var varandra först, men nu såg hon att hans läppar bara var några centimeter från hans.

"Kan du komma åt min trollstav?" frågade han och nickade mot hans jeansficka.

"Det kan du väl göra själv!"

"Ja det blir ju lätt. Kan du bara resa på dig så att jag kan få fram mina armar?" Han log mot henne.

Hermione rodnade när hon insåg att hans armar satt fast under henne.

"Ska försöka", muttrade hon och menade trollstaven.

(Dracos synvinkel)

Han hade inte haft en aning om vad hon snackat om. Han hade ju inte skickat några brev, eller inget till henne i alla fall.

Han kände att hennes hår doftade något mellan rosor och honung. Det luktade ljuvligt. Han insåg att han kanske hade ljugit för Granger, han kanske visst hade känslor för henne. Hon var väldigt söt när hon rodnade och han ville inte att den här stunden skulle ta slut... Vad tänker han på? Det var ju Granger! Han hade ju fällt elaka kommentarer till henne och hennes så kallade vänner i flera år! Men... det låg kanske något i att hon inte längre var en smutsskalle...

Hon fick snart tag på staven och kunde läsa en formel så att trädgrenen flyttade på sig.

De ställde sig upp och han tog till orda.

"Det var inte jag som skickade brevet till dig, jag lovar. Men jag ..." Draco avbröt sig. Han slöt ögonen och böjde sig fram och kysste henne. Hon slöt ögonen och besvarade. Hennes läppar var så mjuka och hans hand letade sig upp till hennes nacke. Hennes hår var så mjukt under hans fingrar, precis som det hade varit under balen så han lekt med det. Plötsligt slog han upp ögonen. Vad höll han på med? Draco avbröt kyssen snabbt och när Hermione tittade upp var han borta.

Draco såg henne lämna sjön och gå upp mot slottet. Han suckade tungt och klättrade ner från trädet. Hur skulle han bortförklara det här om någon frågade? Eller spelar det någon roll vad de frågar och han svarar? Varför skulle dem bry sig om honom? Och varför skulle han bry sig om dem och vad dem tycker? Märk ordet "skulle" som i vad han tänker borde hända... Men han vet att han skulle bry sig, han skulle bortförklara, och han skulle undvika ytterligare frågor.

Spelar det någon roll "vad" hon är? Det handlar ju inte om vad man är utan hur man är som person, eller?

Draco satt kvar på marken ett tag och såg Hermione försvinna över kullen. Sen gick även han upp mot slottet, fast mycket långsammare än vad Granger gjort.

Han gick och la sig tidigt, utan att se till Granger någonstans. Han somnade direkt. Under natten drömde han mardrömmar, och vaknade alltid upp kallsvettig och med täcket hårt virat runt kroppen för att sedan somna om och möta samma dröm igen. Han kunde inte komma ihåg några riktiga detaljer, men han kom ändå ihåg att det hade handlat om att hans far hade torterat honom till döds, och han log under hela tortyren. Tillslut vågade han inte somna om igen utan gick upp för att ta ett riktigt varmt bad för att vakna ordentligt. Han somnade ändå, men den här gången var det han som torterade. Och han torterade Granger hänsynslöst. När han vaknade förstod han att drömmen kunde bli verklighet, speciellt om hans far fick bestämma, hur skulle han få reda på att hon var renblodig?

Han gick upp ur badet och torkade sig. Det var bäst att hålla sig borta från folk ett tag, även lektionerna. Han skulle få frånvaro för det, men han var ganska bra i de flesta så på det sättet gick det ingen nöd på honom. Han kan låna en bok från biblioteket då och då och på så sätt hålla sig underrättad om vad de gör. Fast... nej. Tänk vad en mycket en dröm kunde påverka! Han ändrade sig. Det skulle gå ett tag innan han höll sig undan, känslan skulle snart gå över och det skulle säkert drömmarna också göra. Det var bara en dröm, varför skulle det bli verklighet? Han gillade ju inte Granger heller.

Det gick flera veckor och som han trott gick mardrömmarna över på mindre än en vecka. Det gick månader av terminen som verkade kasta sig fram, nu var de inne i december. Någon vecka till gick och det var fredag kväll. Han och Granger hade inte setts så mycket förutom på lektionerna men känslorna han känt för henne fanns ändå alltid kvar. Han förstod dem inte, de hade alltid varit hatkänslor, det var de väl fortfarande? Men varför kändes det inte så?

De sa nästan aldrig någonting till varandra. Han undvek henne och hon var ofta tillsammans med den där Weasly-tjejen, hennes bror och så Potter.

Draco hade precis gått och lagt sig. Klockan var över tolv så han somnade så fort han lagt huvudet på kudden. Den här kvällen kom mardrömmarna tillbaka, men ännu värre med ännu mer verklighetskänsla än de förra hade haft. När han nu vaknade visste han att det här var så nära verkligheten man kunde komma. Han låg kvar och tittade på teckningen som han fortfarande inte visste vem det var som hade ritat, men den fick honom att känna sig lite lugnare.

Klockan var nästan sju så han behövde inte somna om. Istället gick han och klädde på sig ett par ljusblå, lite slitna jeans och en T-shirt. Fast att det är mitt i vintern så klädde han aldrig på sig mer än vad han gjorde på sommaren. Eller jo, ibland om han skulle ut tog han på sig en jacka, men inte mycket mer. När han fått på sig kläderna satte han sig i sängen igen med en bok och drog täcket över benen.

De hade knappt några läxor nu och de dem hade hade han gjort klart för länge sen. Alla förutom örtläran, som vanligt.

Vid kvart i åtta kunde han se Granger gå upp för att äta frukost, men idag tänkte han inte följa efter. Delvis för att han var en ganska stor fara för allmänheten (han visste att drömmarna skulle bli verklighet en dag om han inte hann kontrollera dem, frågan var bara _när_) och dels för att han inte kunde äta någonting när maten hela tiden på minde honom om hans far; om allt han hade gjort mot Draco och vad han säkert kommer att göra, bara den här gången på _riktigt_. Det var inget som han egentligen var så orolig över, han var van vid att hans far torterade honom när han gjorde det mista fel. Men skulle han verkligen döda honom, sin egen son?

Men han visste att ingen av de anledningarna var riktigt därför han stannade kvar. Han var rädd. Han visste att det han sett i drömmarna inte var det som skulle hända så som det hände där. Men han visste att en dag skulle han bli en dödsätare när hans far bestämde att det var dags, och då skulle han tortera och plåga andra så som han upplevde att han blev torterad i sina drömmar.

Draco tog på sig sin jacka och gick ner mot sjön till den stora eken som han kysste Granger under och där även hon kysste honom tillbaka...

Han satte sig ner och blickade ut över det nästan helt stilla vattnet. Det var extra vackert nu när det är kallt och tyst ute. Det hade inte börjat snöa än, men det var ändå väldigt kallt.

Vattnet hade inte börjat frysa trots den kalla kylan, det var en av anledningarna till att det var så vacker just nu.

Draco måste ha glömt bort tiden, för nästa gång han tittade på klockan hade han även missat lunchen och om tjugo minuter skulle middagen börja. Han reste sig på några ganska så stela och frusna ben och gick upp mot slottet. Han gick förbi Stora Salen som redan var fylld med glada och högljudda elever. Jag måste ställa om klockan, tänkte han och fortsatte mot tornet. Väl där tog han av sig jackan och la den på trästolen.

Han var inte så hungrig. Det var också någonting han var van vid sedan hans far ofta låst in honom i källaren utan någon mat i ett par dagar, han fick knappt något vatten heller. Hans mor däremot brukade smyga in en brödbit och ett glas till honom så att han kunde släcka hungern och törsten i alla fall till viss del. Han satte sig på sängen och stirrade på teckningen medan han funderade. Hans tankar for iväg långt bort och han följde med, desperat efter att finna något svar.

Hur länge han suttit så visste han inte, men det var ett bra tag och när han tittade sig omkring såg han ett fat med två ost- och skinkmackor. Jaha, tänkte han, den gamle rektorn vill inte att jag svälter? Det måste vara professor Dumbledor, för vem annars skulle det vara som skickat smörgåsar till honom?

För att vara "artig" tog han en av mackorna och åt upp den, den andra lät han ligga kvar. Ett glas vatten fick han också i sig, men sen fick det vara. Han försökte inte svälta sig själv, han var bara inte hungrig. Han hade tappat matlusten totalt och det var mestadels på grund av vilket monster han visste att han skulle bli. De personer som blivit plågade i Voldemorts namn, och de som skulle komma att bli det, skulle inte få någon mat, det enda de kunde se fram emot var döden som knackade på och undrade om de ville följa med honom. Sen när började han bry sig så mycket om dem? Han skakade på huvudet, det här ledde ingenstans.

Nästa dag blev likadan – mardröm på morgonen, ingen frukost, lunch eller middag. Bara en macka på kvällen och ett glas vatten – som han misstänkte starkt att den som skickade mackor till honom hade haft i något slags vitamintillskott i – alltså rektorn. Varför han nu brydde sig om honom.

När måndagen kom gick han inte på några lektioner. Tiden då han skulle ha lektioner tillbringade han istället sittandes vid sjön.

Livet var bra meningslöst, tänkte han och lutade sig mot den gamla eken. Ingen mådde bättre av att han matvägrade, inte ens de människor som i detta nu satt i en cell och väntade på att dödsätarna skulle komma tillbaka och avsluta jobbet efter att de fått ur dem allt de möjligen kunde.

Granger pratade fortfarande inte med honom, och det blev väl också en av anledningarna till varför han inte åt ordentligt. Inte för att få uppmärksamhet, det ville han inte ha, inte längre. Han hade knappt visat sig sen terminen börjat. Men de gånger han stötte på trion bland fler elever såg han till att ryktet hölls på plats. Varför det ens skulle betyda någonting längre visste han inte.

Veckan gick och mardrömmarna fortsatte och varje gång blev dem bara värre och värre. Plus att varje gång han vaknade hade han ännu en gång fått en ny bild om hur han dödat den skrikande och bönande Granger. Han kunde inte styra drömmen, hur mycket han än ville, det ända han kunde göra var att hoppas på att han vaknade så fort som möjligt. Hur kunde han vara så grym? Även om det inte var han som styrde, så började han undra om det var så han verkligen skulle bli. Döda och tortera för nöjes skull.

När nästa vecka tog sin början kunde han se att Granger då och då tittade nästan lite oroligt mot Draco som varken fanns i lektionssalarna på lektionstid eller i matsalen när de skulle äta. Han började se magrare ut. Hon vaknade också ständigt upp mitt i natten av att han skrek, hade han mardrömmar? När hon någon gång såg honom utanför deras torn hade han alltid mörka ringar under ögonen av för lite sömn.

Den här dagen tillbringade Draco långt borta i ett mörkt hörn av labyrinter i biblioteket, där han kunde vara ensam utan en massa blickar efter sig. Han läste i en bok som han visste att dem höll på med i förvandlingskonsten när en stor svart uggla med gröna ögon dunsade ner framför honom på bordet och sträckte fram ena benet där en brev satt fastknuten. Min fars uggla, konstaterade han och suckade. Vad ville han nu?

_"Vi måste talas vid."_

Det var det enda stod det på den med hans fars prydliga handstil. I brevet fanns även ett långt, ovärderligt dyrt halsband. Draco suckade igen när han visste vad han nu skulle få göra, och satte halsbandet runt halsen. Allt började snurra och han kände att han rycktes upp från biblioteksstolen för att några sekunder senare dunsa ner i hans fars arbetsrum.

Halsbandet var en flyttnyckel.

Han fick vänta några minuter innan hans far kom. Han stannade upp när han såg Draco.

"Hm. Jag trodde inte att du skulle komma så snart", sa han bara. "Men det spelar ingen roll. Kom med här."

Draco följde ganska motvilligt efter. De gick in i deras stora vardagsrum där en brasa brann för fullt i öppnarspisen. Hans mor fanns redan där inne tillsammans med hans moster. Hans far tog till orda och vände sig mot honom.

"Vi har nu fått äran att meddela dig att..." började han men avbröt sig när han riktigt såg på Draco. "Får ni ingen mat på den där skolan? Du är ju nästan magrare än gamla tant Edith."

Gamla tant Edith är ett skelett som tillhört en av generationens gamla mostrar.

"Jaja. Vi har i alla fall nu fått äran att meddela dig att du nu är tillräckligt gammal att bli en av oss."

'En av oss'. Draco visste precis vad dem menade, en dödsätare..

Hellre dör jag! tänkte han argt.

"Aldrig", sa han.

"_Vad sa du?_" väste Bellatrix.

"Aldrig", upprepade han.

"_Va?_" skrek Bellatrix och reste sig hastigt upp.

"Ååå... A-L-D-R-I-G – aldrig", bokstaverade Draco långsamt för henne.

Hon for fram och hennes beniga fingrar grävde sig ner i huden runt hans hals. " Du får en chans att ta tillbaka det där! Man förolämpar aldrig Mörkrets Herre!" väste hon.

"Förolämpade jag honom? Så bra."

"Ditt lilla kryp, det där kommer du att få ångra!" skrek hon hysteriskt mot Draco. "_Våga_ aldrig säga emot en inbjudan från Mörkrets herre! CRUCIO!"


	8. God Jul! Love is in the air

Kap. 8

Love is in the air...

När Draco hämtat sig något sånär från attacken som hela tiden upprepats i någon timme så upptäckte han att det även fanns en hel del _riktiga_ knivsår som blödde på hans kropp.

Han hade ingen aning om var han var eller hur mycket klockan var. När han stapplande började ta sig fram började han känna igen vissa delar av slottet, men han visste fortfarande inte _var_ han var eller hur han kom hit. Förmodligen skickade hans far eller någon annan dödsätare tillbaka honom till skolan när Draco tuppade av av smärtan.

Det enda han tänkte på var en varm och skön säng att få sova i. Han kände sig ganska yr, han hade säkert förlorat en massa blod. Han lutade sig mot väggen och slöt ögonen för att se om korridorerna slutade snurra då. Det kändes bättre efter någon minut och han började gå igen. Han blinkade till. Hade han inte redan gått förbi den där tavlan? Han stönade och vände sig om och gick tillbaka. Toppen! Det räckte inte med att han blödde från fler sår än han kunde räkna, var yr, mådde illa och trodde att han skulle stupa vilken sekund som helt - nu gick han i cirklar också! Han stannade upp och lutade sig mot väggen igen. _Bara ... en sekund ... måste fortsätta ... ingen får se mig, de kommer att ställa frågor, och jag kan inte svara vad som har hänt ..._

Han andades tugnt och slöt ögonen. _Måste hitta en säng ... orkar inte fortsätta._ Det klickade till bakom honom och han öppnade ögonen för att se vad det var. Alldeles bakom honom hade en dörr börjat uppenbara sig. Han öppnade dörren och därinne fanns en stor, mjuk säng och ett badrum. Han gick in i rummet och dörren bakom honom försvann.

Draco haltade långsamt sig allt närmare badrummet och satte sig på toalettlocket för att vila, där inne fanns en förbandslåda som han tog ner och kollade i. Det fanns en sårsalva som han började att smeta in i såren på armarna, benen och fötterna, som var barfota - hade dem tagit hans skor också? Salvan började snart att ta slut så han la lite mindre salva på låret och ryggen. Det gjorde fruktansvärt ont och värst var det när han skulle smeta salvan i pannan, precis ovanför ögonbrynet på vänster sida. Det sved så in i Merlins kalsonger att han ett tag inte visste vart han skulle ta vägen och önskade att det kunde komma någon som slog honom medvetslös. När det var klart satte han plåster över såren och bandage över de allra värsta. När han var klar fanns det fyra plåster på vänsterarmen och två på högerarmen, ett bandage på låret och ryggen, ett i pannan. Såren på fötterna var så små att de läkte nästan på en gång, så där behövdes inga plåster.

Han kände sig redan bättre när han var klar, men var fortfarande trött och gick därför och la sig i sängen. Han somnade redan innan han lagt huvudet på kudden. För en gångs skull sov han drömlös sömn och vaknade utvilad för första gången på nästan två veckor.

Han tog bort plåstren på morgonen och kollade hur det såg ut, allting hade läkt, men på de ställen han varit tvungen att ta mindre salva på hade det blivit ärr, som på låret, ryggen och i pannan. Även om det inte syntes något nu, så gjorde det ändå ganska ont, inte som om det hade varit ett öppet sår, utan mer som att han var mörbultad och full med osynliga blåmärken.

Han gjorde rent kläderna så mycket som han kunde och tog på sig dem igen när dem var torra. Sen började han leta efter en väg att ta sig ut därifrån, det fanns fortfarande ingen dörr som han kunde se, så han provade att känna längst väggen där han visste att den funnits igår. Snart uppenbarade sig en dörr och han kunde lite ostadigt ta sig ut. Utanför kunde han fortfarande inte orientera sig fram till vart han var, men han gick åt höger och kollade vart han hamnade. Han gick i nästan en kvart och hade hamnat en våning nedanför från där han startat, innan han började känna igen sig en bit från tornet. Han gick lite till och var snart på väg in i uppehållsrummet till sovsalen.

Klockan var över tio på morgonen, så Granger syntes inte till någonstans. Draco tog sig fram till det mer bekanta badrummet och tog en lång, het dusch. När han gick ut senare klädde han på sig ett par varma joggingbyxor och en collagetröja. Sen satte han sig på sängen och började läsa ur en bok.

Draco log för sig själv. Han var ingen dödsätare. Han hade inte "satt" dit något märke. Inte än i alla fall, la han till i sina tankar.

Han kollade på klockan – nästan ett. Om nån timme slutar Hermione och kommer hit. Då kommer det lugna som varit nu vara förstört, om hon tänker säga någonting. Vilket hon borde göra om hon är den "gamla" vanliga generösa Granger. Det är väl så hon är mot sina gryffindor vänner?

Han hoppas på att hon kommer fråga, för då pratar hon i alla fall med honom igen. Det är alltid något. Hon kan ju inte tiga för alltid. Eller jo, hon _kan_ ju. Vi får se.

(Hermiones synvinkel)

Hon hade nyss slutat för dagen och undrade vad Draco egentligen gjorde om dagarna. Men varför bry sig? Han var ju en slytherin, vad kan man vänta sig? Fast ändå. Hon var lite orolig för honom, av någon anledning, för igår kom han inte hem alls. Hon hoppades att han fanns i deras uppehållsrum, för nu hade hon tillräckligt med mod att fråga honom om det en gång för alla. Nu ville hon ha svar och hon tänkte fortsätta att fråga tills hon fick svar.

Nu gick hon in i tornet och gick upp mot sovsalarna. Klockan var nästan halv tre och det syntes ännu inte ett spår av Malfoy. Men Draco hade för någon minut sedan gått in i badrummet och kom därför ut därifrån bakom Hermione som nyss gått förbi.

"Hej." Sa han bara och gick förbi Hermione och satte sig på sin säng. Han gick förbi med bar överkropp och Hermione kunde inte hjälpa sina tankar när hon beundrade han vältränade kropp, den vältränade kroppen som nu hade ett stort, långt ärr över ryggen. Vad hade hänt med honom?

Det såg ut som om han väntade på någonting, och hon var nära att vända om och gå ner igen, men av någon anledning kändes det som att det var henne han väntade på.

Hon satte sig bredvid honom på sängen. Vad skulle hon säga? "Hallå, jo du vet jag bara undrar; Vad håller du på med på dagarna när det är lektions tid?" Gjorde hon så skulle hon bli klassad som idiot innan hon hunnit blinka. Men fanns det något sätt att börja det här med så varsamt som hon kunde?

Hon provade med något. "Hur mår du?" _Kan _fungera. Hoppas, hoppas, hoppas...

Han fnös till och såg henne i ögonen. "Vad tror du?" Aja, det var väl inte så farligt, han kunde ha sagt något värre – för att vara Malfoy. Hon kunde nu även registrera att han hade ett ärr i pannan, det hade han väl inte haft förut? Hon rynkade pannan.

"Jag antar väl att det inte är helt okej." Vad annat kunde hon säga? Hon visste ju att han inte var som han brukade, så han var väl sjuk på nåt sätt?

"Mhm."

"Vaddå 'mhm'?"

"Precis som det låter. Mhm"

"Kan du inte uttrycka dig mer i bokstäver hur du mår?"

"Hm, sådär."

"Menar du att du kan uttrycka dig sådär, eller att du mår sådär?"

"Varför måste du märka varenda ord?" frågade han och rynkade på ögonbrynen, fast med en mer retlig uppsyn i ögonen.

"Ja. Jag måste för att få ett riktigt svar. Så tänker du svara?"

"Både och."

Hermione frustade när hon inte visste hur hon skulle tolka det. Och slog sen till Draco på armen när hon insåg att han drev med henne. Han flinade mot henne, men gned ändå armen lite.

"Jag svarade på din första fråga."

"Okej." Det blev en kort tystnad. "Varför?"

"Varför vad?"

"Varför mår du så?"

Han var tyst nån minut innan han sakta svarade. "Man ska inte fråga om man inte vill veta svaret."

Det blir ännu en lång tystnad.

"Om jag _vill_ veta svaret då?"

Han rycker på axlarna.

"Då får du väl fråga", han tittade på henne igen och klämmde fram ett litet leende.

"Det har jag ju redan gjort", Hermione log tillbaka.

Draco tittade först osäkert på henne, men slog sen ner blicken och gjorde något som han aldrig trodde han skulle göra för någon, speciellt inte för _henne_ – han berättar om hans liv. Mardrömmarna, hans far, gårdagen, såren, maten, allt.

Hermiones leende slocknade på en gång och hon förstod att det var mycket värre än vad det hade sett ut som. Han berättade ända från hans tidiga femårs ålder till nutiden.

Hon ville inte förstöra med något som "Jag hade ingen aning" eller "Jag visste inte att du hade det så..." Han skulle bara bli arg och irriterad om hon nämnde något av det, det skulle hon bli i hans situation. Så istället satt hon tyst och tittade på hans profil i solens sista strålar. Han tittade ut genom fönstret som vette ut mot sjön.

Draco vände sig sakta om och tog av sig halsbandet han haft på sig sedan hans far skickade den till honom som flyttnyckel. Han räckte fram den till Hermione.

"Här. Så kommer du alltid att komma ihåg."

"M-men... var det inte dyrt?"

"Jo jädrans dyrt, men det var min far som betalade. Ta det."

Hon gjorde som han sa och satte det runt halsen. Hon fingrade lite på den en stund och sen utan att tänka sig för kastade hon sig om halsen på Draco. Han kramade henne tillbaka. Plötslig lutade hon sig tillbaka tillräckligt mycket för att kunna kyssa honom. Han var inte beredd på det men besvarade ändå henne direkt. Han kände en tår trilla nerför hans kind och torkade förvånat bort den innan han insåg att han grät av glädje. Hur länge hade han älskat henne utan att veta om det? Hon var så vacker och underbar, inte alls uppnosig eller en riktig besserwisser, hon var bara perfekt.

Kyssen djupnade när han nafsade på hennes underläpp och hon bjöd in honom i hennes mun. Han lutade henne bakåt så att hon låg på ryggen i hans säng. Hermiones händer sökte sig till hans rygg och hon började sakta smeka den. Hon märkte att det fanns en upphöjning i ryggen, ärret Draco pratat om, och som hon såg. Han stönade lite när hon rörde vid hans ärr och hon flyttade snabbt hennes händer.

"Nej. Fortsätt." Hermione lydde villigt och fortsatte att stryka längst hela ärret.

Nästa morgon vaknade Hermione i Dracos famn och tittade sig omkring innan hon insåg att hon också låg i Dracos säng. Hon hade inget täcke på sig, men hon hade istället fortfarande kläderna på, så hon frös inte. Draco var också vaken och låg och tittade på Hermione när hon orienterade sig i rummet. Hon upptäckte snart att han låg och kollade på henne så hon vände sig om och kysste honom samtidigt som hon strök bort en hårslinga som hade fallit ner i ögonen på honom.

Hon log mot honom och han log tillbaka när de satte sig upp. Draco stirrade så intensivt på väggen bakom Hermione att hon vände sig om för att kolla vad han tittade på. När hon såg teckningen rodnade hon häftigt.

Draco såg på henne.

"Vet du vem som har gjort den?"

Hermione nickade.

"Den är min."

"Din? Har du gjort den?" Hermione nickade igen. "Du är ju duktig!"

Hon rodnade ännu mer.

"Var det du som skickade den också?"

"Nej jag har absolut inte skickat den, jag har kastat den."

"_Kastat _den?"

"Ja, i papperskorgen", sa hon och nickade mot den svarta korgen.

"Jaha."

"Tycker du om den?"

"Ja, väldigt. Den får mig på något sätt att känna mig lugn och glad."

"Bra att den blev till någon lycka då. Jag har faktiskt ganska många fler."

Draco såg förvånat och lite chockat på henne.

"Nej, nej. Alltså jag har fler teckningar, men alla är inte på dig."

Han slappnade av igen.

"Många?" frågade han.

"Om man räknar tio olika block med ca 60 sidor var som många så."

"Skojar du, det måste ju vara nästan 600 bilder! Häftigt, jag skulle också vilja kunna sånt där. Det verkar avslappnande att kunna sitta nere vid sjön under ett träd och rita."

"Det är väldigt lätt om man bara vet hur man ska göra."

"Varför rör den inte på sig?"

Hon skrattade lågt. "För att den är gjord på mugglar vis."

De satt tysta ett tag till och bara såg in i varandras ögon. Hermione hade aldrig sett så gråa ögon med något som såg ut att inte ha något slut, och på samma gång så levande. Hon hade heller aldrig fram tills nu tänkt på hur förälskad hon var.

"Vad tänker du på?" frågade plötsligt Draco.

"Dig."

"Ja men vad för slags tankar om mig?"

"Och det sa du precis som om det var självklart att jag tänkte på dig! Hm. Det vill du gärna veta va?"

"Skulle jag fråga annars?"

"Man vet aldrig. Speciellt inte med dig"

"Jaså inte?"

"Nej."

"Okej då ska du inte få reda på vad _jag_ tänker på nu. Kom vi måste äta frukost."

De spenderade hela dagen tillsammans i deras torn. De pratade om allt möjligt om deras föräldrar och vad dem tyckte om ämnena dem hade och bara pratade. Det började bli sent och kvällen var stjärnklar och månen lös genom molnen.

"Du vet det jag tänkte på imorse?"

"Ja...?"

"Jag kom att tänka på det igen. Kom med."

Han reste sig och räckte henne handen.

"Kommer du?"

Hon tittade upp på honom, tog hans hand och reste på sig hon också.

"Vart ska vi?"

"Du ska få se."

Draco gick till Hermiones del av rummet, fram till hennes garderob och tog fram en scarf.

"Vad ska du med den till?"

"Sätta på dig. Det är en hemlighet vart vi ska tills vi är där. Och då är det lätare om du inte vet vägen dit."

"Okej om du vill det så."

"Ja det vill jag. Vänd dig om."

Hon gjorde som han sa och fick en vit scarf knuten över ögonen.

"Känns det bra?" frågade Draco viskande i hennes öra.

Hon nickade till svar.

"Kom då." Han tog hennes hand och ledde henne genom slottet. Det tog ett tag men snart var dem framme. Nu stod dem precis under det.

"Ojdå, det här hade jag inte tänkt på."

"Tänkt på vad?" frågade hon.

"Nej ingenting. Åh, nu vet jag hur vi gör. Kan du sitta på min rygg och inte ramla av?"

"Tror det. Men varför?"

"Ska det vara en överraskning eller inte? Kan du försöka?"

"Visst vart är du?"

"Här. Håll dig fast runt min hals."

Hermione gjorde så och Draco började att klättra. Han var strax uppe och hon kunde släppa taget och hoppa ner från hans rygg. Han tog av henne scarfen och hon såg sig omkring. De var i astronomitornet. Stjärnorna lyste överallt runt om dem. Man hade dessutom utsikt över hela skolområdet och sjön.

"Vad vackert!" utbrast Hermione. "Och väldigt romantiskt."

Draco såg henne i ögonen.

"Tycker du verkligen det?"

Hermione nickade och böjde sig sedan fram och kysste honom. Hon la armarna om hans hals och han kysste henne tillbaka.

**Merry X-mas, everybody! :)**


	9. Möte med Mörkrets Herre

**Ledsen för det förra, tråkiga och irriterande kapitlet :) Men jaa ... det behövdes! xD Hoppas det här blir lite ... "intressantare" ... hehe. Nej men det här är nödvändigt också, och tyvärr Flamestodustloverstofriends, det blev inget vidare speciellt med det här kapitlet, men det kommer:)**

**Tack för alla fina kommentarer också! :D Jag blir jätteglad när jag går in på mailen och hittar en ny review!**

Kap. 9

Möte med Mörkrets Herre

(Dracos synvinkel)

Måndagen kom och Hermione gick till deras lektioner.

Draco satt kvar i en av de vinröda sofforna som stod framför elden. Han satt och tänkte på hur framtiden skulle bli. Han visste att hans far skulle komma tillbaka med "erbjudandet" att bli en dödsätare, men han visste inte hur länge han skulle kunna neka till att han inte ville bli en av dem. Tillslut kanske han kom tillbaka till skolan med ett märke fastsatt på armen i alla fall, trots sin vilja.

Och då fanns ingen återvändo.

(O.O)  
|||

Samtidigt på en annan plats långt därifrån, hade en huvklädd person nyss dykt upp. Hans kappa fladdrade mjukt då han raskt med målmedvetna steg gick mot det prydliga och ståtliga huset med vita påfåglar. Där inne fanns det någon som väntade på honom, någon mäktig och väldigt otålig person.

Han skyndade lite mer på stegen och var strax innanför grindarna och på väg upp mot porten. Den höga dörren av järnek svängde upp i lagom tid för att han skulle komma in utan att stanna upp och knacka på. Han fortsatte genom hallen och nerför en trappa. Där nere började en korridor med åtta och nio dörrar på vardera sidan. Alla dörrar såg precis likadana ut och han tog den sjätte på den högra sidan.

Där inne satt Han i den stora fåtöljen med högrygg, och väntade på honom. Den stora, tjocka ormen Han alltid hade med sig låg vilande på Hans axlar med svanstippen i Hans knä.

"Du är sen." Hans röst var mer som en svag väsning men hördes ändå klart och tydligt genom vardagsrummet som dem befann sig i för närvarande.

Från ljuset av den lilla elden som brann i den öppnaspisen kunde han se att hela rummet var fyllt med personer som var huvklädda precis som han.

"Jag ser att alla är samlade, bra", sa han i stället för att svara och hoppades att Mörkrets Herre inte skulle upprepa sitt påstående, han ville helst komma helskinnad där ifrån sen. Han tittade sig lite noggrannare omkring och granskade varenda person som befann sig i rummet. "Var är pojken?"

"Han vägrade", väsandet hördes igen.

"Han _vägrade_?"

"Ja."

"Så han är...?" Han tittade på den ormliknande varelsen och fick som svar på den frågan en lysande röd blick fäst på sig.

"På skolan."

"Så ni släppte bara iväg honom efter att han vägrat? Vaddå, kom igen, har ni börjat blivit blödiga?"

En av de huvklädda reste sig hastigt upp och slet av sig huvan för att se bättre.

"BLÖDIGA? Är det vad du tror om oss? Blödiga! Hur kunde du ens komma att tänka på det? Det är väl klart att han blev torterad, den där förolämpande, gående gamla tant Edith!" Han kvävde ett skratt.

Hm, ja det var tydligt att Bellatrix blev "lite" upprörd.

"Och de andra två, då?"

"De var här i förrgår och fick det inpräntat", Lucius yttrande gav en tillfällig tystnad och man kunde se två gestalter i övre fyrtioårsåldern bakom honom stolt rätade på sig.

"Ska ni pröva igen om han vill då?"

Lucius svarade. "Ja sen blir det tvång eller..." Någon okänd person i bakre raden gjorde ett tecken med fingret som han drog längst halsen.

"Jag förstår." Han funderade en stund. "Och vad gör jag här?"

"Du ska få honom att ändra sig så de andra alternativen inte kommer behövas."

"Varför skulle jag göra det då?"

"För du har bra hand om honom och han lyssnar mer på dig än vad han gör på sina föräldrar." Lucius stod framför honom.

"Snälla", viskade han bedjade så ingen annan hörde.

"Ska försöka", svarade han.

"Bäst för dig."

Folk började nu röra på sig och gick mot dörren för att komma ut därifrån.

"Blödiga, pff!" Han kunde höra Bellatrix fnysa där hon gick några steg från honom.

Kvar var sen bara han, Mörkrets Herre, Lucius, Narsissa och ett annat par.

"Så vad vill ni att jag ska göra mer?"

"Ni kan hitta min son och dotter", sa mannen som stod med kvinnan i bakgrunden. Han tittade på Mörkrets Herre och han förstod att det bara var en skenmanöver, det var inte parets barn, men de ville att det skulle se ut så. Han fortsatte som om han inte sett det.

"Och de går på skolan?"

"Ja."

"Så ni vill att jag bara ska leta upp dem till er, varför? Skicka bara en uggla med ett brev."

"Det är inte så himla enkelt, förstår du."

"Nehe? Jag kan säga dig vad jag inte förstår; jag förstår inte varför det inte skulle gå? Skriv deras namn på brevet så hittar ugglorna dem, det är inte svårare än så! Så förklara varför det inte skulle gå."

"Jo, för vi har inte setts på många år och... då ska man inte bara skicka ett brev?"

"Ställer du en fråga till _mig_? Men jag kan se att det är ett problem, vad heter dem?"

"Jag vet inte. De har förmodligen bytt namn sedan vi senast träffades."

"Och hur ska jag då veta vilka de är?"

Mack, mannen, ryckte på axlarna.

"Ingen aning."

"Men hur har du då tänkt dig att jag ska hitta dem?"

"Inte fan vet jag, du är väl bra på trolldrycker?"

Han sa ingenting, vart ville han komma nu då?

"Kan inte du göra någon slags dryck så att de intar en speciell skepnad om det är dem?"

"Och då ska jag förgifta alla barn då, eller?" Han höjde på ögonbrynen.

"Det är ditt problem, det är ditt ämne, inte mitt."

"Men om jag nu hittar dem, på ett eller annat sätt, vad vill du dem då, om jag får fråga?"

"Nej det får du inte fråga. Det angår inte dig", sa Mack och såg trotsigt på honom.

"Men ändå så ska _jag_ leta upp dem till _dig_ och ge dig deras namn och identiteter?"

"Ja."

"Och vad händer om jag inte gör det?"

"Då får du med mig och göra, och det kommer inte bli trevligt."

Han hade helst bara velat glömt att Han var därinne om han själv fick bestämma, vilket han inte fick ofta. Men där var Han med Hans väsande.

"Jag visste väl att det var någonting annat än att hitta dem med det hela", mumlade han. "Har ni några fler önskemål? För annars går jag nu, jag har en lektion om tjugo minuter."

**Gott Nytt År! :D  
Om ni vill göra mitt år fantastiskt, så klickar ni på den här lilla knappen, och skriver en liten kommentar! :D**


	10. Sjuk

**Nu tycker jag nästan jag är snabb på att uppdatera ;D Tack för alla kommentarer! :D Ni är bäst! **

Kapitel 10

Sjuk

Nästa dag var Hermione sjuk, men hon ville inte gå till sjukhusflygeln än. "Varför ska man gå dit om man bara har en vanlig förkylning?" hade hon frågat honom. Han hade bara svarat att hon kanske blev av med förkylningen fortare om hon fick något elexir mot det. Men då hade hon svarat honom att förkylningen ändå snart skulle gå över, och då gjorde det ändå ingenting om hon fick lite vila från skola och läxor. Hermione Granger ville ta en vila från läxor och skola? Han hade inte trott sina öron.

Draco gick till sjukhusflygeln en vända framåt kvällen i alla fall för att få några tabletter mot hennes höga feber. När han var hos madam Pomfrey fick han också reda på att nästan halva skolan var sjuka, och mestadels eleverna i år sex och sju. Det fanns även några från femte årskursen, men det sades att de bara spelade för att alla andra var sjuka. Och då hade dem två orsaker till varför dem gör det. Anledning ett; slippa plugga till GET-proven och då ha en anledning till varför dem inte kan någonting eller anledning två; bara slippa hundratals läxor. (Anledning nr ett var mest populär) Annars var dem bara sjuka i en vanligt trollkarls-sjukdom.

Men det som Hermione låg i var ingen vanlig trollkarls-sjukdom, inte de andras i samma årskurs heller. Ingen visste vad det egentligen var men många började redan bli lite bättre. Madam Pomfrey jobbade ofta övertid för att försöka komma på något botemedel, men det fanns ingen hon hittade och ingen annan visste något om det heller.

Eller jo, _en_ person visste. Och han hade skapat sjukdomen på order av Mörkrets Herre, så han berättade inte ens att det inte var något farligt för då måste han också berätta hur han vet det och så blir det komplikationer på en gång, nej det är bäst såhär. Om några dagar vet han det han behöver veta.

-O.O-

Det har gått tre dagar och nästan alla elever var helt friska nu igen. Det var bara några få som fortfarande låg sjuka. Och Hermione var en av dem, hon låg fortfarande i feber och var helt slö. Vad var det för epidemi som hade smittat alla äldre elever?

Hermione sov mest hela dagarna och var då inte heller vaken mycket. Hon åt inte mycket och att hon inte mådde bra och att hon inte åt så mycket gjorde att Draco inte heller åt så mycket som han borde – som vanligt tänker ni kanske. Hmm. . . aa, men lite värre.

Först var han orolig över att hon bara sov hela tiden, men Pomfrey talade om för honom att bästa sättet för henne att tillfriskna var att låta henne sova så mycket som hon själv ville. Bara hon blir frisk, tänkte han. Medans hon sov läste han igenom deras läroböcker och på så sätt komma ifatt hans klasskamrater i alla ämnen. Och som vanligt hoppade han över örtläran. Han vägrade att gå till några lektioner så länge Hermione var så här och han hade aldrig trivts i skolan annars heller. Förutom när han retade gallfeber på Potter, vill säga. Han log vid minnena och flinade, helt inne i sina egna tankar och alla gånger Potter fått svar på tal.

Tjugo minuter senare vaknade Granger och han kunde då konstatera att febern hade sjunkit lite. Hon satte sig upp och undrade om det fanns något att äta. Draco gav henne en kycklingmacka som hon sakta åt upp. Hon såg blek ut och trött trots att hon sovit så mycket redan. Håret stod på ända och hon fingrade på en kort hårlock.

"Jag måste bada", konstaterade hon och rynkade på näsan.

Draco log åt henne.

"Hur mår du?"

"Bättre, men inte bra."

Hon reste sig upp och gick mot badrummet för att ta ett bad. Hon kom ut därifrån tre kvart senare och såg lite piggare ut. Hon gick in till sig och knarrandet sa honom att hon satte sig på sängen.

"Har du några läxböcker till mig som jag kan göra?"

Han reste sig från sin säng och gick och lutade sig mot skiljeväggens kant.

"Nej, du. Delvis så har du redan gjort alla dina läxor och dels så är du sjuk nu och ska vila. Ta det lugnt, du måste inte göra skolarbeten jämt. Du _får_ ta ledigt när du inte mår bra", sa han och blinkade åt henne.

Hon låtsades se sur ut ett tag innan hon motvilligt la sig ner för att visa att hon skulle vila.

"Duktig flicka." Han log och fick ett trött, väldigt fult finger till svar. Han gick och satte sig på sin egna säng och kände sig väldigt konstig. Han retades, log och _skrattade_ med Granger. Var han helt sjuk? Han hade hatat henne och hennes så kallade Den Gyllene Trion – gäng sedan de först träffats. Vad hade ändrat sig så mycket så att han börjat ... _gilla_ henne? För det var väl det han gjorde? Och hur kunde han vara så dum att han sa nej till Mörkrets Herre? Vad hade flugit i honom? Hade någon kontrollerat hans tankar? För var det tidigare inte något som han och hans far drömmande hade pratat om – dagen då Mörkrets Herre ville ha honom med bland dödsätarna?

Han var hungrig men det var försent för middag nu, så han gick ner till köket och kittlade päronet så att dörrknoppen dök fram och han kunde ta sig in.

Av någon konstig anledning fanns ingen husalf i köket och han undrade varför. Det brukar ju alltid finnas i alla fall _en_ alf där. Men i och för sig så var det mycket som var konstigt och mystiskt just nu på slottet.

Han öppnade kylskåpet och förvånades över att det rymdes så mycket i det (fast det var massor med trollformler över det).

Han tog fram ost och smör. Brödet fanns redan på bordet. Han smörade mackan och skivade två skivor ost som han la på. Han tog en tugga och såg sig om. Köket var inte särskilt stort, med ett litet bord för högst fyra personer, kylskåpet, en ugn och spis, ett litet skåp med tallrikar och glas och under skåpet fanns det en vanlig köksbänk och kökslådor med bestick och sånt som man behöver när man ska laga en middag.

Skåpdörrarna, lådorna och bordet var alltihop gjort av mörka ekbrädor. Istället för kakel på väggarna var det glasskivor. Smart, tänkte Draco. Då är det enkelt att torka av plus att det är snyggt.

Han tog ur ett glas ur skåpet och fyllde den med ananasjuice. Han drack ur det och åt upp resten av smörgåsen.

När han var klar städade han undan det han använt och la ner disken i diskmaskinen som stod i ett hörn, han hade inte sett den förrän han ställt sig upp. Han sträckte trött på sig och gick ut från köket.

När Draco gick förbi en mörk korridor hörde han röster från den korridor han härnäst hade tänkt svänga in i. Han smög sig tyst närmare för att se vilka det var och höra lite vad dem pratade om. Det var alltid på det sättet han haft övertaget över alla andra på skolan innan, han lyssnade när andra pratade i en tom korridor när de trodde att de var själva.

Det var bara två personer som pratade. Han smög sig ännu närmare.

"Christopher? Vaddå Christopher? Du vet mycket väl att jag inte heter Christopher! Har du blivit helt från vettet eller?"

Draco kände igen rösten från en sjundeårselev från Hufflepuff vid namn Hayden West.

Vad dem än pratade om så var Draco nyfiken och väntade spänt på fortsättningen till deras samtal.

"Hayden, du är fortfarande sjuk och den ende också, och det bevisar att du är Christopher."

Den andra personen var Snape.

"Var är din syster?"

"Jag har ingen syster, det vet du. Och jag heter inte Christopher så sluta kalla mig det!"

"Du kan inte undvika det, Han vill träffa er. Kommer ni inte nu kommer han fortsätta leta tills han hittar dig och din syster, och fråga mig inte vad han vill, för det vet jag inte. Lyssna noga på mig nu; Du _måste_ leta upp din syster."

"Nu räcker det! Jag har ingen syster, har aldrig haft någon och kommer aldrig få någon heller. Så nej, jag kommer inte lyssna på dig. Och nu går jag, du har tur, för jag är inte typen som sprider rykten. Undrar vad alla skulle säga om de fick reda på att du förgiftat eleverna? God natt. Och försök inte prata om det här en gång till!"

Stegen som lät vittnade om att han var på väg bort från vart han stod först. Vilket Draco konstaterade som ett dumt konstaterande av hans hjärna när Hayden sagt att han skulle gå därifrån.

"Visst gå du, men kom ihåg vad jag sagt."

Det hördes en suck och steg som närmade sig. Draco dök snabbt in i skuggorna, där Snape inte skulle kunna se honom.

"Dumma unge", muttrade Snape. "Men jaja, jag får väl göra ett besök hos henne själv då, hon kanske är smartare än vad hennes bror är."

Snape försvann snart bakom ett hörn och Draco skyndade sig att gå mot tornet. När han några minuter senare var tillbaka i hans säng virvlade tankarna om samtalet han hört tidigare runt i hans huvud.

Vem var "han"? Och vem var Christopher och hans syster? Vad är det som är så speciellt med dem? Hade Snape förgiftat eleverna med flit? Då var det inte så konstigt att Draco inte hade varit sjuk, eftersom han inte varit på något lektion, eller ätit någon mat som serverades i Stora Salen. Men varför hade han bara förgiftat de äldre eleverna? Och hur kunde han ha undvikit att inte de yngre åt samma sak? Om han inte ... om han inte lät de äldre eleverna koka ihop någonting själva på lektionerna och sedan dricka det ...

Alla frågor gjorde honom irriterad, speciellt den frågan om vad Snape visste om sjukdomen, vad det var; var det farligt; hur kom den till, och, speciellt; vad har den för betydelse? Men han tänkte hitta svaren. Han visste inte varför, men han skulle hitta dem. Han kände på sig att det var något viktigt och att det hade stor betydelse för framtiden. Jullovet började om fyra dagar och det gav gott om tid att forska vidare i "ämnet".

Draco hade för sig att Hayden brukade stanna över lovet, så då tänkte han också göra det. Han kanske visste mer än han trodde. Ställer man bara de rätta frågorna kan man hitta de rätta svaren. Plus att han verkligen inte tänkte åka hem efter det som han blev utsatt för sist han var hemma. Och om han ska vara ärlig så hade han aldrig tyckt om att åka hem på alla lov, särskilt inte sommarlovet eftersom dem då var långlediga. Vad han skulle ta sig till till sommaren hade han ingen aning om, men det skulle ordna sig tills dess, förhoppningsvis.

Plötsligt slogs han av en annan tanke som han inte tänkt på förut. Vad skulle han ge Hermione i julklapp? Vid Merlins skägg! Det hade han inte alls ägnat en tanke till innan. Hur skulle han skaffa en nu? Men så kom han på att det var en Hogsmead-utflykt kvar innan julafton. Han får försöka hitta något då.

En annan hemsk tanke slog honom då, skulle hon ens vara kvar på slottet över jul? Om inte, vad skulle han göra då? Vad kunde han göra själv på slottet i flera veckor då? Han måste fråga Granger först vad hon ska göra innan han börjar tänka på annat.

Ute hade det börjat snöa.

Stora, vita, fina flingor dalade sig en väg ner till marken medan han såg på. Till synen av de stora, lugna snöflingorna somnade Draco tillslut.

* * _\ | /_ * *

/ | \


	11. Schack

**Ledsen för sen uppdatering och min misslyckade snöflinga i förra kapitlet ... xD I alla fall. Tack alla ni som kommenterar, det är verkligen guld värt för mig! Om du känner dig träffad för att du inte kommenterar så gör det inget om du make it up in this chapter och skriver lite? ;) **

**Jag vet att det är fler som läser än vad som kommenterar, och jag är bara nyfiken på vad det är som gör att man tar sig tid att kolla in något, men inte berätta någon rad om vad man tycker? :)**

**Läs och enjoy!**

Kapitel 11

Schack

Nästa morgon var det ännu färre personer som var sjuka, knappt någon, och så Granger. Men hon låg inte längre i sängen och sov hela dagen utan nu var hon piggare. Hon hade t o m gått upp och satt sig i fåtöljen framför brasan med en macka i handen när han vaknade och gick ner.

På bordet bredvid fåtöljerna stod ett fat fyllt med smörgåsar och två glas med juice. Draco tog en macka och drack ur det ena glaset. De sa ingenting, det räckte att båda var därför att dem skulle känna sig lite bättre, båda två. Medans han åt sin smörgås tittade han in i elden so om den visste svaren på de frågor som handlade om vad som just nu händer på slottet.

Han såg att även Granger stirrade in i elden samtidigt som hon verkade tänka intensivt. På vad visste han inte men hon verkade vara helt borta i en annan värld.

Efter ett tag vaknade hon till och såg sig omkring och såg att Draco satt i fåtöljen bredvid. Han log mot henne.

"Mår du bättre?"

"Ja men febern har inte gått ner så mycket än, men jag har bara 39 grader nu." Hon log tillbaka.

"Det var bra. Är du trött då?"

"Lite. Men inte så trött att jag måste sova."

"Okej. Men vad hade du tänkt att göra?"

"Mest ta det lugnt. Kanske läsa något bok eller spela något spel. Något _lugnt_ spel", tillade hon när hon såg Dracos min.

"Ta det lugnt! Jag hade inte tänkt köra slut på dig", skrattade Draco.

"Det hoppas jag inte!"

"Vad ska vi göra nu då?" frågade han.

"Beror på vad du vill göra", svarade hon.

"Men nu frågade jag dig, för det är du som är sjuk och borde ta det lugnt."

"Jag känner mig inte så sjuk."

"Ha-ha-ha! Du är mer än tillräckligt sjuk!"

"Okej. Jag ska ta det lugnt. Vi kan väll spela schack?"

"A, visst. Okej. Det är ju inte så farligt... o-lugnt spel", sa han tillslut.

"'O-lugnt spel'?"

"Ja. Jag kom inte på vad det hette. Alla är inte lika smarta som dig."

"Du."

"Va?"

"'Alla är inte lika smarta som du', ska det vara."

"Jaja!" sa han och låtsades se sur ut. "Bara för att vi andra inte kan."

"Så synd om dig. Vill du ha en glass?"

Draco lekte femåring och nickade med tindrande ögon. "En stor daimstrut!"

"Gå och köp en då."

"Meh! Va?" Nu blev han allvarlig och spelade arg istället.

"Ja, jag är ju sjuk. Jag vill ha en sån där blåbärsbåt när du ändå är på väg."

"Nehe-du! Det kan du glömma!"

"Va? Nekar du glass till en sjuk person? Du vet väl att glass är som medicin? Och sockerdricka."

"Ja jag brukade också äta gla... Va? _Sockerdricka?_"

"Ja. Vaddå brukade du inte få det när du var liten?"

"Nej. Jag fick knappt en glass förrän Bellatrix hört att barnen blev friskare av det. Och då var det klart att far skulle köpa in flera lass med glassar som han tyckte jag skulle äta upp innan det var vårbal dagen efter, då det var livsviktigt att jag var frisk och kunde delta. Du vet att inte ens Pomfrey eller alla andra läkare kan bota en vanlig förkylning."

"Blev du friskare av det då?"

"Nej vad tror du? Jag åt säkert flera kilo. För det första fick jag ont i magen och för det andra blev jag så kall av alla glass att jag var sjuk i två veckor till efter det, så det blev ingen bal. Far sköt upp den några veckor, men det kostade massor med pengar av honom." Draco skrattade. "Det var rätt åt honom!"

Hermione skrattade också.

"Men ska vi ta det där partiet schack nu?"

"Okej", sa hon. "Har du något bräde?"

"Ja det är klart! Kommer snart."

Han reste på sig och gick iväg för att hämta hans bräde och pjäser.

När han kom tillbaka hjälptes dem åt att lägga upp alla bönder, hästar, kungar och drottningar. För att vara en gentleman, som Draco sa, fick Hermione vara vit.

"Så du menar att tjejer inte kan spela?" Frågade hon.

"Jodå, men dem är inte så särskilt bra på det. Inte mot mig i alla fall. Jag är faktiskt väldigt bra på schack."

"Ska vi slå vad?"

"Visst, vad vill du slå vad om?"

"Fem gallioner, så får du sen veta vem som är bäst på schack här i tornet."

"Okej. Det går jag med på."

"Men jag tänker inte vara vit frivilligt. Vi singlar slant om det. Krona – jag vinner. Klave – du förlorar."

"Okej."

Hon kastade upp pengen i luften och fångade den i handen och vände den på handryggen.

"Klave. Du förlorar. Jag är svart", sa hon och vände på hela brädet.

"Nej. Vänta nu." Han tänkte efter och Hermione skrattade högt inombords. "Du vinner... Jag förlorar..." Han tänkte efter lite till. "Nej det var inget. Nu börjar vi."

Hermione skrattade rakt ut och Draco kollade konstigt på henne.

"Nej, nej!" skrattade hon och viftade med handen. "Fortsätt, fortsätt."

Draco tog upp en av sina bönder och flyttade den tveksamt två steg framåt. Hermione skrattade högt igen.

"Vad är det? Är du sjuk eller? Nej just det, det är du ju. Men jag menar mer än vanligt", skojade han, mest för sig själv. Han tittade upp på henne och såg myntet i hennes hand och tänkte tillbaka på vad hon egentligen hade sagt. Sen fick han ett lurigt ansiktsuttryck i ansiktet. "Du är inte lite lurig, du!" Hon skrattade ännu högre. "Men det gör inget. Jag älskar smarta flickvänner."

"Jag måste vara den första."

"Hur vet du det?"

"Ja, Pansy kan ju inte ha varit särskilt smart och innan henne hade du säkert ingen."

Han blängde på Hermione i några sekunder innan han gav med sig. "Jaja, nu spelar vi", muttrade han för sig själv och flyttade ännu ett drag efter Hermione.

Partiet varade inte länge, och det slutade med att Hermione ... vann!

Hm, ja Dracos lilla ego hade väl sjunkit lite grann, men det kan inte ha gjort stor skillnad, så stort som det var.

"Jag vill ha revanch."

"Okej", kvittrade Hermione glatt och ställde tillbaka alla pjäser.

Efter en omgång som varade liiiiiiiiiteee... kortare. Hermione vann än en gång och Draco kunde inte fatta att han gick på alla hennes lockbeten som hon ställt ut för att få honom dit hon ville.

"Jaja, klockan är mycket nu, gå och sov."

"Men klockan är bara halv elva?"

"Äh, gå och lägg dig ändå."

"Hahaha, jag tror lilla Draco-ponken har dåligt förlorarsinne."

"Det heter dålig förlorare."

"Ja, så du vet om att du är det?"

Draco skrattade till. Det var svårt att vara sur i Hermiones sällskap, speciellt när hon var täppt i näsan också och lät roligt när hon pratade.

Hermione förstod det och smällde därför till honom i huvudet med en kudde som hon hittade i fåtöljen.

(Hermione)

Hermione var sjuk en dag till innan förkylningen la sig och hon kunde gå till skolan igen. Hon hade mycket att ta igen i skolämnena men det skulle hon klara av rätt fort.

Hon hade precis kommit rätt glad in i tornet och lagt ifrån sig sin väska innanför dörren när hon fick för sig att något inte stod rätt till. Hon gick längre in och såg Malfoy ligga på golvet bakom fåtöljen, medvetslös. Hon tog ett steg närmare och tittade då upp. Där stod Snape med trollstaven höjd. Hon stod paralyserad och tittade på honom. Han mumlade en trollformel och en gul stråle träffade henne mitt i bröstet och hon sjönk ihop medans det svartnade framför ögonen.

Kanske inte världens intressantaste kapitel, men har du tagit dig såhär långt skadar det väl inte att klaga på hur dåligt den var skriven, hur onödigt det här kapitlet var, hur fjolliga konversationerna var och så vidare ..? ;) Come on, I know you want to tell me that! ;D


	12. Snape Snorgärsen

**Dålig uppdatering igen, I know, I know ... -.- Men jag måste erkänna att jag är lite besviken att det är så få som kommenterar ... Men jag tar det jag får, och för er som faktiskt orkar skriva någonting: Läs och fortsätt få mig att fortsätta skriva! :)**

Kapitel 12

Snape Snorgärsen.

När Hermione vaknade upp några timmar senare hade hon ingen aning om vart hon var. Och inte såg hon någonting heller. Men om det berodde på ögonen eller mörkret visste hon inte.

Hon ställde sig försiktigt upp och trevade sig fram och försökte hitta en vägg. För en vägg betydde att det fanns en dörr, och en dörr betydde en väg ut. Efter några meter kände hon en skrovlig väggyta och följde den åt höger. Snart tog det stopp och väggen svängde skarpt. Hon fortsatte följa den nya väggen. Väggarna var helt utan någonting på dem som tavlor, tapeter, fönster eller prydnader, vilket fick henne att undra om hon var instängd i en cell i en källare eller fängelsehåla.

Den tredje väggen var precis som de två andra. Men när hon kommit halvvägs snubblade hon över någonting och föll handlöst ner mot golvet med huvudet före. Hon slog hårt i en sten som låg precis i läge så den träffade hennes tinning och Hermione stönade till och reste sakta på sig. Det gjorde fruktansvärt ont, men hon ignorerade för ett tag smärtan och försökte kolla vad det var hon snubblat på. Hon började treva igen, men den här gången på golvet. Tillslut hittade hon en stor rot eller liknande som hennes fot fastnat i. Den stack upp någon decimeter över marken och var lätt att snubbla över om man inte såg någonting, vilket nu var fallet.

Det hade börjat dunka i tinningen på Hermione så hon la dit handen som om det skulle få smärtan att mildras en aning. Hon tog förvånat bort handen när hon kände något klibbigt, men hon kom sen på att det säkert bara var blod. Hon försökte torka bort så mycket som möjligt, men det verkar ha runnit en del som hon inte känt genom smärtan i såret. Vart var hon? Tänk om ingen skulle komma på väldigt länge och hon blödde till döds? Vad hemskt det måste vara att bokstavligen känna livet rinna ur en ...

Hon stannade mitt i en rörelse när hon hörde någonting utanför. Det lät som om ljudet var på väg mot henne. Hon sänkte handen och väntade. Nu önskade hon att hon hade sin trollstav. Hennes trollstav! Var var den? Hon gick snabbt igenom sina kläder, men hon kunde inte hitta den. Nu kände hon sig väldigt sårbar, nästan som om hon varit naken. Stegen utanför tystnade för ett tag och istället hörde hon ljudet av någon som höll på med nycklarna i låset på en dörr nära henne. Ganska snart hörde hon hur det klickade till och hur en dörr alldeles i närheten av henne öppnades och fotsteg på jordgolvet. Hermione kunde på något sätt se att det blir ljusare i rummet, men ändå blev det inte det. Hur nu det kunde gå ihop.

"Jasså du är vaken nu?" frågade Snape. Alltså var det Snape som nyss kommit in i rummet, konstaterade hon dumt för sig själv.

Snape kom närmare och stannade sen framför Hermione. "Kom så går vi då", sa han och Hermione reste på sig. Snape började omilt putta henne framför sig. Hon snavade till och skulle ha ramlat om inte Snape tagit tag i hennes arm och dragit henne på fötter igen.

Hon fortsatte snällt att gå även om hon hellre ville kasta ur sig en massa frågor om till exempel varför hon var där, var hennes stav var, vad han tänkte ta henne nu, varför hon varit i en fängelsehåla – en kall, _fuktig_ fängelsehåla – och varför han inte bara kunde ha frågat henne om hon ville följa med honom. Han hade inte behövt förhäxa henne.

Ute i korridoren var det fortfarande mörkt men det gick ganska bra att treva sig fram dit hon gick.

"Varför gör du sådär?" frågade Snape tillslut Hermione.

"För att jag ser ingenting här", svarade hon lugnt.

"Du ser ingenting?"

"Nej jag sa just det."

"Men det är ju fullt med ljus här. Få se." Snape tog tag i hennes axel och vände henne mot sig. "Vad har du gjort med huvudet?" frågade han.

"Jag ramlade."

Han petade lite i såret och torkade bort lite mer blod som runnit i pannan.

"Du har säkert bara fått blodet i ögonen, och en smäll när du ramlade. Så det är bara tillfälligt." Han avbröt sig lite. "Brukar du ha gröna ögon?"

"Nej."

"Nej, men du har det nu", sa han och började gå igen. Hermione stod stilla en stund innan hon vände sig om och försiktigt sprang ifatt Snape.

"Vaddå gröna ögon? Jag har inte gröna ögon!"

"Jo nu." Snape lät fundersam.

"Men hur -."

"Hur ska jag veta det? Jag vet inte. Slutdiskuterat."

Hermione var tyst och följde försiktigt efter Snapes steg. Det var nära att hon gick in i en vägg när Snape plötsligt svängde, men han tog tag i hennes arm och drog in henne i en till sväng och släppte henne sedan.

De fortsatte så i tystnad i ungefär tio minuter till innan Snape sa:

"Ramla inte i trapporna."

Nej visst, tänkte Hermione ironiskt. Det är ju lätt om man inte ser någonting! Men hon sa ingenting och gjorde sig istället beredd på att trappan skulle börja, för hon tänkte inte ramla nerför den. Men istället för att själv upptäcka trappan hjälpte Snape henne att finna den utan att ramla.

Hon försökte först att blinka så mycket hon kunde för att bli av med blodet i ögonen, men när hon upptäckte att det inte hjälpte slutade hon. Blodet var förmodligen redan borta, och det var istället slaget mot huvudet som gjort att hon inte såg någonting just nu. Om det ens var det. Det skulle lika gärna kunna vara Snapes jädrans förtrollning eller trolldryck eller vad han använt på henne efter den där medvetandesförtrollningen.

Efter trappan fortsatte de att gå i några minuter till innan de stannade framför en dörr som Snape öppnade och de gick igenom. Hermione kände att det här rummet var mycket varmare än de platser de nyss gått igenom, så hon antog att det fanns en brasa där inne. Eller bara simpel magi. Men det fanns väl inte en trollkarl i hela världen som var så besatt av att använda magi till allt och alla?

"Kom."

Hermione följde efter Snapes röst och blev snart nedtryckt i en fåtölj.

"Stanna här. Jag kommer snart."

Precis som hon varit en hund! Men han verkade inte tänka på det, utan han gick bara ut genom dörren de kommit från. Efter några sekunders tystnad hörde hon det varma och bekanta sprakandet från en eld och trots att hon inte hade en aning om vart hon var, vad Snape hade gjort med henne och vad han höll på med just nu, så passade hon på att slappna av vid den mysiga hemma-känslan. Men Snape ska inte tro att hon ville vara där för det! Om han av någon anledning kunde läsa hennes tankar.

Minuterna gick och tillslut hörde hon hur en annan dörr närmare henne öppnades och någon kom in i rummet.

"Vem är det?" frågade Hermione vaktsamt, var det Snape ville hon tala om för honom att hon inte tänkte bli behandlad såhär. Han var hennes lärare, och det fanns säkert lagar för sånt här, han kunde bara inte kidnappa henne och droga henne och göra henne blind, allt mot hennes vilja, och inte bli straffad av det på något sätt!

Steg närmade sig henne och hon riktade blicken ditåt. Stegen tystnade.

"Hermione?" En hes röst bröt tystnaden.

Hon nickade och hon hörde hur stegen fortsatte igen. "Vem är du?"

Stegen tystnade, som om personen blev förvånad eller något sånt. Plötsligt var personen precis framför henne istället för åt snett höger. Hon flyttade automatiskt blicken dit, även om hon inte såg något. Hon hörde hur han flämtade till.

"Vem är du?" upprepade Hermione irriterat frågan.

Det blev en liten stunds tystnad innan han tog till orda.

"Det är Sirius."

Nu var det Hermiones tur att flämta till och bli tyst ett tag.

"M-men du är ju d-död!"

"Nej, jag dog faktiskt aldrig. Snape lamslog mig bakifrån precis när Bellatrix sköt sin förtrollning mot mig. Hade han bara väntat i en bråkdels sekund hade jag faktiskt varit död. Bellatrix förbannelse åkte precis förbi mig, men jag kan tro att det såg ut som om jag blivit träffad. Jag trodde själv att jag blivit det till en början. Men det är tack vare Snape som jag lever idag. Och sen det hände har jag bott här."

"Varför har du inte sagt något? Och vart är här?"

"Jag har haft mina orsaker", sa Sirius undvikande."Vi är hos Snape. Men du då? Vad har hänt med dig? Vad har du gjort i pannan? Och varför kände du inte igen mig?"

"Jag ramlade. Tillfälligt blind. Vet inte något mer. Allt verkar konstigt."

"Ser du ingenting?"utbrast Sirius.

"Nej, det är oftast det det innebär att vara blind." Hermione log snett.

"Jag håller med om att det verkar konstigt. Men du passar i gröna ögon", Sirius skrattade till.

"Sirius det är _inte_ kul!" utbrast hon."Jag ser faktiskt ingenting!"

"Nej, jag vet. Men jag tänkte på hur lik du är Harry nu. Mörkt hår och gröna ögon."

"Jaja", sa Hermione avfärdande. Hon ville inte prata mer om det. "Men vad gör jag här?"

"Du är här för att du är dotter till Lord Voldemort." Rösten tillhörde inte Sirius. Och den kom bakifrån henne. Snape var tillbaka.

Hon vände sig om och tittade dit Snapes ansikte borde vara. Hon hörde hur en annan person flämtade till och insåg då att Snape inte kommit ensam.

"Det besvarar ändå inte min fråga", sa Hermione lugnt. "Vem är det du har tagit med dig?"

"Mr Malfoy."

"Lucius Malfoy?"

"Nej. Draco Malfoy."

"Vad har du gjort med henne?" frågade Draco upprört.

"Jag har inte gjort något alls med henne."

"Hur kan hon då inte veta vem jag är då? Och varför är hennes ögon gröna?" fortsatte Draco som om Hermione inte var där. "Och vad gör han här? Är inte han död?"

"Jag har fortfarande inte gjort någonting med henne. Hon kan inte se. Jag har ingen aning om varför hennes ögon är gröna. Och varför han är här och varför han inte är död får du fråga honom om." Även Snape pratade som om Hermione och Snape inte var där.

"Har du tänkt att svara på _min_ fråga då?" frågade hon.

"Nej", svarade Snape kyligt.

"Okej, jag vet att jag är här för att jag är Voldemorts dotter, men kan du svara på varför Draco är här? Är han Voldemorts kusin?"

"Passa din tunga. Man skämtar inte bara hit och dit om Honom och tror att Han aldrig får reda på det, man vet aldrig vad Han gör då."

"Men vaddå, ska han döda sin egen dotter?"

"Man vet aldrig vad Han kan hitta på."

"Du får det att låta som om han var en barnunge."

Snape gav henne en arg blick, som hon naturligtvis inte såg.

"Ska du inte svara på _någon_ av mina frågor?"

Snape gjorde en paus. "Han är här av samma anledning som du."

"Jaha, han är alltså Voldemorts andra dotter?"

Det hördes kvävda skratt både bakom och framför Hermione, men hon tvivlade starkt att någon av dem kom från Snape.

"Ha, ha, ha, du försöker göra dig rolig, va? Pff", Snape fnös och gick därifrån. När dörrarna gick igen bakom honom bröt de ut i skratt.

"Jag fattar inte, vart fick du det ifrån?" frågade Draco när de lugnat sig lite. Hermione log."Och att du kunde hålla masken också! Du skulle ha sett hans min!"

Hermiones leende bleknade lite när han indirekt påpekade att hon inte kunde se.

"Tror ni att jag någonsin kommer kunna se igen?" Hon kunde nästan känna hur deras leenden slocknade och ersattes utav allvar.

Det var Sirius som tillslut tog till orda.

"Ja. Det tror jag. Om du bara ramlade och slog i så borde du kunna få tillbaka den. Men jag kan inte lova något, jag är ingen doktor. Du borde prata med Snape. Vi får vänta och se."

Hermione nickade sakta med ett sorgset uttryck i ansiktet.

"Vi får vänta och se."

Senare på kvällen gick dem för att lägga sig. Klockan var närmare två på natten.

Den här gången slapp hon sova på golvet. Sirius visade Hermione och Draco till ett rum på andra våningen som dem kunde sova i. Tyvärr fanns det inte så många sovrum, så Hermione och Draco fick dela på ett. _**(A/N Tyvärr... ;-)...)**_

Rummet visade sig vara ganska litet.

Steg började avlägsna sig.

"Vart ska du?" Hermione vände sig dit hon trodde sig finna Sirius.

"Ja, det finns bara ett sovrum här, så jag går ner till undervåningen och sover där."

"Aha. Okej. God Natt, Sirius."

"Sov gott, Hermione." Stegen började avlägsnas igen tills dem inte hördes något mer.

"Vart är min säng?" frågade Hermione Draco. Han tog tag i hennes hand och ledde henne till sängen. Sängen visade sig vara en dubbelsäng, som Draco och hon skulle dela.

Hermione la sig fullt påklädd på sängen och somnade nästan genast.

Nästa morgon när Hermione vaknade kände hon sig iakttagen.

"Du behöver inte stirra", sa hon.

Och mycket riktigt så var det något som tittade på henne.

"Hur visste du att jag tittade?" frågade Draco.

"Min lilla hemlighet", sa hon lugnt och gäspade. Hon slog upp ögonen och satte sig förvånat upp, troligen ganska fort också.

"Vad? Vad är det?" frågade Draco snabbt och lutade sig närmare henne.

"Jag ser skuggor."

"Det är bra! Det kanske inte var så farligt i alla fall", sa Draco lättat och kramade henne. Hermione kramade tillbaka.

"Åh, kramkalas! Kan jag få vara med?" Hermione skrattade när hon kände Sirius krama henne han också."Vad är det vi firar?"

"Jag börjar få tillbaka synen igen, men bara skuggor än så länge." Sirius släppte henne och reste sig från sängen igen.

"Det är ju bra! Men nu är det frukost, kommer ni?" Han gick småskrattande ut från rummet och nedför trapporna utan att vänta på svar. Hermione och Draco följde efter. Frukosten var serverad i det stora rummet där det fanns en stor brasa i och det var lika varmt och skönt som kvällen innan.

Hon kunde utan större svårigheter hitta fram till borde med hjälp av "skuggorna". Hon satte sig på en tom stol och tog för sig av frukosten. Bordet hade plats för sex personer. Alla åt med god aptit och när alla ätit färdigt försvann all disk och kvarvarande mat.

De berättade för Snape om att Hermione började få tillbaka sin syn och när han hörde det sprang han genast iväg och hämtade en tång-grön dryck som bubblade och fräste som han tvingade henne att dricka upp. Först förbannade hon Snape för det, men när hon några minuter senare kunde konstatera att hon fått tillbaka stora delar av hennes syn måste hon erkänna att han inte var så dum ändå.

När de åt middag hade synen helt och fullt återvänt, men hon tänkte inte tacka Snape förrens han berättade vad hon gjorde där.

"Men vad tror du att alla andra säger när vi missat sista skoldagen?" frågade Hermione plötsligt under middagen.

"Det behöver ni inte oroa er för, det är redan fixat."

"Vaddå 'fixat'?" Men Snape tänkte inte säga någonting mer. "Tack för maten", sa Hermione surt och gick upp till sitt rum.

Väl inne på rummet tog hon fram papper och penna och började argt avreagera sig genom att rita Snape som stod i en liten, liten båt som knappt rymde honom mitt ute till havs en regnig kväll långt, långt ifrån land.

**Tydligen funkade det inte att be er om att säga hur dålig jag var xD Så jag försöker med något annat: Var snälla att berätta hur BRA jag är :) Eller något jag ska ändra på, något som fattar, något som är uruselt, eller vad ni nu vill berätta. Vill ni säga hur eran dag har varit, så, you're welcome to!**

P.S Nu har jag rättat kapitlet från olika tidsformer och liknande, så nu borde det inte vara så mycket fel! :)


	13. Dröm? Eller inte?

**Det har gått väldigt lång tid sen förra uppdateringen och jag är väldigt ledsen! Förlåt! Jag hade tänkt uppdatera för flera dagar sedan också, men av någon anledning har det varit ett fel på ff, så det gick inte att uppdatera! MEn det felet är fixat nu i alla fall, så om det finns några där ute som väntat på det här kapitlet så som en liten tröst kommer ett extra långt kapitel, om ni kan förlåta mig?**

Kapitel 13

Dröm? Eller inte?

Den natten hade Hermione mardrömmar.

_Det var mörkt, ingen sol och ingen måne. Dödsätare var överallt. Hon vände sig om, men dem hade snabbt bildat en ring runt om henne. Hon var fast. Hon kunde känna paniken växa då en lång och mager man närmade sig henne. Hon hade ingenstans att ta vägen då han tog tag i hennes arm._

"_Du följer med oss."_

_Hermione ville fråga vart, och när de talade om vart dem var på väg ville hon skrika att hon inte dit. Men hon kände en sugande kraft bakom naveln och de var på väg. Hon var förvirrad, vad ville de henne? Hon hade inte gjort någonting, så vad tänkte de göra med henne? _

_De kom fram till en mörk och dyster plats. Träden rörde sig svagt, men inte på grund av en vind, mer som om de vred sig i plågor. Långa skuggor kastades över marken och förvreds till groteska figurer, långt ifrån hur de borde se ut. De gick framåt på en grusig stig och i slutet av stigen stod ett stort och gammalt hus. Huset var nästan dystrare än själva omgivningen._

_Snart var de inne i huset och inne i ett rum upplyst av brasor. Dyra tavlor satt på stenväggarna och det hårda stengolvet pryddes av tråkiga, men säkert gamla och dyra mattor. Rummet var stort men det fanns inte många möbler där inne. Hon tittade sig omkring och såg att det inte fanns några dödsätare där. Hon kunde inte ens komma på hur hon kommit in i rummet._

_Plötsligt såg hon att fåtöljen framför henne inte var tom, utan någon satt i den med ryggen vänd mot henne. Dessutom slingrade sig en stor orm sig omkring ovanpå och i fåtöljen._

_Rätt som det var hade hon sagt någonting som förargade han i stolen. Vad hade hon sagt?_

"_Crusio!"_

_Tusentals knivar skar in i Hermione och hon skrek och vred sig i plågor på golvet. Knivarna kom från alla håll och det fanns inte ett enda ställe som de missade, smärtan fanns överallt. _

"_Sluta, snälla sluta!" skrek hon, men det var ingen som lyssnade på henne. Hennes skrik ekade i den nästan tomma salen och det verkade hålla på i en evighet._

"_Förarga aldrig Mörkrets Herre! Du kommer att bli straffad, och det plågsamt! Crusio!"_

(O.O)  
|||

"Hermione. Hermione!"

Hermione slog upp ögonen och satte sig upp i sängen. Hon svettades och täcket var hårt vridet runt hennes kropp.

"Hermione, det var bara en mardröm", viskade Draco tröstande och strök bort en hårslinga från hennes ansikte.

"Men den kändes så verklig", viskade hon tillbaka. "Det var hemskt."

"Jag vet, men det hände inte på riktigt, det var bara en dröm. Ska du försöka somna om nu? Eller vill du prata om den?"

Hon skakade på huvudet. "Nej, jag ska försöka somna om." Hon la sig ner igen och kollade på klockan, halv tre. Hon slöt ögonen och snart hade hon somnat om, trots mardrömmen i färskt minne.

Nästa gång vaknade Hermione ganska tidigt, alla låg fortfarande andra och sov. Hon steg upp och började klä på sig byxorna hon fått av Sirius igår eftersom nästan alla hennes kläder var kvar på skolan. Snape tog bara med hennes koffert, vilket det bara låg några tröjor kvar i.

Då såg hon den.

På hennes vänstra handled hade ett "V" med en orm som slingrade sig upp längst den vänstra strecket i "V:et" blivit inristat i huden. Hon rörde lite lätt vid den och flämtade till av smärtan som spred sig snabbt genom hela kroppen. Men smärtan i kroppen var ingenting jämfört med smärtan i armen. Hermione stod stilla en stund, men skyndade sig sen att leta fram en vit långärmad tröja. Hon drog snabbt på sig tröjan och ryckte till lite när den strök mot såret.

Nu förstod hon innebörden av inristningen. Drömmen hade varit sann.

**Ƨ***S**

Hermione berättade inte för någon om hennes handled. Inte ens för Draco.

Efter frukosten gick Hermione och utforskade Snapes hus. Huset var ganska stort med tre våningar och vind. Huset fortsatte under marken i långa, mörka gångar.

Hermione började utforska den bortre delen av huset. Här hade hon aldrig varit förut, men hon fortsatte och hittade hela tiden nya dörrar och korridorer. Hur långt hon än gick kände hon att hon alltid kom tillbaka till matsalen och sovsalen.

När hon svängt in i en ny korridor öppnades en dörr lite längre bort och Snape kom ut.

"Vad gör du här?" frågade han.

Det var tre meter mellan dem och Hermione kände att hon inte hade någon lust att prata med honom så hon vände sig istället om och gick tillbaka vägen hon kommit. Han var alltid till besvär, och han irriterade henne något oändligt med att alltid dyka upp när man trodde att det inte fanns någon annan där.

Snape gick ifatt henne.

"Vänd inte ryggen åt någon som pratar med dig!" Hermione fortsatte att gå, så Snape tog ett stadigt och hårt tag om hennes vänstra handled. Hon flämtade till när smärtan spred ut sig. Hon kände hur det svartnade framför ögonen när hans grepp om V:et fick smärtan att brinna genom hennes vener och hon vinglade till och föll ihop i famnen på Snape.

(O.O)  
|||

(Snape)

Snape fångade henne innan hon slog i marken. Han kollade på hennes ansikte och hon var spökligt blek. Han tog snabbt upp henne i famnen och skyndade sig mot den mer bebodda delen av huset. Han var där på bara någon minut.

Snape tog in henne till matrummet och la henne på bordet. Sirius och Draco skyndade sig fram för att se vad som hänt.

"Vad är det med henne?" frågade Draco osäkert men på sin vakt.

Snape svarade inte utan börjar kavla upp ärmen på hennes vänstra arm. Där skymtade ormen fram på hennes nu bleka arm.

"Det var som jag trodde", sa Snape och Sirius flämtade till när han såg ormen. Även Draco såg blekare ut, han hade sett det förut. Han visste inte vad det betydde, men han visste att det inte var bra.

Snape gick iväg och kom tillbaka med olika krämer och salvor som han blandade ihop och smorde in i såret på Hermiones arm. Man kunde se hur Hermione i sin medvetslöshet ryckte till varje gång han rörde vid hennes handled. När Snape var klar med krämen la han försiktigt, men hårt på ett bandage runt hela handleden. Sen bar de försiktigt upp henne och la henne i soffan framför brasan där dem kunde hålla koll på henne, och så låg hon bekvämare än på bordet.

"Låt henne vara nu, så får vi se hur hon mår när hon vaknar sen", sa Snape på sitt gör-som-jag-säger-även-om-jag-inte-låter-entusiastisk sätt och tog alla sina grejer han hämtat och gick tillbaka med dem till sitt skafferi. Där inne ställde han upp dem på sina hyllor som var överfulla med drycker och ingredienser, och suckade djupt. Bandaget som blev över la han i en låda som stod under hyllan närmast dörren på höger sida.

Voldemort hade på något sätt redan fått tag på henne.

Eftersom han aldrig kan ha träffat Hermione personligen i Snapes hus, kunde Snape bara hoppas att Han aldrig såg på henne. Gjorde han det visste han hur hon såg ut och då är det ute ...

Ännu mer hoppades han (men mer trodde) att Voldemort hade gått in i en av flickans drömmar och planerat ett "möte".

Men varför hade han ristat in Ormen på Hermione? Hans egen dotter...

**Ƨ***S**

(Draco)

Tjugo minuter senare vaknade Hermione. Hon reste sig upp i sittande ställning. Snape såg det och gick fram till henne.

"Hur känner du dig?"

"Bra, tror jag."

"Varför har du inte berättat om Ormen?"

Hon såg förvirrat på honom, här skulle man inte ta det lugnt. "Jag tyckte inte att det var viktigt att berätta."

"Du borde ha berättat för oss. Hur fick du den?"

"I min dröm."

"Av Voldemort?"

Hermione nickade.

"Tillsammans med crusiatus", mumlade hon.

Draco satte sig i fåtöljen bredvid soffan och lyssnade på samtalet.

"Vad sa du?" frågade Snape.

"Tillsammans med crusiatus", upprepade hon lite högre.

"Förbannelsen?"

"Ja, vad annars?"

Det blev en liten paus.

"Såg han dig?"

"Va?"

"Såg Voldemort dig någon gång?"

"Nej han satt i en fåtölj med högt ryggstöd."

"Bra, då vet han alltså inte vem du är."

Efter ännu en lite mindre paus tog Hermione till orda igen. "Var är min bror?"

"Va?" frågade Snape.

Vad mycket "va?" det blir hela tiden, tänkte Draco, men sa ingenting för säkerhetsskäl – vilket betyder Snape.

"Var är Christopher?"

Snape tittade först lite förvånat och chockat på Hermione innan han svarade.

"På skolan."

"Vem är han?"

Det dröjde ett tag innan Snape svarade, som om han funderade på om han borde svara på frågan eller inte.

"Hayden West."

"Han i sjunde årskursen? Han långa, med blont hår och bruna ögon?" frågade Draco förvånat.

Snape nickade. "Ja."

Även Hermione spärrade förvånat upp ögonen, inte för att hon visste vem det var, utan för att hon hela tiden hade gått på samma skola som hennes bror, men aldrig vetat om det. De hade hela tiden varit så nära...

Var han och hon syskon? Tänkte Draco. Fast när han tänkte efter så hade de vissa likheter. Som ögonen och ... och ...äh! Ögonen var lika.

"Varför är inte han här då?"

"För att han inte lyssnar och han borde lära sig något utav det."

"Har du pratat med honom?"

"Det har jag inte sagt."

"Det sa du visst det! Du sa att han inte 'lyssnade' vilket betyder att du har pratat med honom. Varför kunde du inte prata med mig också? Jag vill inte heller vara här, jag vill hellre vara på skolan! Varför tog du inte med _honom_ hit på det sättet du tog hit mig?"

"Han är äldre – "

"Har det någon betydelse?"

" – så han borde ta till sitt sunda förnuft."

"Och det kan inte jag?"

"Jag vågade inte ta några risker."

"Och vad ska det betyda?"

"Det här är slutdiskuterat nu."

"Men ..."

"Nej!" Och så gick Snape.

Hermione såg arg ut. Hon tittade ner på sin handled.

"Vad har han lagt på det?"

"Vet inte. Det var en massa krämer och salvor", svarade Draco och såg in i väggen och tänkte på den hela ganska bisarra situationen.

Hermione nickade lite frånvarande och gick ut därifrån hon också. Draco följde efter henne upp till deras rum där hon var i full gång att packa hennes väska.

"Vad gör du?"

"Jag sticker."

"Ja, jag förstod det. Men varför?"

"Jag står inte ut med Snape. Han berättar ingenting för mig men förmodar ändå att jag ska stanna kvar här. Dessutom är han bara min trolldryckslärare, och jag kan anmäla honom för kidnappning och drogning och liknande. Och tro inte att jag inte kan göra det!"

"Nej, snälla Hermione. Försök stå ut med honom ett tag till. Vi får nog snart åka härifrån ändå."

"Jag vet inte. Jag har ingen lust att stanna kvar här."

Hermione stannade upp i packningen och kände hur hon så fort som möjligt ville härifrån eftersom hela det här huset gav henne kalla kårar och hon förväntade sig att varenda gång hon rundade ett hörn att en dödsätare skulle hoppa fram och föra henne till Voldemort så att hon skulle få uppleva samma sak som hon upplevde i drömmen igen, på verkligt.

"Snälla?" frågade Draco och kysste henne lätt på kinden. En dag skulle kanske gå? Men sedan skulle hon inte längre stå ut med honom om hon inte fick förhäxa honom, och folk skulle börja undra vart hon tagit vägen. Men inte längre, för han skulle inte tro att hon faktiskt ville vara kvar här frivilligt.

"En dag." Och så gick hon igen.

Draco suckade och satte sig på sängen. Bara hon inte gjorde något dumt.

(O.O)  
|||

(Hermione)

När hon gick ut från sovrummet hade hon ingen aning om vart hon skulle gå. Hon gick bara dit hennes ben ledde henne. Hon kom in i en rytm och var helt inne i sina egna tankar så det spelade ingen roll för henne vart hennes ben tog henne, så länge det inte visade sig att hon var på väg till Snape.

Hon väcktes ur sina tankar av att hon plötsligt stod utanför en stor och mörk ekdörr. Dörren hade hon aldrig sett förut. Hon kollade sig omkring men kände inte riktigt igen sig vart i Snapes hus hon befann sig. Kunde hon äntligen kommit ur den där cirkeln som bara tog henne runt runt på samma ställe med samma dörrar och rum?

Försiktigt öppnade hon dörren och gick in. Det var ett rätt så stort gammalt sovrum, som det inte såg ut som att någon bott i på många år. Sängen stod till höger innanför dörren med ett purpurfärgat överkast på. På motsatta väggen var det fullt med garderober. Ett mindre skrivbord fanns vid den öppnaspisen. På skrivbordet fanns en hel hög med papper och bläckhorn.

Hermione öppnade en låda och där i fanns minst ett tjugotal fjäderpennor som skiftade i färgerna blått, svart, vitt, grått och brunt. I nästa låda fanns en del anteckningsblock och dagböcker. Hon ville inte bli ertappad med att läsa någon annans dagböcker så hon stängde lådan igen. I den tredje lådan fans bara ett lager damm. Hermione suckade och stängde även den lådan. Hon hade hoppats på att hitta någonting mystiskt eller spännande. Då upptäckte hon en ny dörr som hon inte sett förut i rummet.

Hon öppnade den och gick in där och fann en trappa. Hon gick nerför den och kom in i någon slags källare. Det var rätt mörkt men hon kunde ändå urskilja en skugga som gick där.

"Är det någon där?" frågade Hermione tyst.

Skuggan stannade upp och började sen försvinna, som om den gick längre in mot väggen där den inte skulle synas lika bra.

"Hallå?"

Inte ett ljud hördes till svar.

Hermione gick framåt mot det stället skuggan funnits på förut. Marken var ganska ojämn och det låg en massa småstenar på golvet.

"Akta!"

Plötsligt försvann marken under henne och hon skrek till. En stark och fast arm fick tag i hennes arm. Hon bet ihop för att inte skrika igen och tog istället tag med den andra handen om armen som höll fast henne. Sakta hissades hon upp och snart satt hon på fast mark igen.

Hermione andades häftigt och lindade om bandaget som Snape gett henne. Trots att det var där han hade hållit i henne när han drog upp henne, så hade hon knappt känt av någon smärta jämfört med när Snape tog tag i henne. Men det betydde inte att det inte gjorde ont och att hennes hjärta inte bankade hårt på grund av att hon nyss varit på väg till en säker död på botten till ett stort mörkt hål. Killen bredvid henne verkade inte må toppen heller.

"Det där kunde ha slutat illa", sa han tillslut sakta och såg upp på henne. "Vad gör du här? Och vem är du?"

"Hermione Granger. Jag var bara nyfiken på stället och hittade den här dörren och så kom jag hit."

"Inget bra val av alla dörrar som finns här. Hayden." Han sträckte fram handen. "Hayden West."

Hermione blev stum och stirrade på honom utan att ta hans hand. Var det här hennes bror? Snape hade alltså ljugit för henne. Vilken överraskning!

"H-hur länge har du varit här?" frågade hon.

"Någon dag bara." Han ryckte på axlarna.

"Varför gömde du dig?"

"Jag trodde först att du var professor Snape och han tycker inte om att jag 'snokar omkring'."

Hermione skrattade ofrivilligt till men slappnade av. "Låter precis som honom. 'Du får inte gå dit' ... 'Det där är privata ställen' ... 'Måste du _snoka_?' "

Det var tyst ett litet tag. "Vad gör du här?"

"Det är någonting mellan mig och Snape."

"Och Voldemort?"

Hayden stelnade till vid namnet men svarade ändå.

"På sätt och vis. Vet du någonting?"

"Kanske", hon reste sig upp och gick till dörrposten och vände sig mot Hayden igen. "Men bara om du är Christopher." Sen gick hon uppför trapporna och ut ur rummet.

**Ƨ***S**

Konstigt nog hade Hermione inte svårt att hitta tillbaka till matsalen. Hon såg Snape sitta i en av fåtöljerna och kände hur ilskan bubblade upp i henne. Varför hade Snape ljugit för henne och sagt att Hayden var kvar på skolan? Varför berättade han bara inte att Hayden var där? Och framför allt; _Varför litade Snape inte på henne?_

Hermione stod där och betänkte om hon skulle gå in och ställa Snape mot väggen eller om hon skulle låta det vara och se om Snape tänkte berätta för henne. Hon beslöt att göra det senare, i alla fall tänkte hon ge honom en dag, hade han inte sagt något efter det tänkte hon göra det förstnämnda alternativet. Och sedan åka därifrån.

Hon gick upp på sitt rum och la tillbaka de saker hon hunnit packa ner innan Draco hindrat henne.

Draco... Dem hade inte gjort mycket tillsammans på länge. Förutom det där trollkarlschacket när hon var sjuk. Vilket jullov det skulle bli! Oj. Jullov. Snart jul. Och hon hade inte köpt någon present till Draco. Det fick henne att undra om hon skulle köpa en present till Hayden. Men hon kände honom ju inte. Inte än. Och hon hade aldrig heller tackat honom för att han räddat henne från en säker död långt nere i ett mörkt hål i marken.

Plötsligt slogs hon av en ganska hemsk tanke. Borde inte Sirius också veta om ifall det kom fler folk till Snapes hus? Hon suckade. En person till på listan av personer som svikit henne på ett eller annat sätt. Hon litade ju på dem!

Nu hade hon ångrat sig. Hon kunde inte vänta mer. Om hon vill veta varför han inte berättat något för henne måste hon fråga.

Hon kände hur vreden kom tillbaka och hon skyndade sig ner och in i rummet Snape satt i och började skrika på honom.

"Varför har du inte sagt någonting?"

Snape vände sig om i stolen och tittade på henne.

"Sagt vad?"

Hermione tog tag i det första hon kunde komma åt, vilket _råkade_ vara en gammal antik vas, och kastade den på Snape.

"Idiot!" ropade hon och kastade en sak till. "Jag litade på dig trotts att jag visste att jag inte borde!" En till antik vas. "Och du säger ingenting!" Snape försökte skydda sig med armarna mot flygande saker, han verkade ha glömt att han hade en trollstav. "Och när hade du tänkt berätta?" Snape såg faktiskt lite förvånad ut, även om man såg att han försökte dölja det. "Kan man inte lita på någon här längre? Jag frågar en enkel fråga och får oftast inget svar. Men när jag väl får ett svar så är det klart att det inte är sant!" Hermione kunde se i ögonvrån att Draco kom in för att se vad som pågick. Hon började även få slut på saker att kasta. Fasen. Kunde hon kasta en stol? "Det här handlar faktiskt inte bara om dig och ditt stora ego! Hur tror du att _jag_ mår? Jag har nyss fått reda på att Voldemort är min far. Har du tänkt på det? Han är min far! _Min far!_ Världens mest maktfulla och ondskefulla person någonsin är min egen far. Min _far_ ristar dessutom in något så kallat Ormen i _min arm_. Men får _jag_ veta vad det är för något? Nej. Självklart inte. Jag är väl bara ännu en irriterad elev som vill veta någonting, men som du inte har tid att lära ut."

Sirius hade också kommit in i rummet och stod nu och tittade på Hermione som såg ursinnig och gråtfärdig ut och Snape som hade ställt sig upp och såg blekare ut än han brukar med läpparna sammanbitna, men han verkade inte arg.

"Och i mina första sexton år har jag inte vetat om att jag är adopterad och jag har blivit behandlad som en äcklig mugglarfödd!" Draco såg lite skamsen ut och sänkte blicken. "Och sen blir jag utskälld för att jag går omkring i det här huset som du har _kidnappat_ mig till! Och när jag går och kollar i ett rum, som jag enligt dig inte borde vara i såklart, så möter jag ingen mindre än min bror! Och han räddar mig från att bli till mos på golvet i en källare. Och du vill _fortfarande_ inte berätta någonting! Du säger lite då och då, men hur ska jag kunna veta om det är sant efter det jag sett och hört idag? Jag vet inte ens varför jag är kvar här." Det brast för Hermione och tårarna började rinna nerför hennes kinder. Ingen verkade veta vad de skulle göra, men Draco skyndade sig fram och kramade om henne. Hon knuffade först bort honom, men slutade sen och lutade huvudet mot hans bröst när han höll henne nära sig.

Hermione grät inför allas blickar, men hejdade sig sen och satte sig i soffan och kollade någorlunda lugnt på Snape.

"Jag vill fortfarande ha svar, men jag orkar inte med dig något mer nu, så snälla gå härifrån."

"Jag fixar middag", sa han stelt och gick ut därifrån.

Hermione var inte sugen på någon mat och satt därför kvar i soffan även när de andra började äta. Efter ett tag stod hon inte ut med ljudet av klirrade porslin och glas som togs upp från bordet och sedan ställdes ner igen. Hon reste sig upp och gick ut ur rummet. Hon försökte komma ihåg vägen hon tagit från Hayden och gick samma väg dit igen.

Snart stod hon utanför den stora ekdörren och då tvekade hon för att gå in. Han kanske inte ville att hon skulle komma tillbaka. Han var tydligen hennes bror, men det sa inte att de kände varandra. Hon stod och velade ett tag, men beslöt sig sen för att knacka på när hon ändå har tagit sig dit.

Ingen kom och öppnade när hon väntat några sekunder, så hon öppnade och gick in. Hermione kunde inte se någon inne i rummet så hon gick till den andra dörren och öppnade den.

"Hallå? Hayden är du där?" ropade hon när hon stod nedanför trappan.

Hon gick in några steg och stannade sen för att inte riskera att gå för långt in och ramla ner i hålet. Vem hade föresten ett hål i en källare i ett av sina rum i sitt hus?

"Hayden?"

Inget svar. Inte ett ljud hördes och inte ett ljus fanns i mörkret. Varför hade hon inte sin trollstav? Och _varför_ finns det inget ljus här?

"Hayden, snälla svara!" ropade hon lite högre och tog ett steg till. Ingenting hände och hon tog ett till. Hennes fot stötte till någonting på marken som klirrade till. Hermione satte sig ner på knä och letade på marken efter det som låtit.

Det var ett halsband som någon trätt på två mynt på.

Hon tittade upp. Hon tyckte nyss hon hörde någon ropa.

"Hallå?" ropade hon.

När hon inte hörde något mer ställde hon sig upp med halsbandet i hennes ficka.

Plötsligt kom en kraftig vindil som ett slag i ryggen på henne.

(O.O)  
|||

(Hayden)

Hayden dunsade hårt i marken och tog sig för vänstra armbågen. Han stönade till. Var var han någonstans?

Han tittade sig omkring. Det var mörkt men han tyckte sig urskilja en gång som ledde bort från den plats han var på.

Det var någonting konstigt med det här hålet. Han hade stått en bra bit ifrån det och undersökt ett par gamla böcker han hittat i källaren när han fick för sig att gå närmare. När han stått bara några centimeter ifrån hålet hade det börjat blåsa kraftigt och han åkte rakt ner i det.

Hayden reste på sig och gick runt i den lilla grottan. Han ville inte utforska grottan och dess gångar när han inte visste vart de ledde eller om det kanske bara var en enda stor labyrint av gångar. Men han kunde se att det fanns i alla fall en gång som ledde från det grottrum hålet slutade i till ... ja vad som fanns på andra sidan av den gången. Dessutom trodde han att Snape skulle komma snart och ge honom mat, så varför förvilla sig bort när någon kunde komma och få upp honom ur hålet? När Snape märker att Hayden inte är där uppe kommer han gå nerför trappan och leta där. Och då skulle han få hjälp. Det verkade rimligt. Snape var en helvetes irriterande snorgärs, men han var också en _paranoid_ irriterande snorgärs, vilket var en stor skillnad.

En annan tanke slog honom som en smäll mot bakhuvudet. Snape hade redan vart och lämnat mat till honom. Och han hade inte velat äta det.

Åååh, vad skulle han göra nu? Snape hade redan varit här, så han skulle inte komma tillbaka, dessutom skulle han få svälta igenom natten!

Han sjönk ihop mot väggen. Samtidigt slog han till armbågen. Fan att det var den vänstra. Och fan att han var vänsterhänt! Bara han kommer upp ur den här dumma grottgången så han kan be Snape fixa armen. Bara den inte var bruten. Det lär göra ganska ont att fixa.

Hur länge skulle han få sitta där innan någon skulle hjälpa honom därifrån?

"Hallå? Är det någon där?" ropade han. Men förgäves, det var ingen där och han fick inget svar.

Hade han bara haft sin trollstav hade han inte behövt sitta kvar där nu. Och hade han inte följt med Snape dit hade det där aldrig hänt. Då hade han istället suttit med sina kompisar på slottet och väntat in julen. Men så var det inte nu. Han var inte på skolan och han längtade _inte_ på julen. Inte om han behövde spendera den här i Snapes gamla familjehus.

Han satt där i närmare en timme innan han hörde något där uppifrån. Det lät som om någon ropade hans namn. Det blev tyst ett litet tag innan han hörde det igen och då var han säker på att han inte inbillade sig det. Vem ropade?

"Jag är här!" ropade han tillbaka, men var inte säker på att det hördes.

Hayden hörde ett svagt ondskefullt och elakt skratt komma från grottväggarna. Med skrattet ringande i öronen visste han precis vem som ropat. Men han mådde inte bättre för det. För det där skrattet lät exakt likadant som när han ...

"Hermione, NEEEJ!"


	14. Bara ett mörkt hål

**Tack för alla kommentarer, sluta inte skriva dem! Fem veckor kvar i skolan, hörrni! YIPPIE!**

Kapitel 14

Bara ett mörkt hål ...

Hayden kunde som i slowmotion se hur Hermione närmade sig marken och han kunde inte göra något för att stoppa det. Inte när han inte hade sin stav. Han satt paralyserad vid väggen och kunde inte göra något annat än att titta.

När hon var någon meter över marken saktade hon in och sänktes sen sakta ner.

Hayden satt och stirrade på det som hände. Han kunde se att Hermione andades häftigt, men hon skrek i alla fall inte längre. Hon flyttade sig snabbt så långt bort från grottans öppning som hon kunde komma.

"Vad är det för hål?" frågade hon tyst och tittade uppåt.

"Nä, jag vet inte, jag tror att det bara är ett vanligt, mörkt hål."

Hermione vände blicken från öppningen till Hayden, som om det var först då hon märkte att han var där.

"Va?"

"Jag har ingen aning, men den var snällare mot dig än mot mig."

"Vad menar du?"

"Min arm", svarade han och nickade lite mot den vänstra armen som låg helt slapp i greppet på den högra.

Hon såg på hans arm och rös inombords vid tanken på vilken smärta han måste känna.

"Är den ur led eller har du brutit den?"

"Jag tror att den inte är ur led när benet är av."

"Hur kan du vara så sarkastisk när vi sitter fast i ett hål långt nere i marken?" Det var en retorisk fråga och han svarade inte. Sakta reste hon på sig och gick försiktigt fram till honom och kände lite löst på den.

"AJ!" flämtade Hayden till.

"Förlåt", mumlade Hermione. "Gör det ont?"

"Nej, det är jätteskönt när den är varmt och dunkar i armen, helt ärligt!"

Hon lät bli att svara och försökte att inte tänka på hur det kunde se ut inuti armen där benet var av, och lindade upp bandaget från hennes arm och använde den som en mitella åt Hayden. Hon virade den något varv runt axeln och armen innan hon avslutade det med en knut vid halsen på honom.

"Känns det bättre?"

"Ja, lite. Tack. Jag slipper i alla fall hålla i armen själv." De satte sig ner på marken.

"Finns det ingen väg ut?" undrade Hermione.

"Bara den där gången, men jag har ingen aning om vart den leder och jag har inte haft någon lust att använda den ifall jag skulle gå vilse. Vårt enda hopp nu är att Snape på ett eller annat sätt hittar oss och tar oss härifrån. För du har ingen stav, va?"

"Nej det har jag inte. Ska vi inte prova den där tunneln?"

"Vill vi det då?" frågade Hayden och tittade på Hermione med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Jag vet inte", sa hon osäkert. "Vi kanske kan vänta till imorgon, om ingen har kommit innan dess? Innan lunch tar vi annars och provar tunneln?"

"Okej, vi säger så."

Hayden reste sig upp och gick till den delen av grottan som han tyckte såg bäst ut och la sig ner där för att försöka sova. Han såg Hermione lägga sig inte långt ifrån honom och hon verkade somna på en gång. Själv låg han vaken länge och tänkte på allt konstigt som hänt denna dag.

Det var inte förren långt in på natten som han lyckades somna. Och som tur var drömde han ingenting alls den här kvällen.

Nästa morgon verkade vara framme på bara några minuter och han var klarvaken vid åtta, trots att han knappt fått någon sömn alls och armen dunkade värre än dagen innan. Varannan minut sände den en ilning längst armen upp i axeln och ut i resten av kroppen som för att se till att han inte glömt bort att den fortfarande var bruten.

Hayden satt en halvtimme och försökte räkna ut hur långt det var upp till markytan. Det enda han kom fram till var att det var _långt_.

När han gav upp med räknandet vaknade Hermione och klagade på nacksmärtor hon fått av den hårda marken.

Hayden hade varit glad om nacksmärtor hade varit det enda han hade att klaga på – armen var svullen till det dubbla och såg blålila ut i färgen. Men han tänkte inte klaga så länge det gick att stå ut med smärtan.

"Har du en klocka?"

"Ja. Den är tjugo i nio."

"Borde ingen ha saknat oss igår?"

"Jag vet inte. Jag vet bara att professor Snape kommer in med frukost klockan nio, lunch halv ett och middag klockan sex."

"Det hjälper inte mycket", sa hon trött.

"Nej. Men det är det jag har att komma med."

Hermione suckade och lutade sig mot väggen.

Tiden gick och när klockan var kvart över tio hade dem kört trettio eller fyrtio omgångar tre-i-rad för att ha något att göra som fördrev tiden lite.

Hermione hade pratat och skämtat mycket medan de spelat och väntat, så under en period glömde han bort smärtan i armen. Men när dem påmindes vad de gjorde där kom smärtan tillbaka och de satt tysta igen.

När klockan närmade sig elva hade Hermione fått nog och reste sig upp.

"Vad ska du göra?"

"Vad som helst utom att bara sitta här. Klockan är elva, och har vi hört eller sett något av Snape?" frågade hon men väntade inte på något svar. "Nej det har vi inte och jag tror att om vi ska sitta kvar här och vänta på honom så kommer vi få sitta här länge."

Om han skulle vara ärlig trodde han det också, men han ville hellre sitta där än att gå in i några grottor som kanske sträckte ut sig miltals under marken och slutade i havet eller i ännu ett stup.

"Är det en sån bra idé?" frågade han. Han kom mycket väl ihåg vad dem sa igår, men nu var han mer osäker om dem verkligen borde göra så. "Jag har heller ingen lust att vänta på professor Snape, men vem vet vad som finns i de där tunnlarna? Det skulle inte förvåna mig om dem är fulla med fällor."

Hermione såg ut att fundera några sekunder. Hon la armarna i kors och såg i nästa sekund beslutsam och bestämd ut.

"Men har vi något val? Vi måste göra _något_!"

Hayden suckade.

"Om du verkligen vill det så."

Hermione log svagt och glädjelöst. Nu skulle dem i alla fall inte sitta stilla och ha tristess.

"Vi måste ju ta oss härifrån. Det här är nog bästa sättet."

"Då sätter vi igång, då", sa han och reste lite vingligt på sig. "Damerna först."

Grottan var mörk men dem såg tillräckligt för att ta sig framåt. Efter ett par hundra meter började ett trägolv och dem undrade lite hur det kunde komma sig att man byggt det mitt i en tunnel.

| /\/\/\ |

"Var är hon?" frågade Snape.

"Hur ska jag veta det? Jag satt också och åt när hon stack och det var inte _mitt_ fel att hon gick heller! Det är ditt. Och det kan du inte neka till."

Det såg nästan, _nästan_ ut som att Snape hängde lite med huvudet. Men det kunde inte vara så. Severus Snape visade aldrig några känslor förutom vrede. Inte för någon.

"Hon måste ju vara någonstans", suckar han. "Gå upp och kolla på ert rum."

"Det har jag redan gjort fyra gånger. Alla hennes saker ligger där dem ska men hon är inte där."

"Jaja, men då är hon inte långt borta. Hon kommer vara tillbaka imorgon. Gå och lägg dig nu."

"Men – "

"Inga men!"

"Men – "

"Vad sa jag nyss?"

"Inga me – "

"Inga men sa jag ju! Gå och lägg dig nu!"

Draco stirrar på Snape. Är han _helt_ koko eller? Först ber han mig leta efter Hermione, sen ska jag gå och lägga mig. Han ber mig upprepa det han sa men när jag gör _det_ ryter han åt mig. Snacka om att vara senil. Eller väldigt upptagen.

Fundersam gick han i alla fall och la sig. Men vad Snape än sa, så var han orolig för Hermione.

Han sov dåligt och vaknade flera gånger under natten. När han sen bestämde sig för att gå upp var det ganska sent, egentligen skulle dem ha ätit lunch vid den här tiden. Hermione var inte tillbaka än, vilket oroade honom. Han kände på sig att något inte stod rätt till och gick därför och kollade om Snape eller Black hade vaknat än.

När han fått lära känna Black lite mer fick han erkänna för sig själv att han var både var trevlig och charmig. Litade Hermione på honom gjorde även han det.

Han kunde inte se Snape eller Black någonstans så han gick ner till köket för att få i sig lite mat. Där nere var han inte ensam – Black var redan där och åt på en äggmacka.

"Sovit dåligt?" frågade Black och tittade menande på de mörka ringarna under ögonen.

"Mm", svarade han trött. "Du också."

Det var mer ett konstaterande än en fråga, men Black nickade ändå.

"Jag kan inte få bort känslan av att något är fel. Inte bara med Hermione. Det är något annat också."

Draco tog en tugga på hans skinksmörgås, suckade och tänkte att det var precis likadant för honom. Han visste inte riktigt vad det var, men känslan blev större när han tänkte att det skulle visa sig. Men exakt _vad _skulle visa sig? Han var rädd för svaret han skulle få. Rädd att någon skulle råka illa ut.

"Var är Snape?" frågade Draco.

"Jag vet inte. Han gick upp för flera timmar sen för att 'kolla läget', sen har han inte kommit tillbaka."

Draco höjde ett ögonbryn. "Borde vi vara oroliga?"

"Hurdå oroliga?"

"För vad han gör. Även om han är min gudfar känner jag honom bara som min lärare och som en man som kommer på middagar ibland."

"Åh. Hm... Ja, jag tror vi kan lita helt på honom. Hittills har han inte gjort något som verkar misstänksamt eller liknande."

Draco nickade lite fundersamt. "Det var bara det jag ville veta."

"Nej vänta lite nu", började Sirius då. "Du menar väl inte att du tror han har rövat bort Hermione igen?"

Draco såg hastigt upp i Sirius silvergrå ögon. "Det har jag inte tänkt på ... Tror du han har det?"

"Nej!"

"Varför inte?"

Black ser för en sekund ställd ut. "Jag ..." Han verkade inte få fram några ord. "Jag tror bara inte det."

"Men är du _helt_ säker?"

"Hur kan man alltid vara _helt_ säker? Man kan det inte och jag är det inte. Men jag är 99.9% säker."

"Men det är ju nästan som att vara helt säker!"

Black tänkte efter.

"Nej. Det är bara 99.9 %. Och jag är inte helt säker. Bara 99.9 % säker."

Draco stönade.

"99.9 % säker på vad?" frågade Snape när han från ingenstans dök upp och började leta genom några kartonger han bar på.

"Att du inte tvättar ditt hår", sa Black med ett stort leende.

Snape gav honom en mördande blick och den blonda killen brast ut i skratt. Även han fick en isande blick av trolldrycksläraren. Han tystnade på en gång men med några kvävda skratt.

Just när Snape fick tag på en lång, röd mantel och en silverstav ur kartongen började det tjuta enträget i öronen på dem.

"AAH! Vad är _det där?_" skrek Draco.

"Mitt larm."

"_Ditt larm?_"

"Ja! Fort. Ta på dig den här manteln."

Förvirrat drog Draco på sig den. Manteln hade två ärmar som han stack in armarna i. Ärmarna var gömda under själva manteln som sen fortsatte ända ner i till marken. Han spände fast manteln med två silverspännen med en tunn silverkedja mellan.

Manteln var både rätt snygg och väldigt skön, d.v.s. väldigt dyr då också. Men varför skulle han ha den på sig? Och hur kom det sig att Snape hade något _snyggt_ i sitt hus i klädväg?

Det fanns inte tid att fråga . Snape stoppade ner silverstaven i en gömd innerficka på manteln som Draco inte skulle ha sett om inte Snape lagt dit staven. Draco såg frågande på honom.

"När tiden är inne lär du behöva den. Du kommer veta vad som ska göras och _tveka inte! _Gör det och kom sen tillbaka."

Draco var både förvirrad och chockad, men han frågade inte vidare för han visste att han inte skulle få något svar. Men vad hade han menat med "och kom tillbaka sen"? Skulle han bort?

"Sätt fart nu! De kommer vara här när som helst."

"Vilka 'de'?"

"Dödsätarna. Och tro inte att dem kommer visa någon nåd till dig för att du är en Malfoy, inte efter vad som hände sist." Snape tittade menade på honom och Draco förstod att han syftade på den gången då han vägrat ta emot märket.

Det förvånade honom inte om de ville ha hans huvud serverat på silverfat. Men så lätt skulle dem inte få.

"Sätt fart nu!"

Sirius och Draco satte fart ut från köket med Snape tätt bakom. Vart skulle dem nu?

"Höger, höger!"

Trion satte fart och snart kom dem till en järndörr mitt i en korridor. Snape slöt ögonen och började mumla ett lösenord.

Draco hörde några dunsar på våningen över och kände paniken komma för första gången.

Dörren klickade till och svängde upp. Det var mörkt där innanför men Snape knuffade raskt in Sirius och därefter Draco.

Fler dunsar hördes, och även en hel del kraschar. De kommer stort, tänkte Draco. Här är det inget smygande innan dem slår till.

Några meter in vände sig Draco om och såg Snape stå i dörröppningen.

Draco tänkte på Hermione – och av någon anledning hennes bror – och hoppades att hon – dem – mådde bra.

Snape, som om han läst Dracos tankar, sa just:

"Hoppas dem är i säkerhet", innan han drog sig in igen och dörren stängdes med en hög smäll.


	15. Dödsätare

**Tack alla för erat stöd! :') Är så glad att jag har såna fantastiska läsare som uppskattar det jag skriver! Ni förtjänar det här kapitlet, så jag dedikerar det åt alla er som kommenterade! Utan er hade den här berättelsen legat i soporna just nu.**

**Jag vet att det har gått ett tag mellan uppdateringarna och man har haft sommarlov eller sommarjobbat och så, och för att ni inte ska behöva läsa om allt för att komma ihåg vad som har hänt, så skrev jag ihop en "liten" summering, om ni orkar läsa ... :)**

**SUMMERING  
av det som hänt hittills**

Hermione fick i första kapitlet reda på att "the Grangers" inte var hennes biologiska föräldrar, och hon var inte alls en smutsskalle eftesom hennes riktiga föräldrar är renblodiga, och tillhör dödsätarna ... Hon vet inte namnet på hennes föräldrar, och inte hur de ser ut, bara att de finns och att de döpte henne till Afrodite, och hennes bror till Christopher.

Hermione är - tillsammans med Draco Malfoy, bland annat - förste prefekt och första kvällen i slottet annordnas en maskeradbal för alla prefekter där de ska få chans att lära känna varandra utan att veta vilka de är och utifrån namnen eller utseendet skapa fördomar utan att lära känna personen i fråga. På festen finns det två stollar som delar ut kort till alla på festen, tjejerna får ta varsitt kort ur en hatt, killarna ur en annan och vad kortet sen föreställde spelade ingen roll, de skulle bara hitta nästa person som hade ett likadant, och sedan tillbringa kvällen - eller ett tag av den - med den personen. Och tur för Hermione, så hittar hon en jättetrevlig kille och en helt enastående danspartner som hon umgås med resten av kvällen och hade en jättebra stund med med skratt och roliga samtal och senare under kvällen somnar hon i hans knä. När hon vaknar senare upptäcker hon att hon måste vara i sitt prefekttorn - det som hon ska dela med en annan prefekt vid namn Chris. Hon började undra hur hon hade kommit dit när Draco dyker upp bakom henne, och det visar sig att det var med honom hon tillbringat tid med på balen, den underbara personen med fantastiska ögon, och han hade själv burit upp henne till tornet när hon somnat. Och tornet kommer hon inte i fortsättningen att dela med denna Chris, utan med Draco.

Hermione är irriterad på Draco under en tid, men börjar oförklarigt dra sig till honom trots att hon inte vill när han börjar behandla henne bättre för att han vet att hon är renblodig, och under tiden är det någon som skickar brev till Draco med mugglarritade bilder som Hermione gjort - och kastat.

Hermione kommer tillbaka till sitt och Dracos sällskapsrum sent en kväll och blir nästan strypt av Draco som inte släpper taget om hennes hals förän hon som en sista ansträgning sparkar till honom och han släpper taget. Draco verkade uppriktigt förvånad och ovetandes över det som precis hänt och påstår att det inte var han, att han inte vet vad han gjorde, och Hermione tror honom.

Draco kommer in när Hermione ligger i badkaret en morgon, och som motsats till sitt vanliga jag, vänder han sig om som en gentleman när Hermione stiger upp och knyter en badrock om sig och tömmer ut vattnet. Hermione blir en aning försenad till en lektion och kommer in sist, vilket såklart leder till att den enda plats som finns kvar är den bredvid Draco som förväntar sig att Hermione ska hjälpa honom att förstå det som sägs på lektionerna och det som står i böckerna, men Hermione vägrar och deras höga röster leder till straffkommendering tillsammans. Kan Hermione hata Draco mer än vad hon gör just nu? Men det ändras snabbt när Draco väcker henne dagen efter för att de ska hinna till deras lektioner, och dessutom väntar in henne. Hon blir inte helt glad på honom, men det gör det inte värre i alla fall. Någon har skickat brev till Hermione från Draco som säger att nu när Hermione är renblodig så kan DRaco erkänna sina äkta känslor för henne, och Hermione blir rasande igen och stormar ner till den stora eken nere vid sjön, där det stod att hon skulle möta honom. DRaco hävdar att det inte alls är han som har skickat brevet, men det slutar ändå med att de delar en kyss.

Draco har upprepande mardrömmar och de handlar om hur han torterar olika personer, men på senate tiden har de personerna blivit Hermione, och han är rädd för att drömmarna är på väg att bli verklighet, och han matvägrar och struntar i att gå på lektionerna. Han får dessutom ett brev från sin far och en flyttnyckel som tar honom till hans fars ägor och han blir erbjuden att bli en dödsätare och få märket på armen, men han vägrar och hela mötet slutar med att han blir torterad av sin moster.

När Draco kommer tillbaka är Hermione sur för att han hoppar över kurser och inte dyker upp till maten, men när hon ser honom frågar hon hur han mår och samtalet utvecklas till något djupare och Draco berättar om hur han vuxit upp med sin hemska far och att de sår han fick under gårdagen från sin moster inte var något nytt. Draco och Hemrione delar ett särskillt band efter det och Draco ger Hermione amuletten som varit flyttnyckeln till hans fars hus, som en symbol för Hermione att hon aldrig skulle glömma det han berättat och hon tar efter ett tags tvekan emot det oerhört dyra smycket. Draaco tillåter henne att röra vid det långa ärret som han har på ryggen, det gör ont när hon stryker fingret emot det, men han ber henne att fortsätta ändå. Hermione berättar att teckningen på väggen - den som Draco fått i ett brev - är gjord av henne, och han tar med henne ut på en utflyckt till astronomitornet och Hermione ger honom en kyss som han besvarar.

Man får se hur Snape får ett uppdrag av två dödsätare som påstår sig vara föräldrar till Hermione och hennes biologiska bror, men han kan se att det inte är de som är föräldrar till de två barnen, men att de som är det inte vill visa sig, av någon anledning, trots att han redan anat sig till en del av svaret. Uppdraget går ut på att helt enkelt med vilka medel han än har, att hitta de här två barnen, och överge dem till dödsätarna, som "tappat kontakten". Och om Snape skulle vägra, så skulle han få stå öga mot öga med Voldemort, så han förstår att hitta de här två ungdomarna är tydligen prioriterat även för Mörkrets Herre.

Jullovet är här om en vecka och eleverna blir mystiskt sjuka med feber och snoriga näsor och allt som hör därtill, och man kan bara anta att det är SNapes verk. Hermione återvänder till skolan när hon är frisk, och Draco fortsätter att strunta i lektionerna. När Hermione kommer tillbaka till sällskapsrummet hittar hon Draco medvetslös på golvet och sekunden senare är det sista hon ser SNape som står med staven riktad mot henne.

Hermione vaknar upp i en mörk cell och ser inget annat än mörker var hon än går och hennes huvud bultar efter ett sår hon fick i pannan när hon snavade över en rot i golvet. Snape kommer senare och hämtar henne och medan de går genom huset undrar han varför Hermione beter sig så konstigt, och hon svarar att det är mörkt och vad ska hon annars göra än att famla efter väggen för att hitta vägen? Snape berättar att det är fullt upplyst i korridoren och tar sig en titt på hennes ögon. Hon har blod i dem efter såret i huvudet och det kan vara en eftereffekt av förtrollningen som gör att hon inte ser någonting, och det går över efter någon dag. Förutom det, så upptäcker han att hon har gröna ögon, det har hon väl inte haft förut?

I det enorma huset där de befinner sig - Snapes hus - finns också Draco. Och Sirius. Sirius hade inte dött för Bellatrix trollstav när han föll genom väven. Han skulle ha dött, om Snape bara hade väntat en millisekund med att kasta en trollformel som lamslog Sirius, och fick dödsförbannelsen att med en hårsmån missa Sirius kropp.

Hermione är glad att Sirius lever, men varken hon eller Draco vill stanna i Snapes hus, men de vet heller inte hur de kan ta sig därifrån. Bakom en annan dörr i det huset bor en till person - Christopher, eller rättare sagt Hayden, Hermiones bror. Hermione drömmer en mardröm där Voldemort torterar henne och när hon vaknar har hon en inristning på handleden som förestället ett V med en orm som slingrar sig uppför kanten. Om hon rör vid området strålar en smärta ut från stället genom armen ut i kroppen, och när Snape hittar Hermione snoka runt i huset blir han rasande och tar tag i hennes arm för att släpa henne tillbaka till de ställen där hon fick vara. Smärtan genom det hårda greppet får Hermione att svimma. Han skyndar sig till Draco och Sirius och gör ett förband som ska hjälpa henne mot den hemska sak kallat Ormen som Voldemort ristat in på Hermione, hans egna dotter ...

Hermione blir rasande på Snape och alla i hennes omgivning för att ingen tyckte att det var viktigt nog att berätta att hennes far var Mörkrets Herre, världens mest hatade och ondskefulla person någonsin, och börjar kasta saker på Snape, som helt glömt bort att han kan hindra det med sin stav. Hermione ger sig iväg igen, och försöker leta upp det där rummet där hon hittat sin bror, och när hon kommer dit finner hon rummet tomt, men hittar en dörr som leder nedåt i någon slags källare, med ett hål mitt i rummet. Vid hålets kant slår hennes fot emot ett halsband med två mynt som är trädda på det, och när hon reser sig upp igen med det i sin hand får ett plötsligt och kraftigt vindslag henne att tappa balansen och falla rakt ner i hålet.

Hennes färd stannas upp en aning och hon slår sig inte så hårt när hon kommer till marken, men Hayden hade inte lika stor tur och sitter där nere med en förmodad bruten arm. Ingen av dem har en stav och de tillbringar natten där de hamnat för att se om Snape skulle kunna hitta dem där nästa morgon, men när ingen kommer reser de på sig för att utforska gångarna som finns i grottan, och om de har tur, leder det till en väg upp därifrån.

I en annan del av huset ljuder ett högt och enträget larm och Snape inser att dödsätarna har kommit för att ta med sig de två barnen, och vad de skulle göra med Snape för att han inte tagit dem direkt till Voldemort som han skulle ha gjort enligt orderna, visste han inte och ville inte ta reda på det heller. Innan de flyr ger Snape Draco en röd stor mantel och en silverstav med orden "När tiden är inne lär du behöva den. Du kommer veta vad som ska göras och _tveka inte_! Gör det och kom sen tillbaka." De tre flyr fältet och önskar att Hermione och Hayden är i säkerhet.

Kapitel 15

Dödsätare

Trion följde den mörka gången som var deras enda flyktväg. Långt bak i Dracos undermedvetna undrade han varför Snape egentligen hade hjälpt och skyddat dem hela tiden. Varför gav han dem inte bara till Voldemort istället för att bli av med sitt hem och riskera livet? Det enda svar han kom på var att Snape inte riktigt var den han ville att alla skulle tro att han var. Men återigen; Varför?

Men dem tankarna fanns ju långt ner i hans undermedvetna och just nu koncentrerade han sig mer på att dem precis gick upp på ett trägolv.

"Nu är det inte långt kvar", sa Snape.

"Långt kvar till vad?" frågade Draco. Black hade förvånat honom med att vara tyst hela vägen.

"Det underjordiska huset. Därifrån kan vi ta oss till säkerheten."

"Vaddå 'underjordiska huset'? Menar du att vi är under jorden?"

Snape himlade med ögonen.

"Har du inte märkt att vi hela tiden har gått _nedåt?_"

Draco märkte att det var en retorisk fråga så han svarade inte. Springande steg ekade i tunneln. Det var inte bara ett eller två steg. Det var _massor_.

"Är det ...?"

"Dödsätare, ja. Dem har tagit sig igenom."

Alla tre började springa snabbare.

"Kom ihåg att när ni kommer fram till huset är det en trappa dit upp. Skynda er uppför där, för när en dödsätare sätter sin fot där rasar den ihop."

Draco svalde och fortsatte springa.

"Men du då? Vad gör du?"

Snape såg på Draco.

"Oroa dig inte för mig. Det är mitt hus, jag har en annan väg dit."

Snape drog in dem i en gömd gång precis innan dem skulle ha tagit ett steg ut i ingenting. Flämtande stod de gömda i gången och såg hur flera dödsätare sprang förbi och föll. Två dödsätare hann precis stanna innan dem skulle ha gjort sina kamrater sällskap. Det var en man och en kvinna.

Mannen stod och svajade vid stupet. Kvinnan satte handen på mannens rygg och knuffade till honom hårt. Mannen åkte skrikande utför. Trolldom verkade inte bita på det där stupet för snart hörde man hur han hårt träffade stenen bland sina kamrater på botten.

Kvinnan svängde runt som ingenting och hennes eldröda hår tycktes sväva runt hennes huvud. Hennes ansikte var lätt allvarligt och när hon stod vänd rätt mot platsen dem stod på sprack hennes ansikte upp i ett bländande leende. Det var inget elakt leende, det var varmt och snällt. Hur kan en dödsätare le snällt? Hon fortsatte vända sig om, utan att stanna upp och fortsätta kolla åt trion som stod och gömde sig.

"Vad väntar ni på?" frågade hon. "Spring."

Med det sagt lyckades dem komma ur sina tillfälliga paralyseringar och gjorde precis som hon sa – dem sprang.

De kom fram så de såg trappan några minuter senare. Snape vände sig mot Draco och Sirius.

"Nu får ni klara er själva. _Stå inte på trappan när dödsätarna kommer._"

Och så försvann han.

Draco och Sirius tittade först lite förvirrat på varandra, men när dem hörde att några var på väg mot dem skyndade dem på stegen. Framme vid trappan kastade Draco en blick bakom sig och stannade.

"Vad gör du?" skrek Sirius. "Är du galen?"

"Nej. Det är Hermione."

Black vände sig om han också och stannade.

"Hermione, spring!" vrålade han.

Hermione, som inte var själv, började springa. Likaså gjorde Hayden. Båda två var smutsiga och Hayden hade någon slags mitella om sin vänstra arm.

När dem kom fram till Sirius och Draco kastade sig Hermione runt Dracos hals och kysste honom.

"Är du okej?" frågade Draco.

Hermione nickade.

Bakom Hermiones rygg kunde Draco se ett led av svartklädda dödsätare.

"Dem är här", sa han. "Fort, alla upp för trappan nu!"

Sirius som redan stod en bit upp fick fortsätta gå först. Sen skyndade sig Hayden tätt efter.

Draco såg den rödhåriga kvinnan springa längst bak i ledet av fem dödsätare, inklusive hon själv. Hermione stod också och tittade så Draco skyndade snabbt på henne och så var även dem på väg upp för den långa trappan.

De hade sprungit över halva trappan och i ögonvrån kunde alla se att dödsätarna hade avverkat halva deras väg också. De kom allt närmare.

När det var tio meter kvar av trappan upp till huset började Draco undra om dem verkligen skulle hinna. Som i slowmotion såg han hur den rödhåriga kvinnan drog fram sin stav.

IIIII

Hon sköt en förbannelse på dödsätaren som stod längst bak före henne själv. Han sjönk ihop och hon tog ett hopp över honom. Nästa dödsätare föll också för hennes stav men den tredje såg bakåt just då och vände sig om för att göra sig av med henne innan hon gjorde likadant mot honom.

Hon undvek smidigt besvärjelserna som han kastade och kontrade med egna mot honom.

Den fjärde dödsätaren fortsatte springa mot trappan, utan att veta något om det som hände bakom hans rygg. Som tur var verkade han inte kunna springa och skjuta förtrollningar samtidigt.

IIIII

Draco skrek att dem måste skynda sig om dem inte vill leva resten av livet vägen ner till marken, vilket var en bit.

Sirius hade tagit på sig ett försprång och var den första att ta sig upp från trappan.

IIIII

Hon hade övermannat den tredje dödsätaren också och siktade nu in sig på den fjärde som kvickt upptäckt henne och undvek hennes besvärjelser.

IIIII

Även Hayden var uppe på plattformen nu och väntade spänt på att Draco och Hermione skulle hinna upp. De såg klart och tydligt oddsen suddas ut när dödsätaren var tre steg från trappsteg nummer ett och Draco och Hermione var fem steg ifrån.

När dödsätaren precis skulle sätta sin fot på trappan stelnade han till av den rödhårigas förtrollning. Det fick Hermione och Draco ett försprång och dem kastade sig fram ...

...samtidigt som dödsätaren föll framåt.

Draco såg det också och gav Hermione en hård knuff i ryggen så hon flög upp på golvet. Samtidigt landade dödsätaren på trappan. Och trappan rasade ihop och föll nedåt. Så gjorde även Draco.

...

"NEEEJ! DRACO!" Hermione kastade sig framåt för att endast kunna se på när Draco föll genom två andra trappor innan han träffade golvet och låg helt stilla. Hans huvud föll åt sidan och blod trängde ut genom ett sår i huvudet. Han var borta. Borta för alltid.

Hermione snyftade till.

"Nej! Nej, nej, nej, nej. Draco. Snälla nej." Tårarna strömmade nerför hennes kinder. Han skulle aldrig mer finnas där att krama om henne, kyssa henne och tala om hur mycket han älskade henne ... Aldrig mer. Och inte kunde hon göra det heller.

"Hermione, vi måste fortsätta nu. Det finns inget vi kan göra." Hermione gick framåt och begravde ansiktet för ett ögonblick i Sirius famn. Sirius kramade om henne. När det började åka besvärjelser i luften ledde Sirius snabbt in Hermione i huset.

Hade det inte varit för Sirius hade Hermione inte orkat fortsätta. Sirius pratade med henne, viskade tysta ord för henne.

Han kanske hjälpte henne att fortsätta och viskade tysta ord för henne, men han kunde inte hindra de tårar som föll när hon tänkte på att han inte skulle ligga på sängen och se när hon sov något mer. Hon skulle heller aldrig vakna av att han strök håret ur hennes ansikte. Aldrig mer se de där silvergår ögonen betrakta henne när hon satt med hennes ritblock i knäet, aldrig mer rodna när hon upptäckte att han studerade henne.

Hon skulle hämnas.

**^.^**

Där inne fanns det inget mer än ett bord med fyra stolar. Inga fönster fanns där, bara två andra dörrar förutom den dem kom in genom.

"Vad skulle vi göra här?" frågade Hayden.

"Härifrån skulle vi ta oss till säkerheten, sa Snape Men vilken dörr det är och vart vi går sen vet jag inte. Det lät som om Snape skulle ta sig hit, så jag antar att vi kan sitta här och vänta tills dess."

Sirius gick fram till den första dörren för att se vad som fanns där bakom. Det var inget speciellt, bara samma utsikt som man hade från trappan. Här kunde man t.o.m. se dödsätarn... Sirius kastade snabbt igen dörren igen innan dödsförbannelsen nådde sitt mål.

Han gick fram till den andra dörren och öppnade den. Där såg han bara en tunnel med Snape längst bort i. Han stängde även den dörren igen.

...Snape?

Han öppnade dörren igen. Ja visst var det samma, gamla Snape. Och snart hade han tagit sig fram till dörren och klivit in.

"Dra...?" började han på en gång när han kom in. Han såg Hermiones rödgråtna ansikte samtidigt som Sirius vilt gestikulerade att inte fråga. Som tur var höll Snape tyst och sa inget mer.

"Vi borde ta oss härifrån, helst innan skyddsbarriärerna runt huset rasar."

Alla reste på sig och gick tysta ut genom den dörr Snape kommit in genom. Det såg inte likadant ut den här gången. Förra gången hade det funnits massor av sten och trasiga balkar. Nu fanns det träväggar och trägolv.

Vad mycket trä det finns här nere, tänkte Sirius. Hela det här stället under jorden verkar vara uppbyggt på trä

På vissa ställen utvidgades gångarna så mycket att de var lika stora som en balsal och andra gånger fick de gå på led efter varandra.

**´`.´`.´`.´`.´`**

Hon skyndade sig att hoppa ner efter pojken. Med en fartdämpningsbesvärjelse landade hon mjukt ner på marken.

Hon gick fram till pojken med hennes hår flygandes runt sig. Hon satte snabbt upp det i en hög hästsvans och det långa håret föll ner rakt längst hennes rygg.

Den döda dödsätaren låg inte långt ifrån det ställe hon landat på men honom hade hon inget intresse av.

Hon lyfte varsamt upp pojkens huvud och la det försiktigt i hennes knä. Han hade ett sår på kinden som blödde och ett annat sår i huvudet som det rann blod från.

Ur hennes innerficka på klädnaden tog hon fram en liten flaska med en rosaskimrande dryck. Drycken hällde hon i hans mun och såg till att den rann ner i halsen på honom. Sen studerade hon honom lite grann.

"Hm. Ilithya Thomas mantel. Det kanske inte var så farligt som jag trodde", mumlade hon för sig själv.

Pojken blinkade till och öppnade ögonen. Han tittade sig lite förvirrat omkring innan han såg henne. Han försökte resa sig upp men hon höll honom tillbaka.

"Vem är du?" frågade han.

"Mitt namn är Fanny Drosrok. Och det är allt du behöver veta just nu."

Han slöt ögonen för ett ögonblick när han flyttade på sig och grimaserade.

"Mitt revben", sa han och stönade.

"Det är snart läkt, ta det lugnt och andas djupt."

Han andades regelbundet men lite skakigt.

"Hur kunde jag överleva?" frågade han och tittade upp.

"Manteln du har på dig skyddar mot det mesta. Mot vatten, jord, eld, luft, men framför allt mot yttre skador. Du hade tur som hade den på dig, annars hade det inte varit mycket jag kunnat göra."

"Varför hjälper du mig?"

"Jag är en Under-Cover-Agent-från-Ministeriet. U.C.A.M."

O...kej?

Hon log mot honom igen.

"Jag får ofta den reaktionen. Men det var speciellt för såna här uppdrag som jag blev en 'dödsätare'. Bara för att hjälpa och skydda mugglare, försvarslösa trollkarlar och ja, det flesta i allmänhet som skulle behöva min hjälp."

Draco blinkade några gånger. Det var väl ... coolt. Men vem vill utsätta sig för att bli dödsätare bara för att rädda andra? Eller bara och bara, det är väl rätt stort. Men jag menar med märket och det?

Tänk om hon istället var en U.C.A.D, Under-Cover-Agent-för-Dödsätarna?

Hon verkade förstå i vilka banor han tänkte, för hon sa:

"Ta det lugnt, den är inte riktig", och så kavlade hon upp armen. "Kolla." Hon sträckte fram den andra armen och nuddade vid tatueringen.

"Nej!" skrek Draco och satte sig hastigt upp. Men när ingenting hände började han tro på henne.

"Men hur kan han inte ha märkt att det inte är äkta? Han satte väl dit det?"

"En lätt undanmanöver, bara", sa hon och viftade i luften framför sig som om det inte var något att tala om.

Plötsligt fick Draco för sig att ta fram silverstaven, men den var inte kvar i fickan.

"Har du – ?"

Hon sträckte fram staven till honom.

"Tack."

"Var så lite så. Hoppas du vet hur du ska använda den."

Draco nickade. Han visste precis hur han skulle göra. Men det var bråttom.

Förbannelser svävade fram mot huset där uppe. _Väldigt bråttom._

"Uh oh", sa Fanny. "Det är bäst att vi flyttar på oss ifall de får för sig att titta ner."

Båda två reste på sig, om än Draco lite ostadigt.

"Här, ta tag i min arm."

Draco gjorde som hon sa och hon transfererade dem upp till huset. Det var tomt.

Var är dem? Tänkte Draco desperat. Men han kunde inte vänta längre. Han ställde sig mitt på golvet med staven i båda händerna.

Han slöt ögonen och började tyst mumla besvärjelser. En låga flammade upp framför honom och tog fäste i golvet. En annan låga satte sig i väggen och en tredje tog fäste i taket. Snart brann det överallt och Fanny började hosta.

Några lågor åkte ut genom en dörr ner till dödsätarna.

"Draco? Draco, vad gör du? Du menar väl inte att du ska bränna ner hela stället?"

Jo det menar jag, tänkte Draco och fortsatte mumla besvärjelser. Jag gör det som jag blev tillsagt att göra.

Lågor efter lågor åkte ut genom den nu sönderbrända dörren.

Fanny hostade igen.

"Draco, vi kan inte vara kvar här längre. Elden har spridit sig säkert hundra meter härifrån. Det räcker nu, Draco. Draco? Snälla, Draco, vi kan inte vara kvar! Röken kommer ta död på oss. Jag vet ingen besvärjelse mot det!"

Draco fortsatte utan att ta någon notis om henne.

"Jag går nu och kollar hur dina vänner mår!" Och så försvann Fanny i ett rökmoln.

Någon minut senare avslutade Draco besvärjelsen. Rummet var då övertänt. Kunde dem inte ha kommit på en kortare besvärjelse? Undrade Draco irriterat.

Han flyttade sig mot dörren som ännu inte av någon anledning blivit övertänd och skyndade sig igenom ett hav av lågor. Jaha, där rök manteln, tänkte han. Men när han slog upp ögonen var manteln helt oskadd. Kunde det vara så att den stod emot eld? Hade Fanny sagt något om det? Han hade varit för yr för att komma ihåg i detalj det hon sagt just då. Han drog prövande ärmen genom några lågor och såg hur elden gav vika för honom.

Korridoren utanför dörren stod helt i lågor, men Draco gick genom den som om ingenting hade varit där.

Vill ni att jag ska vara helt botad från min paus (och som tack för att jag uppdaterade tidigare än vad jag hade tänkt? (a)) så kan ni väl skriva en liten kommentar ..? (:


	16. Blod av Tårar

Kapitel 16

Tårar av blod

"Sirius, akta!" skrek Hermione. En takbjälke rasade ner tillsammans med elden som rasade runt dem. Sirius undkom träbiten med bara några centimeter.

Snabbt hoppade Hermione över elden och hamnade bredvid Sirius som la en skyddande arm runt hennes axlar och drog snabbt med henne vidare.

Hermione grät och hostade om vartannat. Grät av röken som stack henne i ögonen och av sorgen att aldrig mer få se Draco. Hon skulle hämnas honom. Vad som än hände skulle han få sin hämnd. Det lovade hon.

En annan bjälke åkte ner och det hade varit nära att hon hamnat under den om inte Sirius sett vad som var på väg att hända.

Elden hade börjat helt plötsligt och den gick inte att släcka med vanlig magi. Hermione hade aldrig hört talas om den här sortens magi förut. Vart kom den ifrån? Vem skapade den?

Hon snubblade över en lös golvplatta, men hämtade sig snabbt och fortsatte springa tätt bakom dem andra.

Hon visste inte hur länge dem sprungit, eller hur långt, men röken stack och brann i halsen och lungorna på henne. Helst av allt ville hon sätta sig ner, dra några friska andetag, och vila lite. Men hon visste att hon inte fick eller kunde det.

Hon fick en rökridå i ansiktet och stapplade några steg bakåt och försökte skydda ögonen mot röken. Hon visste att om hon fick andas in röken ännu mer kunde hon dö. Men det var inte så långt kvar och hon måste fortsätta.

Hon knep ihop ögonen och tvingade sig framåt. Hon kom igenom röken, men stelnade sen till. Var fanns dem andra? Hon såg sig omkring. Det syntes inget spår av dem andra. Det var inte sant!

Kunde dem ha missat henne? Hur?

Hermione började springa igen men hon såg fortfarande inte skymten av någon annan. Hon började få panik. Hon var ensam i ett övertänt hus utan att veta vägen ut.

Hermione? Var fanns Hermione? Han såg sig omkring. Var fan är Hermione? Hur kunde hon komma bort?

"Stanna!" vrålade han.

"Vad? Vi kan inte stanna här!" skrek Snape tillbaka.

"Hermione är borta."

"Va!"

"Hermione är borta."

"Jag hörde", sa Snape sammanbitet. "Vart är hon?"

"Jag vet inte, hon är ju borta!"

"Hur kunde hon försvinna?"

"Jag vet inte. Bli inte sur på mig! Håll lite koll själv."

"_Vad_ sa du?"

"Vi borde inte bråka. Antingen letar vi eller så hoppas vi att hon inte är långt bakom och fortsätter springa."

Snape såg för ett ögonblick bakåt och sedan framåt. Man behövde inte vara synsk för att förstå att han undrade vad han skulle välja. Han kollade fram och tillbaka igen.

"Hon kommer klara sig, det vet jag."

Trion satte av igen även fast alla visste att hon kanske inte skulle klara sig. Att det brann fort och att det snabbt fylldes med rök minskade oddsen betydligt. Men dem försökte att inte tänka på det.

De fortsatte trotsigt trotts att deras lungor protesterade mot behandlingen som var kombinerad av springning, utmattning och lungor som fylldes med rök för varje andetag.

"Jag ... orkar inte ... mer!" flämtade Hayden.

"Bara lite ... till", kom Snapes svar.

"Nej jag k... kan inte." Hayden föll ihop. "Jag ... är yr."

"Röken är för ... tjock!" skrek Sirius, men det lät nästan bara som en viskning. "Det går ... aldrig."

Just då hamnade något, eller snarare _någon_, bredvid dem.

"Hejsan", sa Fanny. Hon försökte muntra upp dem med att låta glad, men det hördes att hon var lika uttröttad som dem var.

"Hur kom ... du hit?" frågade Snape.

"Jag transfererade mig", svarade hon som om det var självklart.

"Men det går ... inte", protesterade Snape, "det finns ... barriärer som inte går ... att ta bort."

"Det har sina fördelar att känna Mörkrets Herre", sa hon. Snape såg bistert på henne med höjda ögonbryn. "Oj, tänkte inte på det. Förlåt. Han kanske bara prioriterar en del?" Den enda hon skulle övertyga med det var henne själv. Snape stod rätt högt upp hos Honom, skulle nog Sirius gissa.

I alla fall låg Hayden avsvimmad, och behövde snabbt vård mot rökskador innan det blev försent.

"Skulle du kunna hjälpa ... till att få ut Hayden?" frågade Sirius trött. Han litade inte helt på henne, men just nu var han säker på att dem inte hade något annat val. Dessutom var hon ju den enda som kunde hjälpa dem.

"Självklart." Hon tog i Hayden och så försvann dem båda.

"Vad ... ska vi göra nu?" Frågade Sirius svagt. "Fortsätta eller vänta på henne?"

"Jag vet inte. Jag kan ... inte tänka just nu. Röken är för tjock och vi har ... andats in för mycket." Han la fingertopparna mot pannan och försökte komma på något. Det gick inte.

Dem blev ståendes där med flammor som slickade väggarna, golvet och taket runt dem.

"Kom på något!" skrek Sirius.

"Varför jag?"

"Du ska framstå som den 'smarta' och det är ditt hus!"

"Du är marodör!"

"Ja...!"

"Kom på något själv då?"

"Jag kan inte." Han svajade till. "Jag är yr. Jag orkar inte. Låt mig vara."

Sirius föll ner på knä och andades tungt.

"Klarar vi oss ur det här ... så ..."

"Så...?"

"Jag vet inte. Jag kan inte tänka, världen snurrar och det finns tre av dig, Severus." Sirius andades ansträngt och försökte klara upp huvudet. "Men jag måste säga att du faktiskt inte är så dum ändå."

"Vi kommer inte att dö, dummer!"

Men han var ändå full av tvivel, och han kunde inte låta bli att känna sig en aning rörd av det han sagt, konstigt nog.

Snape såg ner på Sirius och visste att han mådde minst lika dåligt som han gjorde.

Han visste att kom _han_ ut levande från det här skulle han försöka göra något med sitt liv. Han visste inte hur, men han måste lära sig att uppskatta det han har, speciellt efter det här.

Fanny kom strax tillbaka och tog tag om dem båda innan dem försvann tillsammans med henne.

..^^..^^..^^..

Hon hade gått i flera minuter utan att hinna ikapp någon. Hennes lungor värkte, hon var yr och mådde illa. Hur länge skulle hon klara sig i den här värmen och röken? Hennes kläder var svedda och hennes händer sotiga.

Hur långt kvar var det innan hon nådde en utgång?

Hon kände på sig att hon hade ganska tur som hade klarat sig så här långt. Brukade man kunna gå omkring i brinnande hus fulla med rök i flera minuter? Hon trodde inte det, men den här elden var heller inte vanlig.

Hon snubblade på brinnande bråte och ramlade ner på golvet. Hennes byxor fattade eld och snabbt slog hon på benet tills elden slocknade.

Vad var det för idé? Hon orkade ändå inte resa sig upp. Hon var helt utmattad och kände att hon inte skulle orka ta ett enda steg till. Hon föll ihop på golvet.

Då såg hon hur någon var på väg mot henne. Denna någon kunde gå genom elden utan att den gjorde honom något ont. Vem var det? Fanns det ens någon där? Hennes hjärna kanske bara spelade henne ett spratt precis innan hon skulle dö. Hon slöt ögonen. Nu skulle hon i alla fall få vara tillsammans med Draco. För alltid.

"Hermione?"

Hon kunde svära på att hon hörde hans röst. Jag kommer, tänkte hon. Var hon så nära?Tårar rullade nerför hennes kinder där tidigare tårar redan bildat ett spår i allt sot i hennes ansikte.

"Hermione?" Hon hörde honom igen. Skulle hon dö nu? "Hermione!" Rösten lät nära och hon slog upp ögonen när hon kände hur värmen som funnits runt henne försvann och någon skakade om henne.

"Draco?"

Han log.

"Ja."

"Är jag död?" Han log större.

"Nej. Inte jag heller. Detaljerna kan vi ta senare. Nu måste vi ta oss härifrån."

Som för att se att han verkligen var verklig fick hon nya krafter att sätta sig upp och trycka läpparna mot hans. Han tittade förvånat på henne, men besvarade och strök bort håret ur hennes ansikte.

"Du är verklig", konstaterade hon.

Han skrattade.

"Ja, jag hoppas det. Annars vet jag inte vad jag är."

Hon log trött tillbaka.

"Hur kommer vi härifrån?"

Han tog fram en silverstav ur en ficka.

"Med magi, såklart", sa han och blinkade. Han la manteln tätare omkring henne och hon märkte att det var manteln som hade skapat den svala känslan.

Draco började mässa något som lät som en enda lång besvärjelse.

I likhet med elden hade Hermione aldrig hört talas om den här sortens magi förut. Hon såg först ett bländande ljus och kände sen hur Draco tog dem båda därifrån. Men vart skulle dem komma att landa?

De svävade några minuter och landade sen någonstans lite avsides och öde i en skog. Hermione var svag av att andas all rök och när hon öppnade munnen för att säga det Draco, och att hon förmodligen behövde ha besök av en doktor, så började hon istället att hosta. Det värkte i lungorna och tårarna rann nerför hennes kinder. Det smärtade något oerhört att bara andas ut, och dubbelt så ont att andas in.

Draco verkade inte riktigt veta vad han skulle göra medan Hermione bara fortsatte att hosta lungorna ur sig. Desperat plockade han upp staven och mumlade några ord han trodde skulle fungera om han använde den med sin vanliga stav, då borde den fungera ännu bättre nu. Han hoppades i alla fall det.

Formeln skulle ha en läkande och lindrande effekt, det borde få Hermione att må bättre. Om det inte gjorde det visste han inte vad han skulle göra. Han hade litat helt på staven, trott att den skulle ta dem till ett sjukhus så att Hermione kunde få hjälp, men istället hamnade dem här. Han visste inte om han kunde ta dem därifrån igen. Det hade varit svårt att bara göra den enkla besvärjelsen som skulle göra Hermione bättre.

Det var till synes helt öde, utan annat än skog och den där gamla trädkojan i närheten. Trädkojan! Där skulle de få tak över huvudet och skydd för vinden som börjat blåsa upp.

Hermione hade slutat hosta nu och andades, som det verkade, mycket lättare.

"Hermione?"

Han rörde lätt vid henne för att få hennes uppmärksamhet.

"Mm."

"Det finns ett slags litet hus här i närheten som vi slipper vinden i. Orkar du stå upp?"

Hon såg trött upp på Draco och försökte resa sig upp. Med Dracos hjälp stod hon strax upp, men vingligt. Kojan låg mellan några träd ungefär femtio meter bort. Draco räknade snabbt ut att Hermione aldrig skulle orka ända bort. Han sa till henne precis det han nyss tänkt och lyfte sen upp henne i hans famn.

"Hur mår du?" Draco såg oroligt på Hermiones bleka men sotiga ansikte och matta ögon. Hennes mun log svagt mot honom, men leendet nådde aldrig ögonen.

"Tack vare dig mår jag bra", hon hostade till lite och ändrade sen: "Bättre."

Draco försökte le lite uppmuntrande mot henne, men han kände inte för att le. Det var ju på grund av honom som hon mådde så dåligt som hon gjorde. Han borde ha kontrollerat elden mycket bättre, men det gjorde han inte. Han släppte den bara lös och hoppades att så många dödsätare som möjligt inte hunnit undkomma, men istället verkade det som om de enda som inte undkommit eldens raseri är de som han brydde sig om.

Inne i stugan fanns det en gammal säng och där la han ner Hermione. Han kunde tydligt höra nu att hennes andetag inte rosslade lika hemskt längre. Men hon var trött. Och hon frös. Draco tog upp en filt som han omsorgsfullt la över henne och tog sen av sig manteln och la även den över henne. Hon blev mycket varmare nu och Draco var lättad.

Han såg sig omkring i kojan. Den var större än han först trott. Det stod ett litet bord i andra ändan av kojan. Han gick fram dit för att se vad det var för papper som låg ovanpå. De såg gamla ut och hade säkert legat där i flera år. Han tog upp ett papper, men det var omöjligt att se vad det en gång stått på den.

"Draco."

Han vände sig om och la ner pappret igen på bordet innan han satte sig på knä vid Hermione och tog hennes iskalla hand.

"Ja. Jag är här."

Sakta, sakta vred hon på huvudet och såg honom rakt i ögonen. Blicken han såg skrämde honom.

"Jag älskar dig."

"Jag älskar dig med, Granger", skojade han och drog lite osäkert på munnen. Men Hermione verkade inte ens reagera.

"Hälsa mamma och pappa att ... att jag älskar de med. Det kommer jag alltid att göra."

"Nej, det får du göra själv."

"Jag ... jag tror inte att jag kan det."

"Du ska inte dö nu, Hermione." Motvilligt kände han hur hans ögon tårades. Men varför gjorde dem det om han visste att hon inte skulle dö? För hon skulle inte det. Hon var inte så sjuk. Hon höll ju på att bli bättre! Det sa hon ju själv. Och hon andades mycket bättre nu, och hon hostar inte längre. Draco såg flackande mellan hennes ögon, ansikte och resten av henne.

"Förlåt", viskade hon.

"Säg inte förlåt, Hermione. Du har inget att be om ursäkt för. Men jag är ledsen. Det var inte meningen att det skulle bli såhär. Men du kommer att bli frisk och må bra igen. Du kan inte lämna mig ensam här, lova det. Snälla Hermione, lova att du stannar kvar."

"Jag lovar", sa hon i något som knappt skulle klassas som en viskning, mer en svag utandning. Och det fick henne inte alls att låta övertygande och Draco kände hur en kniv sakta trycktes in i hans hjärta och vreds om.

"Du är inte sjuk, Hermione. Du är inte sjuk."

"Jag lovar", upprepade hon svagt, "... att vänta på dig."

Det rann tårar nerför hans kinder. Draco Malfoy grät!

Hermiones grepp om hans hand hade slappnat av.

"Du är inte sjuk, Hermione! Lyssnar du? Du är inte sjuk!"

Men Hermione svarade inte. Hon blinkade lite och i högra ögonvrån trillade en ensam tår nerför dess tidigare bo och föll ner på Dracos hand. Han kände det inte, trodde förmodligen att det var en av hans egna tårar.

Hermione slöt sina ögon och ett mörker djupare än hon någonsin mött förut samlade sig runt henne och spred sig genom hennes kropp.

Draco märkte genast förändringen.

"Nej", sa han med grötig röst. Han skakade försiktigt Hermione som inte längre reagerade på någonting. Hennes huvud föll åt sidan. Han sökte på hennes hals efter en puls, något som sa att hon inte var ... Men han hittade inte det han sökte. "NEEEJ!" Han skrek ut sin sorg, men det fanns ingen att höra den. Han snyftade och kände hur hans kinder var helt våta. Han kysste Hermione en gång i pannan och drog sen manteln över hennes huvud. Tårarna rullade fortfarande i strömmar nerför hans ansikte när han sjönk ner med huvudet i madrassen, med handen fortfarande om hennes som snabbt kallnade.


	17. Hoppet är det sista som lämnar människ

**Nytt kapitel uppe, people!**

Kapitel 17

Hoppet är det sista som lämnar människan, men vad händer när hoppet är borta?

Hans huvud for bak i en våldsam smäll, hans huvud värkte och hans blick flimrade till. Tänk på något annat, tänk på något annat, manade han sig själv. Mörkret runt honom blev ett annat sorts mörker när han kopplade bort omgivningen.

Det hade gått en vecka och han kunde fortfarande inte förstå det. Han ville inte tänka på just det här, men vad som helst inne i hans huvud var bättre än det utanför. Och någon gång måste han konfrontera det på riktigt. Hermione var död. Och hon skulle inte vakna igen.

Han hade skrikit på henne, försökt få henne att lova att vakna, att bara öppna ögonen, att se på honom, att hålla ut, allt skulle bli bra. Men hon lovade inget. Hon svarade inte. Hon såg inte på honom. Och han kunde inte sluta se på henne. Hon var så stilla och fridfull. Så vacker fast hon inte fanns kvar. Varför skulle det hända honom? Varför skulle det hända henne? Han kunde inte hitta en enda bättre människa i världen än Hermione, men det var hon som låg där livlös och aldrig tänkte resa på sig igen.

Och det var hans fel. Det var han som sa besvärjelsen som tände eld på hela huset. Om han bara hade sett till att hitta Hermione lite tidigare, eller väntat ett litet tag med att använda besvärjelsen. Bara ett litet, litet tag och hon kanske inte skulle ha kommit ifrån de andra och blivit fast i det där rummet och blivit så bränd på armarna och benen, eller andats in all den där röken. Eller om han bara hade kunnat några läkande trollformler. Eller om han aldrig lät henne gå iväg så att hon kom bort från honom från början. Eller om Snape aldrig från första början tagit dem till det där huset. Eller om han aldrig från den allra första början hade kysst henne.

Allt hade börjat med kyssen. Men vid Merlins skägg, vad han hade njutit av den kyssen. Den första som de delat på. Den hade inte varit lång, inte intensiv eller krävande, men mjuk och tystande. Han kom ihåg henne så tydligt den dagen, efter balen som de hade tillbringat med varandra – först utan att veta vem den andra var. Och sen på morgonen, när han hade sett på hennes fridfulla ansikte när hon sov i hans knä, och sedan när han bar upp henne till deras torn och la henne på soffan, och när hon vaknade och förstod att han var Draco, och hon började ställa alla de där frågorna. Han hade känt sig attraherad av henne innan, och kyssen hade bara varit ett sätt att få tyst på henne. Men det gick ändå inte att glömma vilket avtryck hennes mjuka läppar hade lämnat efter sig hos honom.

Om han aldrig hade kysste henne ... Varken den gången, eller den andra gången nere vid trädet då hon hade varit så ursinnig på honom, så arg för att hon trodde att han bara utnyttjade henne för att hon var "ren". Eller om han aldrig blivit perfekt. Om han aldrig delat torn med henne. Om han aldrig blivit född.

Så många _om_, men inget som kunde ändras. Det var det värsta. Han kunde skylla allt på sig själv, skuldkänslorna som han hade höll redan på att att riva honom i stycken och saknaden hade lämnat ett stort hål i hans bröst. Men han kunde inte förändra något, vad han än gjorde gick ingenting att förändra på något sätt, varken med tankekraft, vilja eller magi.

Han hade gjort så många fel i sitt liv, och hon hade inte gjort något alls.

Förutom att älska honom.

Men man ska inte behöva dö för vem man älskade. _På grund_ av vem man älskade. Han skulle ha offrat livet för henne, för att visa att han kunde göra något gott i livet, som en sista gärning. Men han hade inte ens fått chansen förrän hon redan hade försvunnit från honom.

Medaljongen som hon fått av honom hängde kall runt hans hals och han kände diffust den ligga som en tung sten mot bröstkorgen över hans hjärta, som en påminnelse om hur fruset hans hjärta egentligen var. Han hade tagit den efter att han svept in henne i hans mantel och upptäckt att hon ändrat den lite så att medaljongen nu gick att öppna. Inuti fanns en sån där mugglarteckning på dem tillsammans. På bilden kysste dem varandra, och på den andra sidan hade hon skrivit:

"_You and me together, for ever  
Always thinking of you_"

Hans ögon hade fyllts på nytt av tårar och han hade förstått att om det hände henne någonting hade hon velat att han skulle ha den. Därför trädde han snabbt av den från henne och hängde den runt sin egna hals.

Något kallt rann över honom och han kom tillbaka till verkligheten. Ett surrande i hans öron växlade i ljudstyrka, men han försökte att ignorera det och stänga det ute. Hans huvud åkte smärtsamt bakåt igen.

Det var plågsamt att tänka tillbaka på det som hänt, men det var bättre att tänka på det än att vara kvar i verkligheten just nu och han tvingade sig att ignorera alla andra smärtor och fokusera på den mentala. Han slöt ögonen och kände hur kroppen inte orkade längre och han föll ihop på det hårda och kalla golvet utan att göra något för att rädda sig i fallet.

Det blixtrade i huvudet, och han gled in i det där konstiga mörkret igen.

När han lämnat Hermione hade blommor slagit ut på vägen, fåglar sjöng och ekorrar jagade varandra i träden och solens strålar fick allt att lysa i en underlig vacker färg. Inte tänkte han på att det snart var jullov, och det borde vara snö istället för blommor på vägen framför honom. Men det spelade ingen roll, allt kunde lika gärna ha varit mörkt och dystert, fullt av övergivna spindelnät och mörka skuggor som hotade den som ensam gick genom mörkret, för han la ändå inte märke till någonting.

Ett tag hade han funderat på att själv dö, bara ge upp och lägga sig bredvid Hermione. _Tillsammans, för evigt._

Han hade till och med börjat skriva ett brev där han bad om förlåtelse. Men han kunde inte fullfölja det. Han hade något han måste göra innan. Han hade inte vetat vart han skulle, vart han var på väg. Han gick bara dit vägen ledde honom, hela tiden undrandes om han gjorde rätt i ett lämna henne där. Han hade inte haft mod att begrava henne, det hade inte gjort rätt åt hennes skönhet om han hade kastat smutsig jord över henne för att låta maskar och skalbaggar använda henne som deras föda. Så han la en besvärjelse över henne som skulle låta henne vila i frid. Det stack i hjärtat på honom varje gång han såg henne ligga där.

Han hade aldrig varit älskad av någon, och att den enda som faktiskt verkade ha gjort det skulle vara Hermione, den person som han faktiskt älskade tillbaka och aldrig skulle göra något för att skada, var något han hade haft svårt att ta in. Och nu var han den som såg på henne en sista gång, stående där böjd över henne.

Han hade velat kyssa henne, känna hennes läppar en sista gång. Men han var rädd för att de skulle vara kalla, var rädd att det sista minne av henne skulle vara hennes kalla läppar mot hans, och inte hennes vackra kropp som låg och sov evighetens vila.

Han hade sedan gett sig iväg, gått på den där vägen full av blommor som inte borde finnas vid den här tiden, och den där solen som värmde fast den borde ha varit kall. Hans tankar hade varit dystra och han hade övervägt att vända om och lägga sig bredvid Hermione och vänta in döden, så att de skulle kunna få frid tillsammans. Han hade två gånger vänt om men stannat när han fått syn på det lilla huset, vilket Hermione låg i. Han kunde inte göra det. Inte nu. Men han skulle vara med henne igen, snart. Det var ett löfte han tänkte hålla. Han skulle inte låta henne vänta för länge.

Av ren utmattning hade han snubblat på en sten och sedan inte orkat resa på sig igen. Han hade inte ätit något, inte druckit något sedan han lämnat Snapes hus, för ... hur länge sedan var det? Han hade ingen aning, han hade tappat känslan för tid för länge sedan. Solen fanns inte längre på himlen, det enda sällskap han hade nu var stjärnorna. Han kurade ihop sig invid ett träd och drog tröjan närmare kroppen. Det var riktigt mörkt ute och så kallt, så kallt. Han frös ända in till benen men han kunde inte göra något åt det. Han hade glömt bort staven, att han var en trollkarl. Och vad hade han att klaga på egentligen? Att han fortfarande var vid liv? Det var mer än vad Hermione hade.

Han hade försökt dra sig tillbaka in i det drömlandskap där han inte kände några känslor och där han befunnit sig i hela dagen. Inga känslor betydde att han inte behövde tänka och behövde han inte tänka, behövde han inte se Hermiones tomma och bleka ansikte varje gång han slöt ögonen.

Alla dessa år då han inte gjort annat än att roa sig åt hur dum hon såg ut med hennes löjliga trio, hur smart hon trodde hon var, att hon alltid skulle visa hur mycket bättre hon var alla andra. Och hur mycket han hade hatat henne för det. Allt det gjorde sig påmint nu, gnagde och karvade sig in i hans tankar och fick honom att förstå vilken dålig människa han var. Han hade aldrig sett henne för henne förrän det här året. Hon var ingen mugglarfödd länge, men det borde inte ha varit början till att han började gilla henne. För inte kunde en sådan sak förändra så mycket?

Jo. Det kunde det.

Han var _Draco_ _Malfoy_. Han var uppfostrad på att hata smutsskallar och rödhåriga fortplantningsmaskiner vid namn Weasly. Det fann inga värre enligt hans far. Men vad visste hans far om det? Han hade blivit uppfostrad på samma sätt.

Till och med solen har en baksida med fläckar. Bara för att man alltid har sett smutsskallar för just smutsiga så ska väl det kunna förändras. Blod är tjockare än vatten, eller hur? Så vad är det för skillnad om en generation, eller tvåhundra har varit trollkarlar? Det är skickligheten som borde betygsättas och då är de renblodiga långt ifrån bäst. Har det någonsin funnits en smutsskalle bland dödsätarna? Nej, för det är bara de renblodiga som skulle komma på något så absurt. Något så idiotiskt.

Draco fnös tyst i tankarna och tänkte på sin far som så stolt, så glatt, så _kärleksfullt_ visade världen vad han tyckte om de icke renblodiga. Vad skulle han tänka nu? Han kunde se sin far framför sig, se hur han med avsmak såg ner på sin för honom ej längre existerande son. Visste han vad Draco gjort? Visste han att Draco helt och fullt förälskat sig i en människa som i sin fars ögon inte kunde ha varit ett sämre val? Om han visste om det, visste han också att Draco befunnit sig i professor Snapes hem vid attacken? Hade han kommit för att hämta hem honom och tvinga honom att bli en tjänare under Mörkrets Herre? Eller för att – om de hade kunnat hitta honom – avrätta honom redan då?

Tankarna på hans far hade fått honom att besluta att han måste fortsätta kämpa, och han hade kommit upp på fötter igen och börjat gå. Än en gång hade han tänkt ligga kvar där, låta kölden och naturen ta honom. Det skulle ha varit så lätt. Men han kunde inte svika Hermione så, han var skyldig henne att fortsätta och avsluta det han redan startat. Vinden hade plötsligt tagit i och kölden var värre än innan, men han tog några skakiga steg framåt och tvingade sig igenom. Varje steg var viktigt för att ta sig närmare sitt mål. Problemet var bara att han inte haft någon aning om vart han var på väg.

Dracos huvud blixtrade igen, värre än tidigare, och han var tvungen att öppna ögonen bara för att se in i ansiktet på en dödsätare.

"Men ser man på, Törnrosa har vaknat. Är du redo för ännu en omgång?"


	18. Man kan inte ge det man inte har, och he

Hej igen!

**Linnea:** Tack för din kommentar! :) Jag kan säga dig att jag har fler idéer på gång, faktiskt, som handlar om Dramione. Jag ska finslipa lite på det och sen lägga ut och jag hoppas du läser och kommer tycka om det! :) Sen också, utan att avslöja för mycket, så hoppas jag att du gått in här för att se vad mer jag lagt ut, för här får du en "ledtråd" som handlar om din kommentar: Fortsätt läs..! Jag tror du kommer gilla det som jag snart lägger upp. Kanske ingen riktig ledtråd, haha, men om du tänker efter kanske du förstår vad jag menar ... Tack igen, och hoppas du gillar det här kapitlet!

Och **Fanny:** Jag vet inte helt ärligt vad jag skulle göra utan dig! Men jag vet att den här ficen skulle inte finnas här utan din hjälp och ditt stöd! Tack för att du finns och det här kapitlet är till dig..! :)

**Så, nu vet jag inte hur mycket ni kommer ihåg den här gången, men jag beslutade att i vilket fall lägga in summeringen igen, men lite tillägg på slutet från sist ... SÅ om ni orkar/behöver/vill/känner för det, så läs igenom summeringen och fräscha upp minnet lite! :)**

**SUMMERING:**

_Hermione fick i första kapitlet reda på att "the Grangers" inte var hennes biologiska föräldrar, och hon var inte alls en smutsskalle eftersom hennes riktiga föräldrar är renblodiga, och tillhör dödsätarna ... Hon vet inte namnet på hennes föräldrar, och inte hur de ser ut, bara att de finns och att de döpte henne till Afrodite, och hennes bror till Christopher._

_Hermione är - tillsammans med Draco Malfoy, bland annat - förste prefekt och första kvällen i slottet anordnas en maskeradbal för alla prefekter där de ska få chans att lära känna varandra utan att veta vilka de är och utifrån namnen eller utseendet skapa fördomar utan att lära känna personen i fråga. På festen finns det två stollar som delar ut kort till alla på festen, tjejerna får ta varsitt kort ur en hatt, killarna ur en annan och vad kortet sen föreställde spelade ingen roll, de skulle bara hitta nästa person som hade ett likadant, och sedan tillbringa kvällen - eller ett tag av den - med den personen. Och tur för Hermione, så hittar hon en jättetrevlig kille och en helt enastående danspartner som hon umgås med resten av kvällen och hade en jättebra stund med med skratt och roliga samtal och senare under kvällen somnar hon i hans knä. När hon vaknar senare upptäcker hon att hon måste vara i sitt prefekttorn - det som hon ska dela med en annan prefekt vid namn Chris. Hon började undra hur hon hade kommit dit när Draco dyker upp bakom henne, och det visar sig att det var med honom hon tillbringat tid med på balen, den underbara personen med fantastiska ögon, och han hade själv burit upp henne till tornet när hon somnat. Och tornet kommer hon inte i fortsättningen att dela med denna Chris, utan med Draco._

_Hermione är irriterad på Draco under en tid, men börjar oförklarligt dra sig till honom trots att hon inte vill när han börjar behandla henne bättre för att han vet att hon är renblodig, och under tiden är det någon som skickar brev till Draco med mugglarritade bilder som Hermione gjort - och kastat._

_Hermione kommer tillbaka till sitt och Dracos sällskapsrum sent en kväll och blir nästan strypt av Draco som inte släpper taget om hennes hals förrän hon som en sista ansträngning sparkar till honom och han släpper taget. Draco verkade uppriktigt förvånad och ovetandes över det som precis hänt och påstår att det inte var han, att han inte vet vad han gjorde, och Hermione tror honom._

_Draco kommer in när Hermione ligger i badkaret en morgon, och som motsats till sitt vanliga jag, vänder han sig om som en gentleman när Hermione stiger upp och knyter en badrock om sig och tömmer ut vattnet. Hermione blir en aning försenad till en lektion och kommer in sist, vilket såklart leder till att den enda plats som finns kvar är den bredvid Draco som förväntar sig att Hermione ska hjälpa honom att förstå det som sägs på lektionerna och det som står i böckerna, men Hermione vägrar och deras höga röster leder till straffkommendering tillsammans. Kan Hermione hata Draco mer än vad hon gör just nu? Men det ändras snabbt när Draco väcker henne dagen efter för att de ska hinna till deras lektioner, och dessutom väntar in henne. Hon blir inte helt glad på honom, men det gör det inte värre i alla fall. Någon har skickat brev till Hermione från Draco som säger att nu när Hermione är renblodig så kan Draco erkänna sina äkta känslor för henne, och Hermione blir rasande igen och stormar ner till den stora eken nere vid sjön, där det stod att hon skulle möta honom. Draco hävdar att det inte alls är han som har skickat brevet, men det slutar ändå med att de delar en kyss._

_Draco har upprepande mardrömmar och de handlar om hur han torterar olika personer, men på senaste tiden har de personerna blivit Hermione, och han är rädd för att drömmarna är på väg att bli verklighet, och han matvägrar och struntar i att gå på lektionerna. Han får dessutom ett brev från sin far och en flyttnyckel som tar honom till hans fars ägor och han blir erbjuden att bli en dödsätare och få märket på armen, men han vägrar och hela mötet slutar med att han blir torterad av sin moster._

_När Draco kommer tillbaka är Hermione sur för att han hoppar över kurser och inte dyker upp till maten, men när hon ser honom frågar hon hur han mår och samtalet utvecklas till något djupare och Draco berättar om hur han vuxit upp med sin hemska far och att de sår han fick under gårdagen från sin moster inte var något nytt. Draco och Hermione delar ett särskilt band efter det och Draco ger Hermione amuletten som varit flyttnyckeln till hans fars hus, som en symbol för Hermione att hon aldrig skulle glömma det han berättat och hon tar efter ett tags tvekan emot det oerhört dyra smycket. Draco tillåter henne att röra vid det långa ärret som han har på ryggen, det gör ont när hon stryker fingret emot det, men han ber henne att fortsätta ändå. Hermione berättar att teckningen på väggen - den som Draco fått i ett brev - är gjord av henne, och han tar med henne ut på en utflykt till astronomitornet och Hermione ger honom en kyss som han besvarar._

_Man får se hur Snape får ett uppdrag av två dödsätare som påstår sig vara föräldrar till Hermione och hennes biologiska bror, men han kan se att det inte är de som är föräldrar till de två barnen, men att de som är det inte vill visa sig, av någon anledning, trots att han redan anat sig till en del av svaret. Uppdraget går ut på att helt enkelt med vilka medel han än har, att hitta de här två barnen, och överge dem till dödsätarna, som "tappat kontakten". Och om Snape skulle vägra, så skulle han få stå öga mot öga med Voldemort, så han förstår att hitta de här två ungdomarna är tydligen prioriterat även för Mörkrets Herre._

_Jullovet är här om en vecka och eleverna blir mystiskt sjuka med feber och snoriga näsor och allt som hör därtill, och man kan bara anta att det är Snapes verk. Hermione återvänder till skolan när hon är frisk, och Draco fortsätter att strunta i lektionerna. När Hermione kommer tillbaka till sällskapsrummet hittar hon Draco medvetslös på golvet och sekunden senare är det sista hon ser Snape som står med staven riktad mot henne._

_Hermione vaknar upp i en mörk cell och ser inget annat än mörker var hon än går och hennes huvud bultar efter ett sår hon fick i pannan när hon snavade över en rot i golvet. Snape kommer senare och hämtar henne och medan de går genom huset undrar han varför Hermione beter sig så konstigt, och hon svarar att det är mörkt och vad ska hon annars göra än att famla efter väggen för att hitta vägen? Snape berättar att det är fullt upplyst i korridoren och tar sig en titt på hennes ögon. Hon har blod i dem efter såret i huvudet och det kan vara en eftereffekt av förtrollningen som gör att hon inte ser någonting, och det går över efter någon dag. Förutom det, så upptäcker han att hon har gröna ögon, det har hon väl inte haft förut?_

_I det enorma huset där de befinner sig - Snapes hus - finns också Draco. Och Sirius. Sirius hade inte dött för Bellatrix trollstav när han föll genom väven. Han skulle ha dött, om Snape bara hade väntat en millisekund med att kasta en trollformel som lamslog Sirius, och fick dödsförbannelsen att med en hårsmån missa Sirius kropp._

_Hermione är glad att Sirius lever, men varken hon eller Draco vill stanna i Snapes hus, men de vet heller inte hur de kan ta sig därifrån. Bakom en annan dörr i det huset bor en till person - Christopher, eller rättare sagt Hayden, Hermiones bror. Hermione drömmer en mardröm där Voldemort torterar henne och när hon vaknar har hon en inristning på handleden som förestället ett V med en orm som slingrar sig uppför kanten. Om hon rör vid området strålar en smärta ut från stället genom armen ut i kroppen, och när Snape hittar Hermione snoka runt i huset blir han rasande och tar tag i hennes arm för att släpa henne tillbaka till de ställen där hon fick vara. Smärtan genom det hårda greppet får Hermione att svimma. Snape skyndar sig till Draco och Sirius och gör ett förband som ska hjälpa henne mot den hemska sak kallat Ormen som Voldemort ristat in på Hermione, hans egna dotter ..._

_Hermione blir rasande på Snape och alla i hennes omgivning för att ingen tyckte att det var viktigt nog att berätta att hennes far var Mörkrets Herre, världens mest hatade och ondskefulla person någonsin, och börjar kasta saker på Snape, som helt glömt bort att han kan hindra det med sin stav. Hermione ger sig iväg igen, och försöker leta upp det där rummet där hon hittat sin bror, och när hon kommer dit finner hon rummet tomt, men hittar en dörr som leder nedåt i någon slags källare, med ett hål mitt i rummet. Vid hålets kant slår hennes fot emot ett halsband med två mynt som är trädda på det, och när hon reser sig upp igen med det i sin hand får ett plötsligt och kraftigt vindslag henne att tappa balansen och falla rakt ner i hålet._

_Hennes färd stannas upp en aning och hon slår sig inte så hårt när hon kommer till marken, men Hayden hade inte lika stor tur och sitter där nere med en förmodad bruten arm. Ingen av dem har en stav och de tillbringar natten där de hamnat för att se om Snape skulle kunna hitta dem där nästa morgon, men när ingen kommer reser de på sig för att utforska gångarna som finns i grottan, och om de har tur, leder det till en väg upp därifrån._

_I en annan del av huset ljuder ett högt och enträget larm och Snape inser att dödsätarna har kommit för att ta med sig de två barnen, och vad de skulle göra med Snape för att han inte tagit dem direkt till Voldemort som han skulle ha gjort enligt orderna visste han inte och ville inte ta reda på det heller. Innan de flyr ger Snape Draco en röd stor mantel och en silverstav med orden "När tiden är inne lär du behöva den. Du kommer veta vad som ska göras och tveka inte! Gör det och kom sen tillbaka." De tre flyr fältet och önskar att Hermione och Hayden är i säkerhet._

_De flyr ner i någon slags källare som ligger under huset, och väl där nere på botten säger Snape åt dem alla att springa uppför en lång trappa som går uppåt till ett säkert ställe högre upp, men de måste skynda sig, för så fort som dödsätarna kommer ikapp dem och sätter en fot på trappan så kommer den att rasa ihop. Innan Snape lämnar dem för att ta sig upp på annat sätt blir de räddade av en rödhårig dödsätare som oskadliggör en dödsätare och säger sedan åt dem att springa. Sirius och Draco springer mot trappan och en bit upp märker Draco att någon är på väg mot dem i hög fart och han vänder sig om och finner Hermione och Hayden. De springer alla det snabbaste de kan uppför trappan, men märker att dödsätarna har dykt upp och närmar sig snabbt._

_Den rödhåriga kvinnan hjälper dem igen och när en dödsätare bara är ett steg ifrån att sätta sin fot på trappan oskadliggör hon honom också, och Draco tror att de klarade sig, men så ser han hur dödsätaren faller framåt och desperat knuffar han till Hermione så hon flyger upp på plattformen och faller själv ner genom två andra trappor ner på stenarna nedanför. Hans huvud faller åt sidan och man kan se blod som sakta tränger sig fram._

_Den rödhåriga kvinnan – Fanny – hoppar senare efter Draco och ger honom en dryck som läker såret på kinden och huvudet och även hans brutna revben, men tack vare den mantel som Snape gett honom så skulle han ändå ha klarat sig rätt bra, eftersom den har en slags förtrollning som ger bäraren ett skydd mot saker som kan skada den utifrån. Fanny berättar att hon är en U.C.A.M – Under-Cover-Agent-från-Ministeriet. Vilket betydde att hon inte var en dödsätare, men att hon ändå på något sätt fått alla andra att tro det så hon kunde spionera åt ministeriet och hjälpa mugglare och andra som skulle kunna behöva hennes hjälp._

_Sedan använder Draco staven som även den han fått av Sirius och bränner i princip ner hela stället. I branden och röken försöker Hemrione, Hayden, Sirius och Snape att ta sig ut, omedvetna om att Fanny letar efter dem för att försöka ta dem i säkerhet, samt omedvetna om att Draco fortfarande lever. En bjälke faller ner från det brinnande huset och skiljer Hermione från resten av gruppen som försent märker att hon inte längre är med dem._

_Fanny räddar Hayden, Sirius och Snape. Draco hittar Hermione i ett övertänt rum på golvet och hon tror först att hon är död tills Draco övertygar henne om motsatsen och tar med sig henne därifrån. Draco vet inte vart de hamnar, men han ser ett litet hus som han tar med sig Hermione till. Hermione hostar och säger åt Draco att hälsa hennes föräldrar att hon älskar dem, och att hon älskar Draco och lovar att vänta på honom. Draco lämnar snart huset med Hermiones döda kropp kvar i huset tillsammans med hans mantel om henne och en förbannelse som låter henne vila där i frid._

_Draco ger sig av, tyngd av sorg och hopplöshet och det nästa man får veta är att han är fångad av dödsätare som torterar honom för upplysningar som han inte har._

_**Slut på summering**_

Kapitel 18

Man kan inte ge det man inte har, och heller inte förlora det

Det där kalla rann över honom igen, som iskalla maskar som kröp över hans bara skinn. Han kände hur något träffade honom i ryggen och fick honom att vända på sig så han låg på sidan, men han orkade inte göra något annat. Det där surrandet var tillbaka i öronen. Surrandet blev värre, och han tyckte sig nästan urskilja något bakom det där surrandet, men kunde inte greppa det riktigt. Någon tog tag i hans kropp och han satt plötsligt upp igen, men den här gången med ryggen mot den kalla väggen. Det tjöt i öronen men efter ett tag avtog både tjutandet och surrandet. Hans huvud for bakåt igen och smällde i stenväggen.

"Upp med ögonen, Törnrosa. Börjar du inte bli trött på det här nu? Vi kan lätt avsluta det om du bara berättar det vi vill veta."

Just det, det var ju därför han bara hört det där surrandet tidigare. Den där jobbiga rösten. Han hade försökt stänga av den hela kvällen.

"Jag har ... redan ... sagt att –"

"Jaja, du har redan berättat att hon är död. Och du 'vet inte' vart han är. Men _vi_ har redan berättat att om du inte berättar vart dem två är, så kommer det här vara din sista natt vid liv."

Bara jag är tillsammans med Hermione, tänkte han och slöt ögonen. Bara jag är tillsammans med henne spelar det ingen roll vart jag är. Han hade inte tänkt på det förut, men när han började prata upptäckte han hur ont det gjort att bara andas.

"Försök inte glida bort igen, vi har gott om tid att förhöra dig på, och det är inte meningen att den här vistelsen ska vara trivsam." Dödsätaren knackade med kniven på sidan av Dracos huvud, med eggen mot hans skinn. Draco grimaserade och samlade styrka för att räta på sig ur den obekvämliga ställning de hade satt honom i. Det gjorde ont överallt i kroppen och det gjorde det svårt att tänka.

"Sådär, ja. Nu kan vi börja om. Vill du vara snäll och berätta vart vi kan hitta Hermione Dödingen Granger och Hayden Vet Inte West?"

"Jag ... vet inte", flämtade Draco och bet hårt ihop tänderna när han tog ett skakigt andetag.

"Så du säger att hon faktiskt är död och att Mr Inte Död är någonstans du inte vet?"

"Ja", sa Draco ansträngt och blängde mot dödsätaren i trotsigt mod.

"Så den äckelungen har gått och 'dött' där du inte tänker berätta vart hon är?" sa dödsätaren vid namn Hunter, ganska passande för tillfället, eller hur?

"Sluta ge henne öknamn... ditt svin. Hon var smartare ... än alla er här inne ... tillsammans! Och om hon varit vid liv ... och jag hade berättat vart hon var ... så hade ni ändå aldrig kunnat fånga henne ... för hon överlistar er med formler och ... _hjärnor_ så ni skulle stå där ... med tomma händer och ... undra vad som hänt." Draco kokade av ilska och motlust gentemot Hunter och alla andra dödsätare i rummet.

"Åh, jag tror visst att någon har skaffat sig en flickvän? Synd att hon är död bara", sa dödsätaren och resten skrattade rått åt honom. "Vart lämnade du din zombie flickvän då? Eller stack hon kanske iväg med sin bror? Jag har hört att sånt är ganska populärt hos vissa."

"Jag har inget att ge er", sa Draco trött för säkert femte gången.

Dödsätaren gav ifrån sig en hög teatralisk suck och Draco var ganska säker på att han gjorde en menande min mot några andra dödsätare som såg på, så som han själv varit en av de som kollade på och skrattade åt det hela som hände. Och han visste också att det han genomlidit hittills inte var någonting mot det han skulle få genomlida resten av hans sista timmar, eller dagar om han hade otur. Han hade såhär långt lyckats kunna hålla sig från att skrika rakt ut, men han visste alltför väl att även den tuffaste av dem alla inte kunde hålla ut mycket längre än så långt Draco hade lyckats bita ihop just nu. Och han visste att när han gav upp och gav vika för smärtan, så var han väldigt nära den gräns när alla tillslut gav upp och gav dödsätarna det dem ville ha, bara för att få dem att sluta. Men Draco hade inget att ge dem och han var rädd för att han då skulle få genomlida den här smärtan ett väldigt långt tag tills även de förstod att han faktiskt inte visste något, och gjorde sig då av med honom.

Draco kände hur den kalla eggen på dödsätarens kniv gjorde ett långt ytligt sår över Dracos arm, över axeln, över halsen och stannade sedan bakom hans vänstra öra. Han visste att såret inte var farligt, men det brände och gjorde så ont att han darrade ännu mer i kroppen. Hur hamnade jag i den här situationen? Tänkte han och försökte förgäves att än en gång flyta in i det där ljuva mörka himmelsriket där den här fysiska smärtan inte existerade.

"Tänker du berätta var dem håller till?"

Draco kisade och såg på dödsätaren som lutade sig ner över honom och höll kniven under hakan på Draco och tvingade honom att lyfta upp huvudet och se på honom. Det konstiga var att han just då inte tänkte på vad de skulle göra med honom, det enda han tänkte på var att senaste gången han blivit grymt torterad av sin moster och han sedan återvänt till slottet och själv plåstrat om såren, rädd för vad Pomfrey annars ställt för frågor, så hade Hermione funnits där. Han kom ihåg stunden de hade delat med varandra och han kunde fortfarande känna ilningarna som hennes beröring över hans nya ärr hade sänt inom honom. Men den här gången var annorlunda. Den här gången, om han ens skulle klara sig, skulle han vara helt ensam. Han skulle stå på egna ben utan varken familj eller pengar att klara sig med.

Mitt liv var dömt att misslyckas redan från början tack vare den familj jag föddes in i, tänkte han och stirrade med tom blick ut i cellen utan att kolla på något speciellt, istället såg han minnen för sitt inre. Var det ungefär såhär det gick till för dem alla? De som sa att de såg deras liv spelas upp i repris framför ögonen på dem? Han såg Hermione le mot honom och han ville så gärna sträcka fram handen och smeka hennes kind, men han visste att det bara var en synvilla. Men om det var såhär han skulle få se sitt liv spelas upp, så var det i alla fall inte så farligt, tänkte han och log.

Det måste ha varit en syn som dödsätarna aldrig förr sett. En fånge som blint stirrar ut i rummet och inte verkar reagera det minsta på varken crucio, kniveggen eller andra redskap som de tog till med, och när de tänker på att sluta och ta en paus för att inte döda honom på en gång så börjar han att le. Han ler inte svagt, inte heller bländande stort som en psykiskt sjuk patient, utan ett nästan varmt, hemlighetsfullt leende som såg ut att berätta att han visste något som de inte gjorde. Det fick alla som varit på väg ut genom rummet att stanna upp och se på honom. Dödsätaren som torterat Draco mest blev också mest förbannad. Med stora kliv gick han över rummet och såg rakt in i Dracos ögon som såg upp på honom och slog hårt till honom med handryggen över kindbenen.

Draco spottade ut saliv blandat med blod på golvet och vred sakta upp huvudet igen med samma leende som verkade ge dödsätaren spel. Han höjde handen igen för att ge Draco ett nytt slag, men när Draco öppnade munnen och med raspig och hes röst började tala, hejdade han sig en sekund.

"Vad ska ni göra när Mörkrets Herre kallar er till sig och det enda ni har att säga är att ni inte fått reda på något alls? Vad ska ni göra när han får reda på att ni inte duger till något alls? Vad ska ni göra när han får reda på att ni är anledningen att –", Draco avbröt sig när ett nytt slag från dödsätaren träffade honom på käken. Draco kollade ner i golvet innan han såg upp på dödsätaren som hade ett ännu mer ursinnigt uttryck i ansiktet nu, och log med ett ännu större leende. "Vad ska ni göra när han får reda på att ni är anledningen till att hans dotter är död?"

Nästa slag gav Draco en direktbiljett till hans efterlängtade drömmörker.

...¨¨~..~.*.~..~..¨¨...

"Vakna!" En hand ruskade våldsamt om honom och han kom sakta tillbaka till verkligheten, hur många gånger hade han varit med om det här? Han märkte på en gång att han knappt kände någon smärta alls. Var han så nära slutet att han redan utstått så mycket smärta att han inte längre kände något alls? Eller var det någon som hade helat honom? En liten gnista av hopp tändes inom honom och han öppnade ögonen. När han fokuserade blicken såg han en arm med Mörkrets Märke framför sig och hoppet slocknade och trött gled ögonlocken igen. Han hade varit med om den här taktiken också – när de helade deras fångar, bara för att de skulle kunna fortsätta med tortyren och inte behöva riskera att fången svimmar av smärta på en gång. Men det betydde inte att kroppen hämtat sig psykiskt, för nästa omgång tär dubbelt så mycket på den mentala nivån än tidigare.

"Nej, nej, kom tillbaka! Titta på mig." En hand daskade till honom på kinden och han stönade lågt i en utandning men vägrade att öppna ögonen. Han hade fått nog nu han ville inte vara med i deras lek längre. Han hade aldrig varit med om så mycket smärta på så många olika sätt, kunde de inte bara låta honom dö nu? De måste ha förstått att han inte hade någon information åt dem, och de hade väl kommit över hämndgränsen för länge sedan?

Han trodde sig ha sett sin far sist dödsätarna hade varit där, för hur länge sedan det nu var. Att hålla koll på timmar minuter och dagar var inte hans största prioritet för tillfället. När han kunde se att det faktiskt var hans far som stod där och stelt såg på sin son som blodig och hjälplös låg på golvet, vred sig i plågor och darrade, kunde han inte hjälpa sig från att le ansträngt mot sin kära gamla far med orden: "Se inte så ledsen ut, snart har du ingen son kvar att skämmas över."

"Se på mig!" Draco kände hur huvudet for åt sidan av kraften efter ännu en hand som slog honom över kinden. Varför kunde de inte bara ha bättre fantasi och sluta slå honom i ansiktet gång på gång?

"Jobbiga unge! Kan du vara snäll och öppna dina förbannade ögon och _se på mig?_" Plötsligt reagerade Draco på att det var en kvinna som talade till honom och utan att tänka på det öppnade han ögonen. Inte för att det gjorde någon skillnad, för nu såg han bara ett rött mörker. Svala händer la sig på varsin sida av Dracos ansikte och vred det så han såg rakt upp i ett blekt smutsigt ansikte men med klara ögon. "Så, tack."

Hade de hyrt in kvinnor för att tortera nu också? Han visste att Bellatrix gärna gjorde det, men henne skulle man ändå inte kunna kalla en riktig kvinna. Men så hejdade Draco sig i sin tankegång och studerade ansiktet lite noggrannare, kände han inte igen det där ansiktet? Jo, han kunde nästan svära på att han kände igen ansiktet, men från vart?

"Okej, nu måste vi ta det här snabbt", sa hon och såg sig om en gång över axeln för att se så att ingen gömde sig i hörnen i hans cell, inte för att hon säkert inte kollat det redan x antal gånger. "Jag ska försöka rädda dig, men för att göra det så måste du också hjälpa till lite, okej?"

Vad snackade hon om? Rädda honom? Hur skulle det gå till? Det fanns dödsätare överallt i huset och ingen skulle låta honom bara gå ut därifrån på egna ben, eller stödd av en rödhårig kvinna vid namn Fanny. Fanny! Där var det! Hon var kvinnan som hade räddat dem vid Snapes hus när dödsätarna stormade in, och sedan läkt Dracos revben när han fallit genom trapporna och slagit i marken under allt. Men vad som hänt med henne efter det hade han ingen aning om.

"Okej?" frågade hon igen och han nickade kort som svar till hennes tidigare fråga. "Okej. Vi har några alternativ för att få ut dig härifrån. Den första är att helt enkelt rusa mot dörren och hoppas på det bästa, och det kommer förmodligen fungera, dock bara i sisådär trettio sekunder eller så. Så då kommer vi direkt till alternativ nummer två, att försöka förtrolla och klä ut dig, och det kommer nog också fungera i kanske fem minuter så det är också kört. Så då har vi bara det sista alternativet kvar. Hänger du fortfarande med?" Draco nickade sakta. "Bra. Då är det sista kvar, vilket är den enklaste av alla. Vi dödar dig."

Först spärrade Draco upp ögonen, men kom sen på att han hade inget kvar att leva för, så varför inte. Har man inget hem, inga vänner, ingen familj eller något alls kvar så vad ska han göra här? Och det skulle göra slut på hans lidande så det verkade ju bara rimligt, varför skulle hon göra sig sådant besvär för honom, när han ändå egentligen inte ville vara kvar här?

Fanny verkade se hans förändring också och skyndade sig att fortsätta.

"Vi ska inte döda dig på riktigt! Det behöver du inte ens tänka på! Du ska inte lämna oss än, det finns folk där ute som inte vill att du försvinner, så fortsätt kämpa! Hör du det?"

Draco nickade igen. Hon måste säga det bara för att försöka få honom att inte vilja ge upp, för vilka skulle det finnas där ute som fortfarande ville ha honom i sitt liv?

"Jag har en flaska här, och i den finns ett gift, vilket kommer att göra att du är skendöd, alltså du ser död ut, men är helt och fullt vid liv, ditt hjärta saktar bara ner oändligt och inte ens Madam Pomfrey skulle veta om att du var vid liv. Lite som Romeo och Julia, om du vet vad det är? Inte? Nehe, nej, hade nog inte förväntat mig det. Men jag ger den här flaskan till dig. Du får inte dricka det nu när jag är här, för då ser det ut som om det är jag som har dödat dig, och det passar inte direkt just nu. Jag har lagt en förtrollning på den så att den inte blir så lätt att upptäcka innan du har druckit ur den, och när du har gjort det så kommer den att försvinna, så du behöver inte oroa dig för att gömma den." Hon tog fram en rosa kristallflaska som hon tryckte ner i Dracos hand. "Du måste vara försiktig med att dricka den! De får inte se att du dricker något, för då är det kört och du kommer aldrig ut härifrån levande, och tänk inte ens tanken på att låta dem se det så att de dödar dig! Jag kommer att leta upp och hemsöka dig i graven!Bara så du vet. Och just det, det tar mellan en minut eller två för den att verka och det kommer kännas ungefär som om du är otroligt sömnig, så ta den medan de slår eller vad de nu gör, som mest. Då kommer det se ut som om din kropp helt enkelt gav upp. Efteråt kanske det blir någon begravning eller så, och då får den hända, jag kommer att komma och hämta dig efter den. Jag har ett motgift som gör att du vaknar upp på en gång. Jag kan inte garantera att du överlever om du inte får den, så ... äh det behöver vi inte ta! Jag måste gå nu, men kom ihåg att ta den! Jag kommer att vänta på dig utanför sen."

Och med det reste hon sig upp och sparkade till honom i magen och en gång till precis under revbenen. Hon var träffsäker och visste att hon inte skadade något viktigt organ, men där kunde man snacka om att sparka på någon som redan låg ner. Draco visste att hon bara gjort det för att visa att hon faktiskt kommit in för att ha lite "kul" med honom, som hon säkert uppgett att hon skulle bara för att komma in till honom utan att väcka misstankar.

När hon gått och dörren stängdes med en hög smäll bakom henne och han åter var ensam med sina tankar kom Draco på att han glömt att fråga henne hur hon hade kunnat hitta honom.

...¨¨~..~.*.~..~..¨¨...

Hunter, dödsätaren, hade återvänt, men den här gången såg han bara på medan två andra dödsätare fick avreagera sig på Dracos kropp. Och det var inte bara ett uttryck, utan det var exakt vad de gjorde.

"Du vet att om du erkänner att du gjort fel och svär trohet till Mörkrets Herre så överväger han att låta dig komma in i kretsen. Nå, lovar du?"

Men han tänkte aldrig svära den troheten, om det så blev det sista han gjorde att vägra dem det, så skulle han göra det. De hade inget att hota med förutom att ta hans liv, och det hade han ju inte något större emot egentligen, så det skulle bara bli en befrielse istället för en förbannelse. Erbjudandet upprepades efter ett par slag och ett par sparkar, men Draco knep ihop sin mun utan att yttra något ljud alls förutom att ge ifrån sig stön och vrål och skrik när han inte klarade av att hålla det inom sig.

"Du kanske tror att Han kanske tröttnar ju mer vi håller på och ju mer du vägrar svara? Men där har du fel, för han värdesätter förmågan att stå på sig, och ju längre du står emot, desto mer imponerad blir han. Det kanske slutar med att du är inom den innersta kretsen vid kvällens slut, det skulle vara något va?" retades dem med honom om och om igen. Men genom de retsamma tonfallen och gesterna, så visste Draco att de var avundsjuka på honom, att Mörkrets Herre var så intresserad av honom och beblandade sig så personligt i det hela. Men Draco visste att han aldrig skulle gå med på det, hur länge de än höll på. Smärtan skulle bli olidlig, ja, men hellre smärtan över sina egna fysiska sår är smärtan över de sår han skapat på andra.

Draco hade precis fått i sig drycken vid ett tillfälle då de båda hämtade andan och vände sig mot sina kamrater och snackade i någon minut. Hade dem inte slutat då så visste Draco inte hur han skulle ha klarat sig genom natten med de smärtor han kände för tillfället, värst var de i magen, men de hade även fått in några bultande slag i huvudet, trots att de hade blivit förbjudna att sikta där av Hunter, som förmodligen bara skickade den regeln vidare från Mörkrets Herre. Eller var det kanske hans far som hade förbjudit det? För att han inte skulle klara av att se sin sons huvud insparkat? Nej, det var inte så troligt. Hans far hade aldrig förut sympatiserat på någon nivå med sin son. "Det går över" eller "Det där är väl inget att gråta för?" var vanliga fraser han redan som ett litet barn hade fått höra och tillslut lärde han sig att inte gnälla över något, inte gråta över något och absolut inte visa några känslor över något så banalt som ett litet sår.

De båda dödsätarna kom tillbaka och nu hade de inga huvor på sig så han kunde klart och tydligt se att den ena av dem var Mr Crabbe, Vincent Crabbes far, och den andre var en man som han aldrig sett förut.

"Nå, svär du?" Draco spottade på golvet framför honom och kände hur drycken började göra så att hans muskler slappnade av och resten av kroppen blev segare. "Jag hörde inte hans svar, gjorde du, Kaplet?"

"Nää, jag tror inte det", svarade den andra mannen som tydligen hette Kaplet. Och sedan kände Draco hans hårda stövel i magen igen och han kröp ihop svag och sömnig. Det kändes som om han inte hade sovit på över en vecka, och nu sa hans kropp åt honom att den där stenen som han låg på, den var oerhört mjuk och underbar att vila huvudet mot. Och sedan skulle han bara sluta ögonen, och så skulle kroppen sköta resten åt honom. Varför tacka nej till ett sådant erbjudande? Han slappnade avi kroppen och lät drycken göra sitt medan slagen fortsatte hagla över honom men de kändes altmer avlägsna och han var lättad över att få lämna det bakom sig. Nu väntade en ny annorlunda framtid då alla trodde att han var död. I alla fall för ett tag, för sådant var ju inte hundraprocentigt säkert. Han kände hur andetagen nästan upphörde tillsammans med hjärtslagen, men han var fortfarande vagt medveten om omgivningen.

"Vänta, stopp! Stopp, stopp, STOPP!" vrålade Hunter. "Kolla om han andas! Andas han? Men kolla då för Merlins skull! Men kolla för fan om hans hjärta slår!" Det hördes springande steg och händer trevade över Dracos kropp i en halv minut medan Draco gled längre och längre bort. De vände på hans kropp så att han låg på rygg men hur mycket de än kollade så kunde ingen hitta något livstecken. "Ni har haft ihjäl honom! Vid Merlins skägg ni har dödat honom! Sa jag inte åt er att kolla så att han andades och hela honom om ni tänkte hålla på länge? _SA JAG INTE DET?_"

Ett mummel hördes och sedan lyfte Dracos kropp från marken av en lätt svävarformel.

"Ni tar fullt ansvar för det här nu och förklarar det för Malfoy, _FÖRSTÅTT_? Ge er iväg nu!"

Ute i korridoren hördes springande fotsteg överallt och snart hördes ett par som Draco, om han fortfarande varit vid metvetande, skulle ha känt igen överallt.

"Vad har ni gjort?_ Vad har ni gjort! Vart är han? Vart är min son? NEEEJ!_ NEEEJ! Draco, Draco min son, se på mig! Se på mig! Snälla, öppna ögonen. Draco, kan du öppna dina ögon? Kan du göra det?" Det hördes snyftningar när Mr Malfoy sjönk ner på golvet och begravde ansiktet i Dracos kläder. Han såg upp på alla som mållösa stod och såg på. "Vad står ni och glor för? _Gör_ någonting! Har ni försökt hela honom? Har ni hämtat någon? _Hämta_ _någon_!" Hans händer famlade över Dracos ansikte och tårar föll från hans kinder och vätte ned Dracos blodindränkta kläder. "Vem gjorde det? Vem dödade dig, min son? Vem? Visa dig! _Visa dig!_" När Mr Kaplet tog ett steg framåt såg han ner i marken och började stamma fram en förklaring att han inte alls menat det, att han visste inte, han hade inte velat ... Men Lucius Malfoy lyssnade inte, han snärtade bara med staven och Kaplet föll ihop på golvet, död. "Var det någon mer?" Ingen svarade något det var dödstyst i hela korridoren. "_Var det någon mer?_" Ingen svarade fortfarande och Lucius föll ihop på golvet bredvid Draco där någon hade sänkt ner honom när Mr Malfoy hade dykt upp, med ingen kraft kvar i kroppen.

Längst bort i korridoren stod Fanny och såg på, tyst. Hon hade inte haft en aning om att Mr Malfoy kände så för sin son. När ännu mer folk kom dit, folk med bättre läkekunskaper, vände hon sig om och avlägsnade sig. De skulle inte finna något sätt att rädda honom. Nu fick hon bara vänta tills begravningen var över.


	19. Begravning? Var min fantasifulla titel

_Jag tänkte skriva någon slags förlåtelsetext här, men va fan. Jag kan skylla på allt och inget, och det kommer inte spela någon roll för er iaf. Men om ni uppskattar att jag lägger upp kapitel igen och kommer göra det regelbundet nu tills den är klar, så kan ni ju säga det? :)_

Kapitel 19

Begravning?

Man hade kunnat tro att om en begravning hölls på en kall, ruskig och blåsig dag med regn som droppade ned, så skulle det vara den sorgligaste kuliss som världen kunde dra upp. Men faktum var att när solen sken och värmde allas annars kalla hjärtan och innandömen, så var det mycket svårare att hålla tårarna borta. _Hade han inte dött, hade han fått uppleva den här vackra dagen. Aldrig ens få se en ful, regnig, tråkig dag. Aldrig få känna vinden smeka mot kinden, aldrig känna solens första strålar när sommaren var på väg tillbaka. Aldrig hoppa omkring som ett lyckligt barn när vägarna var fria från snö och vårblommorna började sticka upp. _

Det fanns så mycket man kunde säga om familjen Malfoy, men att förlusten över att deras ende son skulle få så många släktingar från alla världens hörnor att komma för att ge deras kondoleanser över förlusten, hade inte ens de kunnat tro. De var inte älskade av människor, snarare fruktade, avskydda eller kanske beundrade av de dödsätare som inte stod lika högt i rang, men att säga att folk såg upp till Malfoy var en absurd tanke, vad hade de som folk skulle vilja ha, utom grymhet? Men de verkade ändå ha tyckt om familjens son. Den lilla blonda killen med blek hy och ljusa ögon som sprungit runt och försökt att få människor att leka med honom, att titta på vad han lärt sig. De hade alla sett hur han växt upp från den där livliga lilla killen till en cynisk, nonchalant kopia av hans far, till att ha verkat samla på sig egen vilja och lite mod för att stå upp mot sin egen far, stå upp mot Mörkrets Herre.

De beundrade honom i all sorg. Ett tag trodde de att han skulle bli ännu en Lucius Malfoy, och det hade nog varit nära. Han hade varit en riktig ledare för Crabbe och Goyles avskyvärda ynglingar, och många hade suckat, vetat att dödsätarna skulle få ännu en generation med anhängare. Men så hade något förändrats, han hade tagit avstånd, både från familjen, vännerna och middagarna när alla hyllade den fantastiska Mörkrets Herre.

Men många var besvikna också. Bellatrix enda anledning till att komma på begravningen var att hon beundrade honom för att ha stått ut med så mycket. Läkarna hade undersökt hans kropp när dödsbeskedet var klart. Alla utom ett revben var brutna, vissa på flera ställen. Han hade så svåra inre blödningar att det var otroligt att han inte kollapsat tidigare eller legat på marken och bara skrikigt tills rösten tog slut. De orkade inte räkna alla skärsår som dödsätarna åstadkommit, vissa var dessutom helade för att ge plats för nya, och för att ge honom tillbaka lite styrka så de kunde fortsätta ett tag till. Blåmärkena gjorde hela hans kropp färgad i alla möjliga färger, baserat på stadiet de hunnit utvecklas.

Men inget av det kunde man se nu. Han hade blivit tvättad, såren renade och helade så det inte syntes att det funnits något där. Men det sorgligaste var hans ansikte. Han såg så fridfull ut, som om han var glad att han befann sig där, som om han levt för just den här dagen, som om han haft hela sitt liv framför sig och äntligen kunde säga att nu, nu har jag levt mitt liv, nu kan jag låta alla er andra ta över. Men det var så fel. Han var knappt myndig, han hade varit nedtryckt av familj och nära hela sitt liv. Hade han varit förälskad? Att dö så ung, och aldrig få allt som han nu aldrig kan få. _Tänk om han inte dött, tänk vad han missar nu. Han kommer aldrig få några barn, inga små människor som liknar honom och som älskar honom. Ingen att gifta sig med, ingen som berättar för honom hur underbar han är. Aldrig få upptäcka hur det var att leva på egen hand, aldrig få känna __på en riktigt jobbig arbetsdag. _

Vinden svepte långsamt genom träden så att de bara sakta böjde sig. En del av gästerna som var lite troende, som hade fått influenser av mugglarna efter att bo i områden med dem, ansåg att den där vinden var en bugning för den döda pojken som snart skulle ligga i marken och ruttna bort. En slags salut för honom, en sista vinkning hej då. Fånigt, hade Draco själv tänkt om han förstod vad de tänkte. Varför skulle en vind bry sig det minsta om ifall någon dog eller inte? Och om den gjorde det, varför skulle den buga och stoja sig? Alla skulle dö, vissa tidigare än andra, det var naturens gång.

Men människor behöver något att tro på ibland när det känns hårt. Och de här skulle aldrig erkänna att de faktiskt tyckte att en del mugglare hade ganska bra idéer – hade inte dem kommit på bilen, för det första? En uppfinning som även trollkarlarna använde, dock med egna tillägg. Men det var inte allmänt accepterat att på något sätt sympatisera eller hylla mugglare, de var orena varelser som inte kunde använda ett trollspö, vad var de bra till? Men de hade tron. Tron på något, vad det var spelade egentligen ingen roll, men att det var något, det fanns något som kunde hålla hoppet uppe, och man litade på att någon, någonstans, skulle göra det bra igen.

Det skadar inte att tro.

Det var en fin begravning, med en vit öppen kista så alla kunde få ta farväl och se hans ansikte en sista gång. Det där perfekta skulpterade ansiktet som som låg så stilla på kudden och inväntade den sista vilan. När man såg på honom och lämnade en ros för att ta farväl såg man på honom med tårblänkande ögon, och för säkert hundrade gången frågade dem sig varför en 17-åring låg där i kistan istället för hans far, som ändå förtjänade det långt före sin son. Det var alltid tragiskt när en alldeles för ung person dog, men att inte ens den mäktigaste familjen under Mörkrets Herre kunde hålla sin familj vid liv, hur illa till låg inte alla andra till då? Men man fick intala sig att han hade det bättre, han slapp allt lidande, alla krig och all annan död här. _Men har du det bättre?Hur kan du ha det bättre? Du är alldeles ensam där du är. Ingen familj kan hålla dig sällskap, ingen vän finns där, ingen som du känner. Ensam, sårbar, väntande på att någon skulle komma och vara med dig, så du kunde vara lycklig igen._

Tänk om det inte fanns något på andra sidan? Det fanns ingen annan sida alls? Först var man här, men sen var man bara borta. Som när man svimmar. Du kommer ihåg att du står upp, att du känner dig lite yr, några svarta prickar börjar ta över synfältet och det ringer lite svagt i öronen, men du viftar och blinkar bort det, äh, det försvinner. Men sen vaknar du upp på golvet och undrar vad som hände. Kanske var döden så? Man lider inte, man känner inget, det finns ingen andra sida, inget paradis, du är bara ...borta. Då kanske det inte var så hemskt i alla fall.

_Men varför skulle han lämna oss? Varför skulle han inte stanna kvar? Få uppleva allt livet hade att ge? Du skulle bara ha kämpat lite till, hållt ut lite till. De hade förstått att du inte vetat något, att du inte hade något att ge dem. Jag hade tagit hand om dig, jag hade aldrig låtit dem döda dig. Och jag lovar dig att ingen går ostraffad, jag lovar dig._

Dracos mor och far hade insisterat på att vara de sista som gick fram till honom. Hans mor rörde inte en min, men en tår trillade ur ögonvrån när hon såg sin lilla pojkes ansikte blunda. Han sover, intalade hon sig själv. Han sover bara, han sover och ska iväg på en lång resa så jag kommer inte att träffa honom på väldigt länge.

_Aldrig få erfarenheter av misstag. Det kanske verkar som om jag inte vill att du ska få lära dig sådant, men det ville jag. Det ville jag väldigt gärna. Åh, varför skulle du försvinna?Du var så stark, jag vet att du var så stark. Aldrig kommer du få skratta igen, le ditt speciella leende som var så unikt för bara dig. Aldrig få se dig om i världen, få upptäcka alla vackra länder. Aldrig känna riktig kärlek._

_Aldrig få höra hur mycket jag älskade dig. Min son, Draco._

Rosen föll ur hans hand och föll sönder när den slog i marken.

:')~~(': )':~~:'( :')~~(': )':~~:'( :')~~(': )':~~:'( :')~~(': )':~~:'( :')~~(':

Han trodde att han hade drömt. Han hade drömt en massa osammanhängande händelser, lösryckta bilder, meningar och händelser. Det var en sån där jobbig dröm som när man vaknar försvinner den ur tankarna på en gång, men man har känslan av den kvar, och någon liten tanke av vad den kan ha handlat om, men man får inte riktigt grepp om vad.

Han var väl inte död? Nej, han drömde ju, då måste han fortfarande leva. Man kan inte vara död och drömma, det funkade inte så. Men om han visste att han drömde, och han vet att han vet att han drömt, då måste det betyda att han är vaken? Eller? Så då måste han bara öppna ögonen.

Det var ungefär som att ha en bedövning någonstans och tvinga sig själv att känna något där man nöp sig själv. Det gick inte.

Han låg länge – eller satt han? Han visste inte, men han _fanns_, det var han säker på – och funderade, filosoferade, om man ville kalla det så. Tankar som kom och gick, utan mening eller någon innebörd. Men en tanke fastnade. Han skulle hämnas. Voldemort skulle bort från makten, om han så dog på riktig, han skulle se till att hjälpa den Utvalda, Potter skulle få hans stöd, och han skulle personligen göra upp ett slags kontrakt, bli av med en skyldighet som han tyckte sig ha. Han skulle hjälpa honom störta Voldemort för att han inte lyckades hålla Hermione vid liv. Potter visste förmodligen inte ens om att de varit tillsammans, han hade inte sett Hermione vara med dem knappt alls sedan hon flyttat in i tornet med honom. Hade de bråkat? Eller hade de bara inte haft tid att vara tillsammans? Visste de ens om att hon var borta?

Åh, hennes föräldrar. Vad skulle han säga till dem? Hur skulle han få tag på dem? Varför kunde Fanny inte bara ha dödat honom? Det hade varit barmhärtigare. Men det kanske var just det, han kanske inte förtjänade någon barmhärtighet, han kanske behövde få leva livet ut med vetskapen att hon var död, och han inte var det. Hon var död på grund av honom, också.

Öppna ögonen, kan du det? Han försökte, ville verkligen. Men det hände ingenting. Han kanske var död i alla fall då? En ande som vandrade omkring, kanske materialiserades han just nu och blev ett av de där spökena på Hogwarts? Nej, usch vilken läskig tanke. Visst fanns det en viss charm i att veta att man skulle finnas för alltid, att man skulle överleva människorna och få se världen utvecklas, men en evighet? Det var en väldigt lång tid att vara ensam på.

"Vi kanske borde göra något mer? Det händer ingenting." Alla hans tankar stannade upp och han försökte skärpa hörseln, om han nu kunde kontrollera den? Och försökte lyssna på det han nyss hört, vem var det som pratade? Om han hörde röster betyder det väl att han lever? Att han av alla skulle bli ett spöke var inte stor chans, lika med noll, faktiskt.

"Vad skulle vi kunna göra? Vi kan inte ge honom något mer förens vi vet att det förra har hjälpt, annars kommer vi överdosera honom. Vi har gjort det vi kunnat, vad har du att föreslå som skulle hjälpa?" Vem var det? Kan kände väldigt mycket igen rösten, men den var avlägsen och liksom grumlig, så han kunde inte säga vem den tillhörde.

"Jag vet inte. Men något. Kan man inte typ hålla ögonlocken öppna och skrika lite i örat eller något?" Pratade dem om honom? Ja, snälla, väck mig! Få mig att komma ur den här konstiga koman.

"Du måste skoja?"

"Nej. Varför skulle det inte fungera? Det är ju så man väcker andra som sover, eller hur?" I nästa sekund såg han ljus som strålade in i hjärnan och gav honom en direktkontakt med en lampa som flackade sakta. Han kunde se! Men innan han hann försöka sig sig om när ögat vant sig vid det starka ljuset, så blev det mörkt igen.

"Vänta, vänta, gör det där igen!"

"Vadå?" Vilka var det som pratade? Det var väl i alla fall inte några dödsätare? Fanny hade lovat att hon skulle komma och hämta honom när begravningen hade tagit slut.

"Upp med ögonlocket." Det blev ljust igen och nu kunde han se att Fanny stod och höll i hans ögonlock med ena handen, och i den andra hade hon den bländande lampan. "Ser du hur hans öga reagerar på ljuset? Pupillen blir mindre. Han måste vara vid medvetande." Fanny böjde sig ner över honom och kisade medan hon tittade in i hans öga. Han tittade tillbaka och märkte att han kunde röra på ögat och fokusera.

"Wow! Han rörde på ögat!" sa hon och släppte hans ögonlock. Han hade gärna himlat med ögonen om han bara hade kunnat öppna dem själv.

"Vad konstigt, han lever ju bara inte."

"Jag blev bara förvånad. Då borde vi nu kunna ge honom en dos till när vi vet att den andra fungerat. Har du flaskan?" Han kände en kall flasköppning mot hans läppar och sedan hur vätskan rann ner i halsen på honom, eftersom han kände det måste han vara på väg att vakna upp. Han kunde känna hela vätskans väg den gjorde ner i magen på honom, och sedan kände han en underlig varm känsla som spred sig genom blodomloppet ut överallt i hans kropp. Han kände hur det ryckte i ögonen och det tog inte lång tid innan han kunde öppna dem och blinka. Han såg sig om i rummet och såg bara Fanny, där hon stod med det röda håret som en aura runt huvudet och med världens största leende man kunde ha utan att visa tänderna.

"Säg inget nu, även om du vill. Låt drycken verka."

Några minuter senare vågade han på sig att pröva att lyfta handen, och det gick lika lätt som det alltid brukade göra. Någon minut till och han kunde sätta sig upp, luta sig tillbaka mot sängkarmen bakom hans rygg.

"Funkade det?" Fanny såg oförstående på honom. "Begravningen. Köpte dem det?"

"Jaha, ja, oh ja. Du är världsnyhet för tillfället. 'Den mäktige familjen Malfoy har förlorat deras son', 'Förlusten är stor för Malfoy', 'Vad hände? Draco Malfoy är död', 'Var Ni-vet-vem inblandad i döden för Draco Malfoy?'... Ja, du förstår nog. Ingen misstänker något."

"Vad ska vi göra nu?" frågade han och provade att lyfta ena foten, när det fungerade vred han sig så han kunde hoppa ner från sängen och gå runt lite.

"Ligger lågt, planerar. Vi måste se till att vi ..."

Han slutade lyssna, för han såg vem den andra personen som pratat var. Hans hjärta sjönk direkt. Hade han upplevt allt det här bara för att vakna upp i himlen, paradiset eller vart han nu var? De hade lurat honom totalt, nu fanns det inget han kunde göra för att hjälpa Potter att döda Voldemort. Varför pratade Fanny om deras planer? Hon hade inte lyckats ta hans kropp, och nu var de båda döda.

Fanny tog tag i honom när han vinglade till.

"Hej, Draco."

Han kunde inte förmå sig att prata på flera sekunder. Halsen var torr medan ögonen var våta.

"Så det finns en himlen i alla fall?" sa han.

"Nej, det gör det inte. Eller vad vet jag? Jag har i alla fall inte upptäckt någon." Med några få steg var avståndet borta och hon tryckte sina mjuka läppar mot Dracos.

"Du är verklig?"

"Ja, jag hoppas det. Annars vet jag inte vad jag är", skrattade Hermione med tårarna rinnande nerför kinderna.

* * *

**HopefulMe:** Tack för att du fortsätter läsa, jag bli alltid lika glad när du skriver en kommentar och jag vet att jag alltid har en läsare :)

**annie-elise:** Tack, så mycket för din kommentar, jag har hoppats att den känts lite mer genomtänkt, så det verkligen finns en historia där bakom, och att saker inte bara händer utan mening bara för att man känner för det. Hoppas du har fortsatt att läsa!

**Pirayan01:** Tack igen för din kommentar, den fick mig som sagt att ta mig i kragen och se till att den här ficen inte bara blir en ofullständig saga som ligger långt bak i arkivet och som alla glömt bort efter så lång tid!

* * *

.


End file.
